The Path Not Taken
by ravnbb2855
Summary: What if Legolas had been minutes later on the shore of Laketown? What if Tauriel had chosen to take a different path? [TaurielxKili]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The smoke was still heavy in the air and the smell of sulfur and death clung to it. The cries of pain and anguish filled the air as the survivors of Laketown flooded the beach. Some came out with little more than a scratch, others were not so lucky. Villagers on the shore rushed to help those struggling in the water, the smoldering ruins of their city on the lake still visible in the distance, while the bodies of those who had not made it were washed gently up on shore as if the lake was trying to help the people of its town. I stood protectively near the bowman's daughters as they anxiously called out for him. I carefully guided them away from the shore to where they would be safe and dry, away from blank, unseeing eyes of the dead.

Making sure they were safe with their own people, I headed back down to the lakeshore where the dwarves were readying a boat. Why had I risked everything for these dwarves? All I had been taught my whole life was they were jealous, greedy, and cared nothing for the troubles of others. But what I had learned in the short time I had been with them had changed my heart. They were compassionate, loyal, and did not shy away from a fight to defend those that they loved. And my mind had been opened to all of this because of one dwarf in particular.

I heard him approach, the gravel on the shore crunching beneath his heavy boots, and turned to face him "Tauriel." My heart skipped a beat when I looked at his face. It was sharp, angled, strong, nothing like the soft faces of the elves. The ghost of a beard traced his face and his unruly hair falling out of his braid, threatened to fall into his eyes, eyes that conveyed so much feeling. Kili. I had followed because I knew in my heart it had been the right thing to do. That night in the dungeon, listening to all of the stories that he told me, of the fire moon, and of his time guarding caravans, and of the adventures he had been on, I began to see something new. Not only did I long to see the world as he had, instead of spending my life hidden from the stars beneath the ever growing darkness of the forest, I began to respect the dwarves, to have gone through such struggles and to still go on in the world seeing the wonder and the beauty.

"Kili!" his brother called out, "Come on, we're leaving." I felt a tug on my heart, but hid my emotions behind a mask on my face as I had been trained to over the years. "They are you're people, you must go." I said to him, turning away before my composure could crack. I was determined to walk away to not look back, to hide these emotions that threatened to spill over inside of me. "Come with me. I know how I feel, I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive." His words shocked me and stopped me in my tracks. It was like an electric shock had gone through me, I yearned to follow him so badly, but a million doubts sprung up in my mind. The world would never accept us. "I can't." I whispered, pained, trying to turn away again, but this time he gently grabbed my arm. "Tauriel." Kili said softly "Amrâlimê."

I looked at him, shocked by his words. I recognized the harsh deep touches of the word as Khuzdul, the secret language of the dwarves. I had heard a few whispers of the words when the dwarves thought no one was around. My heart accelerated at the possibly meaning behind his words. The way he had said it to me, so earnestly, so gently, so….. lovingly… No. It could not be. I took a step back, hesitant. "I don't know what that means." He grinned at me, a smile who's sparkling reached all the way up to his eyes, and sent my heart racing even faster. "I think you do." I stepped towards him, a smile slowly threatening to show on my face. "And if I come with you? What then? I do not think your brethren will welcome and Elf with open arms."

He took my hand and gently pressed it to his lips, the hair on his face gently tickling the back of my hand. "We will show them all how wrong they are." He looked at the dwarves by the boat, watching them. "Come, you have already won over four dwarves."

"And the others?" I asked.

"We'll worry about them when we get there." He said gently tugging on my hand. And for the second time in my life, I followed my heart instead of my head, letting Kili lead me to the boat. For a long time the forests of Mirkwood had no longer held my heart. I went about my duties, and did not question the orders of my superiors. I had gone through each day as I had the one before, never changing. But had always felt in my heart that something was missing. The moments I felt the most alive where those where I quietly slipped away into the tree tops to look out on the world I could not explore, the Lonely Mountain looming in the distance, and the vast sky of starlight stretching out in the heavens.

I realized the moment I had followed the dwarves out of the forest, set on rescuing Kili before the mogul blade took him beyond my reach, that it no longer was my home. I left the forest and did not look back, I felt no attachment to the place I had spent the last six hundred years of my life. My eyes had been set forward, and that was the first time in my life that I had not only defied orders, but allowed myself to chose my own path in life, and followed what my heart told me was the right thing to do.

The dwarves on the boat said nothing as Kili helped me on, but the hatted dwarf, Bofur, smiled gently at me as Kili clambered into the boat after me. Fili pushed the boat off and then jumped on board, grabbing an oar, looking over at Kili and myself. "I can't say that I don't think this is foolish, but foolishness and rashness is in Kili's blood," He said with a small smile, "And I am forever in your debt for saving the life of my brother. Without you, he would not be sitting on this boat right now. Because of this, I will stand beside you." Kili grinned at his brother, launching himself into a hug, which rocked the boat, threatening to flip it. I laughed as Fili pushed Kili off of him. "Watch it brother, I still don't trust the other elves, but this one is okay with me. Plus you'll need all the help you can get convincing uncle."

I smiled nervously. Thorin had been very forthcoming about his distrust and hatred of the elves during his time in Mirkwood. I knew that convincing the King to let me stay in the mountain would be the greatest obstacle ahead of us, and I began to muse as to what I could say to prove where the loyalties of my heart lay when Kili gently took my hand. "Do not worry, he will let you stay."

"And if not?" I whisper my worry to him.

"Then we go elsewhere, to the Blue Mountains, the halls of Rivendell, wherever your heart desires."

I smiled at him, my heart temporarily at ease, content to have him by my side, in this moment, knowing that I would face the trials of the days to come with him by my side. With Kili's hand grasped in mine, I turned my face towards the mountain, towards the path of my fate I had chosen, and for the first time in my life I truly felt free.

* * *

Legolas stood on the lakeshore and watched the boat disappear into the distance, his heart constricted. "Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle" ( _May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back_ ) he whispered to the breeze. He turned as an elf on horseback approached him.

"My lord, Legolas. I bring news from your father. You are to return to him immediately. And the elf maid Tauriel is not to return with you. She has been… banished." Legolas regarded the elf "You may tell my father, if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me." Legolas looked back out to the lake, maybe she would be better this way, and with a heavy heart, turned north to pursue the orc pack.

* * *

 **AN: So I just couldn't leave the what-if with these two alone in my mind. So here is my take on what would have happened if Tauriel had followed Kili to Erebor. Let me know what you think! More chapters to come soon! (I did a rough read over but I'm sure I missed some things).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter **2**

Kili's pov:

As we pulled the boat up onto the shore I looked up at the mountain looming ahead of us. It was still a good half a days walk to the gates of Erebor, but that would not deter me now. Just mere hours before I was writhing on a table thinking that I would never see the halls of my fathers, and that the darkness was going to envelop me, but a shining star had come and pulled me from the clutches of darkness. I owed my life to her, and I had also given her my heart.

I reached my hand out to help Tauriel from the boat and she smiled graciously at me. I couldn't help the smile that reached my face in return. When she smiled her eyes sparkled like the many facets of a diamond. It was not only on beauty alone that I had so quickly fallen for her, though she was beautiful enough to take the breath out of any man. She was strong, courageous, and fierce and fiery as the hair on her head. And against all odds she had fallen in love with me also. Yes she hadn't said it, but I knew. I could see it in her eyes. Besides she had chosen to follow me this far, to leave everything behind that she had ever known. I didn't think I could ever give her anything of equal magnitude, but I would try.

The trek to Erebor was long and hard and soon my leg began to pulse and hurt where I had been shot. I tried to play it off as nothing but I could feel the watchful eyes of both Tauriel and my brother on me. But I pressed on, too excited to see the kingdom of Erebor.

Fili called for a break when we were about half way to the entrance claiming that we had all had a long night and could use a short rest, but I knew he was concerned for me. I sat down, leaning against a boulder and Tauriel eased herself down next to me.

"You're leg is bothering you." It was not a question, rather a statement of concern.

"It's nothing" I tried to play off, "I've had much worse than this." She did not seem dissuaded.

"Would you let me look examine it when we reach Erebor? I will not lose you to infection when I have only just saved you."

I couldn't help the small chuckled that escaped my lips. Her piercing eyes were on me in an instant and I struggled to smoother the laugh. "I kind of like being doted on by a beautiful lady." I leaned back my hands behind my head. She laughed then. I couldn't help grinning, her laugh sounded like I thousand silver bells chiming in the wind. I resolved that I would spend the rest of my days trying to make her laugh, because there was no better sound in the world.

After our short rest my leg did feel a little better so we trudged on. We neared the entrance close to sunset and I was beginning to get nervous. What would Thorin say when we saw us walking up with an elf? I knew that the four of us would defend her no matter what, but it may take a lot of convicting. I wasn't going to back down though. As we neared the gates of Erebor I couldn't help but marvel at them at first, but looking around I couldn't help but to be filled with a sense of dread. Where was everyone? We had expected that they would have seen us coming and met us at the gates to welcome us. What if they hadn't escaped the wrath of Smaug? I shared a look with Fili, his fear mirroring that of my own and we started running.

Tauriel pov

The destruction of the fire drake was evident everywhere I looked. The dwarves called out in panic for their fellow comrades. I stuck by Kili's side, my knives out and ready in my hands just in case something else foul was lurking in the shadows. We ran down many steps, searching for any sign of life.

"Wait! Wait!" We heard a voice call out.

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" One of the dwarfs shouted in surprise.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" The small creature called out running up in front of us. I looked at him curiously. He had not been in our dungeon cells, and was certainly not a dwarf. "You need to leave. We all need to leave." He said, concern evident in his voice. I gripped the blades on my knives even tighter looking around for the possible danger.

"We only just got here." Bofur said confused.

Bilbo looked at him, evidently very shaken and concerned

"I tried talking to him but he won't listen."

"What do you mean laddy?"

"Thorin!" Bilbo exclaimed "Thorin, Thorin has been down their for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all. It's this place, I think a sickness lies on it."

I stiffened at the words of Bilbo. I had heard Thranduil talking of such things. Mocking the strength of the dwarves that they were unable to resist the treasure. That they would all succumb to greed.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked Bilbo the concern evident in his voice.

Without waiting for an answer Fili raced down the steps. Bilbo followed after calling out to him. I ran behind along with Kili and the rest. We came to a stop on a platform on the stairs and stretched out before us as far as we could see was gold glimmering in the light. The wealth of Erebor that the fire drake had collected into the great halls. And down in the middle of it all was Thorin, now the King Under the Mountain. I hung back in the shadows behind Kili, I could tell immediately that there would be no reasoning with him.

"Gold." The voice came up from below, sounding almost like a ghost. "Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grief." His haunting eyes looked up at us and I couldn't help but take a step back. I knew then for sure what ailed the King. Dragon sickness. My eyes fell on Kili as he watched his uncle, the man who had raised him, fallen into the sickness that had plagued his family.

"Behold the great treasure of Thror." Thorin's arm went back and sent something sailing at us. I instinctively took a step forward, intent on protecting Kili at all costs. But Fili reached his **hand** out and caught the object. It was a giant ruby, it's many faces reflecting the shock in our own.

"Welcome, my sister's sons. To the Kingdom of Erebor." His voice echoed off the walls, and sent a chill down my spine. It was a haunted voice, and filled with darkness and hatred. This was not the Thorin I had seen in the cells of Mirkwood. He then seemed to see me standing there for the first time and his expression darkened dangerously. "And why have you let an elf into our halls?" He said with such malice, coming towards us that Kili put his hand out to push me back, and drew his sword.

AN: sorry if this chapter is a little short and as some errors. I wrote it on my phone. Let me know what you think! I should have the next chapter up next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Tauriel POV:**

I did not have time to think, only to react. Kili's sword was gleaming in the light of the chamber and I could see that he was intent on protecting me at all costs. I would not be the cause of bloodshed between a uncle and nephew. I quickly drew my own knives, laying them across my arms and kneelt on the stone of the floor.

"I have come to seeking sanctuary and to pledge my commitment to you Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain." I kept my eyes low to the ground but I could see him stop when he reached the platform.

"An elf seeking the sanctuary of the dwarves." He laughed, but it wasn't pleasant or light like Kili's it was cynical and mocking, he began pacing in front of me, I could see Kili's boots planted firmly in front of me, but I did not dare to lift my eyes yet. "A spy no doubt, come to steal treasure away from me! Where was our sanctuary when we came to your doorstep?! Cold. Hungry. Weary. You disgust me. Lock her away!" His voice was like ice as he turned away. Kili and Fili both stepped forward to protest but I was quicker. I stood up, my blades raised, as a look of alarm crossed the faces of the dwarves around me, but instead I took my knife and ran it across the palm of my hand, the blood swelling up in a thin line. I dropped my knife to the ground and extended my hand to Thorin.  
"I swear by my blood, and the blood of my people. I seek the sanctuary of Erebor, and pledge my life and service to the kingdom." Even the dwarves could not deny the sanctity of a blood oath once it was sworn between two people. Thorin looked at me while the blood swelled in my palm and began to drip through my fingers onto the floor. He laughed, taking a step towards me.

"If you think I will be so easily fooled…. a the King of Erebor bound to an elf! A blood oath goes both ways, you would be sworn to protect me, aye, but I will not give an oath to protect an elf bitch."

"I will take responsibility for her Uncle." Kili stepped forward, the furry evident in his eyes, and without waiting for response, pressed his hand against the edge of his sword.

"You are an heir of Erebor…"

Kili held his hand up, the blood dripping down his wrist. "I am the second of your sister's sons. Fili will one day rule after you and his sons after him, I was never the one groomed to rule." The hurt on his face was evident. "After all, I am just the spare. You made that clear when you left me to die." His eyes turned to me. "And this elf pulled me from the darkness and the brink of death and saved my life. It is a small price to pay to be bound to her promise."

Even I could see the flash of hurt pass in Thorin's eyes, but it was quickly masked and taken over by the rage of the dragon sickness. "If you wish to throw your lot in with hers, I cannot stop you. But know that if she betrays us, you will face the same fate." And with that Thorin turned his back on Kili and pushed past the dwarves.

Kili's eyes found mine, and were filled with such sorrow that I stepped back. "I cannot ask this of you." Wordlessly, he grasped my hand in his.

" _Ekespu menu men o targu men_." Judging by the reactions of the dwarves around us, the simultaneous gasp, I knew he must have said something earth shattering. "What did you say?" He smiled slightly at me, "You mean more to me than my beard."

"You shouldn't be speaking Khuzdul to her lad!" Exclaimed Óin, shaking out his ear pipe to make sure he heard him right. "I'm on your side with keeping her here, but there has to be some boundaries!"

The ghost of a smile traced Kili's face, "It's a little late for that." His eyes turned to me, beckoning me on, while the dwarves and the small hobbit that I had quite forgotten about stood to bear witness. I took a deep breath and began.

"I Tauriel, daughter of starlight, pledge my life and my service to you, so long as I am offered the sanctuary of the Kingdom of Erebor. I swear this by my blood and by the blood of my people. _Amin naa lle nai"_ ( _I am yours to command_ ).

My eyes held his steady as I said the words. I could feel the pulse in his hand beating as wildly as my own. And in the quiet of the hall his words seemed to come from the mountain itself.

"Let the mountain hear and the stones see, I Kili of Durin's Folk, pledge my life and service to you, and offer you the sanctuary of our Kingdom. I swear this by my blood and the blood of my people. _Bundul menu denapdul_ " ( _Your words are truth)_.

His eyes stared into mine with a fire that threatened to consume me. The blood mingling in our palms, and the ancient magic flowed through our veins.

"May our bloods mingle as a promise to never be broken." We whispered in unison.

The air was somber as we let our hands fall, our eyes still locked on one another. My heart was beating so rapidly that it threatened to come out of my chest. Finally, Fili stepped forward and broke the silence that permeated through the air.

"Well that went better than I expected." The hint of a smile graced his face. "Now why don't we take Tauriel down and introduce her to the rest of the company as our new fifteenth member?" Kili couldn't resist smiling at his brother, and nudged him with his shoulder. I bent down to pick up my knife as the dwarves slowly turned away, I found it already outstretched for me in the hands of the small hobbit. "You're the Captain of the Guard from Mirkwood." It wasn't an accusation or a question, just a simple statement.

"Yes." I answered simply, taking the knife and gently put it back in its sheath.

He put his thumbs in his pockets, studying me closely "Why?" It was one word, but it held a thousand questions in one. Why was I here? Why had I betrayed my orders and followed the dwarves? Why had I pledged myself to a different people? Kili turned back to look for me, his eyes finding mine and a smile lit his whole face as he beckoned me on. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I followed after him, after everything he still smiled. I turned to the hobbit walking beside me. "I followed my heart."

He smiled gently at me, "If we all could be so brave." And then hurried forward to show the dwarves the way to where the rest of the company was staying.

 **Kili's POV:**

My hand stung, but I clenched it into a fist and tried to ignore the pain. I looked back once again as Bilbo hurried past to show us the way, and watched as Tauriel glided up next to me. I had acted on instinct when I pulled my sword. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew that I would protect her at all costs. It was too late for me now. I was so far into the entrapments of love, that even death could not separate the ties now. And now I had sworn by blood that I would protect her, not that I needed a blood oath for that to be kept, but it was the only thing that Thorin could not argue against. Blood oaths were sacred to all the people of Middle Earth. It was common in the marriages of our people, and I could feel my cheeks burn as I though of the similarities between the oaths.

"Ah here it is!" Bilbo exclaimed, turning towards a rather large door. I looked at it with apprehension, but confidence. We had been able to silence the arguments of my uncle, surely we could do the same with the rest of the company, maybe they could even accept her as Kili, Oin, and Bofur had.

The look that Thorin had given us flashed in front of my face again. I had not liked the look in my Uncle's eyes. It was nothing I had ever seen in him before, and I was scared for him. I knew that Fili and the rest felt the same, but I had also began to worry. I knew from looking at him that he had been taken by the dragon sickness, and it struck my heart to the very core, there had to be a way to pull him out of it, to make him the warm, compassionate, but stern uncle I had grown up with, who I looked up to as a father. But the worry had also began to grow in my mind. What if Fili or myself also succumbed. It is said that dragon sickness is the curse of Durin. I must have let the worry show on my face, for I felt a soft hand slip into my own.

"Have courage." She whispered as the doors opened. I looked up at her, wondering if she could really tell what I had been thinking. She squeeze my hand slightly, "Worry about the task at hand. We will find a way…. Together." She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and pulling her hand from my own, stepped into the room.

 **AN: Sorry I took so long to update! I just got a new job, and had to move, so I just got my internet up and running a couple of days ago. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Tauriel POV:**

There was a brief time before my presence was noticed to take everything in, something I had been trained to do in my many years in the guard at Mirkwood. The room the dwarves were staying in what appeared to be a small dining area adjacent to an old kitchen, probably for the warmth that the hearth gave off, filling the room. The dwarves clasped each other into welcoming embraces, all delighted to see that their friends and companions had survived the wrath of the dragon. There were shouts and exclamations as they celebrated their reunion. I wished I could just sit and watch the dwarves interact so naturally with each other forever. It really cemented my change of attitude towards them, to see how they were not so different from my own men. When we would go out on long trips through the forest, driving back the darkness that threatened our boarders, we were often welcomed back to similar, yet significantly quieter, greetings.

I was first noticed by the bald dwarf, who I would later found out was called Dwalin. His expression changed in an instant from happiness to distrust and anger. He quickly turned on me pulling his dagger. "What is this elf doing here!?" All eyes in the room turned on me at once. Some of the faces I saw were just as distrustful as the one in front of me, but others seemed to be welcoming, or at least curious. Maybe I stood a chance after all. Kili protectively stepped up next to me, while Fili stepped in front of me.

"This is Tauriel of the Woodland Relm….." Fili started.

"I bloody know who she is boy, she's the one who took our weapons and locked us in those cells in the forest! I said what is SHE doing HERE?" Dwalin said, taking a step forward.  
"A prisoner perhaps?" One dwarf yelled. "How did you capture her?" cried another. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. As if I would be careless enough to be captured, let alone let them take me prisoner.

Fili spread his hands out in front of him "She is our guest." A myriad of shouts went up about the room, but he continued on. "She has requested the sanctuary of the Kingdom of Erebor and it has been granted to her."

"I do not believe that Thorin would be so blind as to allow an elf into the halls of our fathers." Dwalin growled.

Fili stared him down, authority emanating from his figure. He had the makings of a king clearly etched into his very being. "She has sworn a blood oath. She has pledged her life and her service in exchange for sanctuary."

Dwalin scoffed "And what dwarf would be stupid enough to…"  
"That would be me." Kili stepped forward next to his brother. "And I have given her the pledge of my life and service in return. I will not hesitate to defend her." The room was eerily quiet, a stark contrast to the ruckus from just moments ago. I held my tongue, knowing that anything I said would not help the situation. I felt a deep gratitude for Fili, standing up for me next to his brother. True to his word, he was standing up for me, someone he barely knew beyond what I had done to help his brother, and an elf on top of that.

It was Balin, the older white haired dwarf that broke the silence. He cam forward, putting his hand on Dwalin's arm. "What's done is done brother. There is nothing you can do now, we must honor the blood oath." Dwalin shrugged the hand off of his arm and stormed out of the room. Balin smiled at me softly, "I am sorry for my brother, come now." He motioned for me to come over to the table to join him. "You must tell me how you came to seek the sanctuary of Erebor."

With Kili on one side and Fili on the other I sat and told Balin my story. I knew that there was a bigger audience, but I focused on the kind face in front of me that was paying attention to every word that I said, and encouraging me to continue. I told him about how I had not felt at home in Mirkwood for a long time, how I yearned to see the world beyond our boarders. I told him about my conversations with Kili in the dungeons, how they had began to make me see the dwarves in a different way than I had always been made to believe. I explained how I worried for Kili when I saw that he had been injured, and how my worry turned to fear when the Orc we captured said he had been pierced by a mogul blade. A collective gasp went up when I told this part of the story, and many concerned eyes turned to Kili, who urged me to continue my story.

At some point while I was talking someone had placed a warm cup of tea into my hands. It was black as night, and smelled just as fragrant and strong. I took a small sip, testing it. It was much different that the light floral flavors that I was used to, but I found that I quite enjoyed it.

I continued my story by telling Balin how when Thranduil had sent me away from the interrogation saying he did not care about one dead dwarf that my mind had already been made up. He may not have cared, but I did. I risked a small smile at Kili while I said this. I told Balin how I defied King Thranduil's orders to follow them, intent on saving Kili's life and offering any help that I could. I was tired of hiding away and would not sit by and let evil run rampant in the world. I told how I caught up to the dwarves in Laketown, and tracked the Orcs on the rooftops to find them. After I had managed to bring Kili back from the darkness, we only had a moments rest before the firedrake descended on the town.

I emphasized the destruction and desolation of Laketown, how the people had suffered great losses and were now without a home. I ended my story by telling how I had decided to seek refuge in Erebor. I would no longer be welcome in the Kingdom of Mirkwood, not that I wanted to go back there. I left out the conversation that had transpired between Kili and myself on the beach, feeling it was much to personal to tell to the room full of dwarves, but I held it close to my heart.

The cup of tea sat empty in front of my as I finished my story, and I toyed with it in my hands. I looked around the room, the dwarves had all been enwrapped in my story, sitting around and had only interrupted to insert exclamations. Balin nodded slowly at me "You have come on a long journey, and your deeds to help our people will not be forgotten." He smiled and then reached out and took me by the hand. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Erebor, Lady Tauriel, I hope we can all show you the hospitality that you deserve." He said looking pointedly around at the other dwarves.

 **Kili POV:**

I could listen to Tauriel talk forever. She was a natural storyteller, it was like she weaved magic into her words. I had never heard the accounts of what had happened from her side of the story, although I was unconscious for the greater part of the latter half of her story. I was slightly disappointed when she did not tell of our talk on the beach, but I respected her decision. I could tell she was one who kept her feelings very closed and guarded, it was a wonder that she had opened up to me enough to take my hand and come with me on the beach. If it had been up to me though, I would have shouted it from the top of the mountain. After her story was over she was welcomed by many of the party, some more enthusiastically than others.

Ori seemed especially excited to welcome her, I could tell that he had many questions that he wanted to ask her, but I could see the fatigue that she was so carefully trying to conceal on her face. I stepped up next to her, addressing Ori "I am sure that Lady Tauriel would love to indulge your many questions, but we have travled a long way today, and I am sure she would appreciate some rest."

Ori nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, yes, of course. Goodnight Lady Tauriel."

She smiled kindly at him "A good night to you too master dwarf."

I lead her over to the corner of the room where I had laid out our sleeping pallets while she was being flooded with welcomes. It was still out in the open, but the rest of the party left us alone, I got the feeling that the knew something was going on between the two of us, and were giving us some space. I sighed, sitting down and leaning against the wall and motioned for her to join me. "I believe I can mark today down as – Longest Day Ever – in the books." She laughed, sliding down next to me. "It wasn't so bad though, you and your brother were amazing!" I smiled, absently toying with a strand of her hair, admiring the bright red as it slipped through my fingers. "All in a days work, my lady." The blush spread across her face until it was as red as the hair in my hand. She looked down at her hands clasped around her knees. "I never would have thought in my six hundred years that I would be welcome here." She glanced up at me, "But I already feel more at home than I ever did in the forests."

I let the hair drop out of my hand, six hundred years?! The shock must have shown on my face. "Although I am considered very young for my kind." She added hurriedly. I shrugged it off, elves aged differently then dwarves, just like dwarves aged differently than men. I guess if I was talking to a man, they would be startled to find my age to be seventy-seven, an age considered to be elderly to their kind. I reached over and placed my hand on top of hers, the cut still fresh on my palm, "I will fight so you always feel at home here."

The smile that she gave me made everything I had been through so far worth it. I would get shot with a morgal arrow over and over if it meant that I would be able to make her smile like that. " _Aratoamin_ " ( _my champion_ ) she said playfully, the smile still toying at the corners of her lips.

When she thought no one was looking, she leaned over and quickly pressed a kiss to my cheek. It was but a brief brush of her lips on my face, but where she touched me, it felt like a fire had been set underneath my skin. 

* * *

**Legolas POV:**

Legolas crept up onto the ledge overlooking the Orc fortress. Gundabad. It had been many years since he had seen any sign of the place, but the Orcs in Laketown had born its mark. He kept low and watched as a giant cloud of bats swarmed in the sky. He knew they were only bred for one purpose, and that was war. He watched in terror as Bolg, son of Azog, lead an arm of Orcs from the gates of Gundabad. His heart dropped into his stomach. Tauriel. She had gone with the dwarves on the shores of Laketown, there could be only one place they could have headed, the same place that the Orcs were now marking on. Erebor. Legolas raced down the slope, and jumped onto his horse, spurring it on, but keeping out of sight and upwind of the Orc army. He could only hope he wouldn't be too late to warn Erebor and Tauriel. With that thought he spurred his horse on faster. 

* * *

**AN: I hope you like this update! It's a little longer than my previous chapters, just because I had so much I wanted to talk about here. Hope you've enjoyed it so far! I can't wait to have Kili and Tauriel kiss for real (i.e. both ALIVE). I also have a strong liking of black teas such as English Breakfast tea, and since watching the Hobbit movies, I have always thought it was the kind of food that would be common with the dwarves, it seemed right up their ally, so I had to slip it in there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Tauriel's POV:**

With everything I had gone through recently, and the life changing decisions I had made, I quickly fell asleep, keenly aware of Kili's presence behind me. I rarely dream but this night I did, and it was less of a dream and more of a nightmare.

I was standing on a great ledge with the mist swirling about me. The sounds of a great battle were raging around me, but I could not see it. I looked around me desperate to find anything. And there, far above me, was Kili, fighting for his life, surrounded by Orcs. He was slashing at them viciously, the raw emotion and pain showing on his face. I wanted to scream his name, to run and help him, but his name fell choked from my throat and I stood frozen to the spot, watching him, knowing he could not take on a whole army alone. Somehow I put one foot in front of the other and was running towards the great tower built into the mountain in front of me, my blades in my hands. I spun, cutting down any Orc that dared to cross my path.

I called out for Kili, my voice ringing through the mountains. When I heard my name in answer, my heart leapt with joy, he was still alive, he was still fighting, and he was close. I stood rooted to the spot, trying to figure out which way his voice had come from. Out of nowhere a great Orc came and shoved me against the side of the mountain. I cried out in pain and in fear, unable to break free from his grasp, and cursing myself for not seeing him coming. I swung at him with my knife in my free hand, but his hold on my arm did not break. I was able to spin free, desperately trying to kill him, but with a loud growl he grabbed my swinging hand and viciously punched the side of my head. Picking me up by the throat, he held me until my feet could not touch the ground, sadistically toying with me. I used the last of my breath to cry out and kicked him trying to get away, but he turned and threw me against the side of the mountain.

I could not rise from the ground, and watched as he pulled his weapon from his back, prepared to end my life, when Kili appeared out of the mist above and landed on his back, sword in hand. He came for me, he had fought to reach me, he would save me. I watched, desperately trying to gain my breath as he fought the giant white Orc. But Kili was no match for him, he easily deflected Kili's blow and punched his face, reading to deal the killing blow. I took every bit of strength that I had left and launched myself at him, trying to pry the weapon from his hand, desperate to save Kili. But my strength was not equal to his and he easily tossed me aside like a rag doll. I could do nothing but watch as he drove the spike through Kili's body. His eyes finding me own as I cried out, and he held my gaze until taking his final breath.

The tears flowed freely down my face; I had failed him. I had failed him, and I had never taken the courage to tell him how I felt. I loved him. Despite all odds, I had found myself falling in love with him and had never found the courage to tell him. The anguish tore at my soul; I resolved to avenge him, even if it took my own life. I used what little strength I had left to push myself off the ground and launch myself at the Orc. He tried to shake me off but I held on to him, using my feet to push off the side of the mountain, I launched him, and myself over the edge.

I awoke to rough hands shaking my shoulders. The light was dim in the room and I was momentarily confused. Was this what the Halls of Mandos where like? I looked up to see the face of a very concerned Kili and let out a quiet sob, sitting up from my cot. It was just a dream, he was still here with me. I looked around the room and was relieved to see that he was the only one I had woken. His thumb gently stroked my cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Hush now, Amrâlimê. It was only a dream." He whispered gently, the other hand reaching up to gently stroke my hair. I leaned into his chest, taking comfort in the rugged smell that was uniquely him. "You were calling out my name in your sleep." He continued, "At first I thought it was a pleasant dream and was hesitant to wake you." I could hear the hesitation in his voice, "But then the tears started coming down your face, and you began to thrash about, I knew that I had to wake you. You did nearly punch me in the eye though, I got a good wallop to the side before I could get to you." He held me tight, protecting me and shielding me from the darkness of the night.

"Kili, I dreamed that you…" He stopped me, pressing his nose into the top of my head. "I know. There's no need to tell me and relive it in your thoughts." We stayed like that for quite some time, until my heart had calmed and I felt at peace again. There was something about the way that he held me to him, his arms wrapped around my frame that made me feel like I was safe from anything in the world.

Morning came too soon, and as the dwarves began to stir around us, he reluctantly freed me from his grasp before we could be discovered. A rather excited Ori, brimming with questions he wanted to ask me that had been put to the side last night by Kili, quickly approached me. I graciously accepted his offer to sit with him for breakfast. He wanted to know everything about the different plants and animals from the Mirkwood forest, he described several of them to me and even pulled out sketches of them from his journal. I was impressed with the drawings, for the rivaled the artistic talent of the elves. When I praised him as such, he waved me off, but I could see the blush rising in his ears. But all through the time talking with Ori, my eyes kept finding their way to Kili.

What if something happened to him? He did seem to like to put himself in dangerous situations, and I had already saved his life three times before. What if I never got the chance to tell him how I felt? My dream last night had made it very clear to me that I loved him with all of my being. I looked at him, his head flung back in laughter, the laugh reaching every part of his face. I smiled to myself, his joy bringing joy to my heart.

"Mistress Tauriel?" Ori snapped be back to attention, I could feel the blush rising on my neck having been caught staring off, not listening. "Pardon me Ori, go on, you were saying?"

Breakfast was a rather interesting affair. The dwarves, happy to be back in their home, cooked a large breakfast from the provisions they had been given in Laketown. Laughter and rowdiness accompanied the eating, food flying across the table at one another. I had never experienced anything like it in my life, the elves had always treated meals with refinery and dignity, and would be aghast to see food being so furiously thrown around in such a way. But when a boiled egg landed in my lap I hesitated for only a moment and took a bite out of it before flinging, with precise accuracy to hit Fili squarely in the forehead.

The dwarves instantly went silent and all turned to look at me. I nervously put my hand down, it being still up in the air from the throw. Fili reached up and brushed the egg from his face and from his braded moustache where it had gotten caught before throwing his head back and bursting out laughing, launching an apple back at me. I caught it with ease and took a bite out of it. The dwarves went back to their usual mealtime roughness, and even a few well aimed pieced of food were thrown in my direction. I smiled to myself, glad at how I was slowly, but surely being accepted.

When it came time to clean the dwarves started a song, and dishes were flying around the room. I stayed off to the side, watching in amazement as they turned the chore into a game, even going as far as to fling knives at each other, all within the beat of the tune they were merrily singing. Bilbo stepped up next to me, narrowly missing a cup being thrown across the room by Kili. "It is a wonder to watch them at work." He said, seemly unconcerned with his close call. "I wish I could join in." I laughed, "It almost seems like fun."

"It doesn't look as fun when they're doing with your own good china." His voice was good natured, but there was just the hint of a small grudge in his voice.

The mood changed instantly as Thorin stepped through the door and a plate, meant for Dori crashed against the wall near his head. "What are you doing?" He demanded, "No one will rest until the Arkenstone is found. GO!" He shouted, commanding the dwarves to search through the mountains of treasure that the dragon Smaug had piled up in the halls. I moved to follow the dwarves out, but he held out his arm to block me. "Not you, _she elf_." He sneered, "You may have fooled my nephews into trusting you, and have the protection of my Kingdom, but I do trust you. You will go nowhere near the treasures of Erebor. Kili!" He called out Kili, quickly stepping up in front of his Uncle. "Since you were so gracious to swear an oath with this elf, you will not leave her side. I will not have here wandering these halls alone and unchecked. And clean up this mess!" Kili bowed respectfully and accepted his Uncles task. We stood side by side and watched as he stormed off after the other dwarves, shouting orders as he went.

 **Kili's POV:**

My Uncle, while trying to punish me for my actions of protecting Tauriel, actually gifted me with what I most desired, the chance to spend more time by her side. Once the rest of the dwarves were gone, she helped me as I finished picking up the remains of breakfast. I could tell that she was itching to explore the halls just as much as I was though. As I stacked the last of the dishes back into their places I turned to her, "You know, there are lots of places to get lost in here. I've heard many tales of the wonders that the Kingdom holds, and not just the gold." I could see the spark of interest in her eyes. "And what might that be Master Dwarf?"

"Pools so deep that they seem to have no bottom, with steam rising from the surface, rooms filled with facets of gems that sparkle like starlight, a library so vast that one could get lost in its halls, just to name a few." She put away the last of the silverware, turning towards me. "And which should we try and find first?"

As it turns out our adventure was much more difficult that originally planned. Many parts of the kingdom were hard to get to or inaccessible because of the dragon's destruction. But as we picked our way through we came across a small room in a remote part of the halls. These rooms seemed to be untouched by the destruction of Smaug, and it seemed as if life had only frozen for the people who had lived here. The rooms that we looked into were filled with mining equipment, some of it seemed like it could still be usable. And when I caught a gleam reflecting off the wall from my light ahead, I hopped that we had found one of the wonders that I had promised.

Sure enough, as we walked deeper into the hall, the glimmers began to grow until they reflected all around us like the twinkle of many stars. I turned to see Tauriel smiling, looking around her with awe and wonder. The light shown and reflected around her, making it look like she really was walking in starlight. "She walks in starlight in another world." I say, awestruck by her beauty and grace. She looked at me, that startled look I have seen on her face when she is struggling with her emotions. I take a deep breath, gathering all the courage I have to say the next words that I had only uttered before when I thought she was not real. "Do you think she could have loved me?" The smile that spreads across her face is more brilliant than the light of the gems; it is pure and unchecked emotion. "Yes." She whispers, and then her lips are upon mine.

It is as if the world had stopped spinning and she was the only thing in all of Middle Earth that existed in that moment. I pull her closer to me, and pour all of the love that I feel for her into the kiss. She kisses me back with just as much passion, and I know I will never love another as I love her.

* * *

 **AN: Not originally how I had planned their kiss, but it kind of just worked out this way. I loved how things with the dwarves seemed to be centered around song, like the Blunt the Knives song, and the Misty Mountains song, that I had to include it in my story. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Kili's POV:**

The next few days I gladly went about with my uncle's punishment. Tauriel and I explored parts of Erebor that I had never known existed. While there was much destroyed by Smaug's wrath, there was just as much that had remained untouched over the years. Great statues of my forefathers looked above us, their scowls reaching me with my hand firmly wrapped around Tauriel's slender fingers. I had the feeling that some of the other dwarves were beginning to catch on to us. The hushed whispers, the subtle looked that passed between us, it was all I could do to control myself when I was around them, but when we were alone….

If stone could move and speak, I'm sure the statue of an ancient king I currently had Tauriel pressed up against would have some strong words to say. Her lips were intoxicating, and while it was sometimes a struggle to reach them, with hers a good half a foot above my own, it did not hinder us in the slightest. I pulled back for air and she let out a soft sigh. I nuzzled my face against her neck, letting what I had of a beard tickle against her soft skin. She laughed, squirming to get away from me, but I held her tight in my arms.

"Stop, stop!" she cried breathlessly between bouts of laughter. I wished that she could be like this all the time, to let go of all of her emotions and be free to express herself. She was starting to open up among the others of the party, but she still kept a great deal closed and guarded. But when we were alone, it was like an open book. So completely did she trust me that she held nothing back, and I gave the same in return. I eased myself to the ground, pulling her with me down into my lap.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." I whispered, softly kissing the top of her head. She hummed, nuzzling her head into my chest. It was almost hard to believe that she was a trained killer when I held her in my arms like this. She was so soft to touch, and smelled like the mist of a summer morning. I absentmindedly traced the curves of her ear up to the point. I admittedly was fascinated by them, their shape and feel, the way they looked, and of course… how well they could hear.

Tauriel was out of my lap with her knives drawn before I even knew what was happening. I looked around baffled, when I heard the shuffle of boots come around the corner and then Fili stepped into the room. Tauriel instantly relaxed, putting her knives back into their sheaths _"Creoso, mellonamin."_ She said in welcome to him. Fili smiled "Why hello to you to, at least that's what I hope you said?" He looked at her brows raised. She chucked, "I only said welcome my friend." And gracefully gave him a short bow. He laughed, "Ah, and what would be the proper response for that?"

 _"Diola lle mellonamin."_ She answered, the words flowing as easy as water down a stream from her tongue. "It means, Thank you my friend."

 _"Diola lle mellonamin."_ Fili said slowly, trying to get the words right, as Tauriel smiled at him encouragingly.

I watched in amusement as Fili stumbled over the Elvish words. I had mastered those a few days ago, and Tauriel was beginning to teach me some harder phrases. She praised me and said I was a quick learner of the tongue, to which I had a rather crass remark back about the skill and quick learning of my tongue. But I did wonder if I was actually doing well, I wanted to test it on an elf who did not have… other interests in me.

Fili turned to me "I didn't interrupt anything…" He said looking between me and Tauriel, an amused grin on his face. I laughed, picking myself up from the ground, "Nothing that can't be finished later." I said with a wink in Tauriel's direction, causing a blush to creep up her chest. "Now tell me brother, what are you doing in the depths of Erebor." Fili put an arm around my shoulders, "Trying to find you before Uncle does." He said, with any kind of a smile whipped from his face, "I'm sure he wouldn't be as pleased or happy to find you in your present…. Situation."

"We're careful…" I said sheepishly.

"No, you're reckless, as always." He said with a pointed look at me, then glancing at Tauriel, "Both of you are. Maybe that's part of why you're so suited for each other." He paused, looking at the worry that had sprouted on our faces, waved his hand, "The others besides Oin and Bofur don't know, but they have their suspicions. You have to be more careful if you don't want Uncle to find out."

"I'm not going to hide our love forever." I said pulling away from him, and slipping my fingers into Tauriel's, who I could tell from the instant my fingers touched her own that she was tense and worried. "I agree Kili, and I will rejoice with you the day the both of you bring your secret to the light, but Uncle… he is not the same right now Kili. You have not been around him these past few day, but…. he has changed, greatly. He will not allow anyone to rest until the Arkenstone is found, and poor Bombur, I'm sure he's beginning to look a little thinner…" I could see the distress in my brother's face, and the tears that threatened to spill over. I started to step forward, but Tauriel was much faster than I was. She stepped forward and put her hand on my brother's shoulder. "I know what I must do."

 **Tauriel's POV:**

As much as it pained me to give up my precious time with Kili, I felt like the rest of the dwarves needed me as well. It was strange, in the short time I had spent with them, I was starting to accept them as my own people, my brothers, much like I had loved and accepted my fellow guards in Mirkwood. So for the time being, I became an excuse for them to rest. The dwarves used Thorin's command that I not be left alone to come and take much needed rest in my company throughout the day, using it as a way to get around his orders of not allowed anyone to rest until the Arkenstone was found. And so I spent the next few days getting more acquainted with the different dwarves.

I helped Oin with grinding and mixing of different herbs for medicinal treatments, and he had a great deal of questions to ask me about Elven medicine, which I was glad to answer. Gloin, who at first was short with me, and tolerated my presence as an excuse for a break, was quick to warm up to me when I politely asked him about his family. He quickly pulled a picture frame out a hidden pocked of his coat and showed me his wife and his son Gimli. Who I, as I had been taught by Kili, complimented them on their fine beards, after that Gloin was much more open and welcoming with me when he came to take up his turn "watching" me.

Balin was content to share stories between the two of us. He told the stories of the legendary dwarves, and I of the elves. I could tell that he was greatly troubled by what was going on with Thorin, but I did not press him on the matter. Ori was happy as ever to spend time with me, and drew the different plants and animals of the forest as I described them to him. Bofur told jokes, many of them at my expense and crudely suggestive of how I spent the past few days with Kili, but I learned quickly to laugh them off, as he meant them well and in good nature. He also started to teach me dwarvish songs and would play his clarinet to teach me the tunes. With Bombur, we would prepare food to bring to the other dwarves. He was also quick to accept me, once I showed him a few tricked I had learned out on scouting missions, and much to his surprise that I did eat meat, just not as much of it as the dwarves seemed to enjoy.

The one dwarf that didn't seem to warm up to me, or at least tolerate my being there was Dwalin. He would come in and the entire time spend in my company would be in sharpening his many weapons. I tried many times to start conversation with him, only to be met with silence and glares. So I began to use that time to work on sharpening and fine tuning my own weapons.

It was the beginning of the third day, while I was helping Bombur prepare the noon meal for the rest of the dwarves when I heard the horns. I dropped what I was doing and ran for the front gates, stopping only to grab my bow and arrows from their place by the door with Bombur impressively right behind me. I had heard those horns all of my life, and knew what the meant, the elves where here. I skidded to a halt in front of the gates with Bombur puffing behind me, the rest of the dwarves were reading themselves with weapons, Kili's eyes found mine as Thorin marched through the midst of us, beckoning the dwarves with a short "Come on." He didn't specifically exclude me, so I followed the dwarves to the top of the wall they had impressively constructed out of rubble.

When I reached the top, I could hardly believe my eyes. The entire Elven legion faced us from the walls of the city of Dale, their golden armor gleaming in the sunlight. Thranduil had called his entire army, and I knew this meant more that bringing aid to the people of Dale. If Thranduil did not get whatever he was after, it would mean war. I looked around, we did not stand a chance, with thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and an elf against an entire army. And would I even be able to fight against them? I stood worried thinking of how I had been trained and helped to train many of the elves that were now facing us. No doubt that they would see me among the ranks of the dwarves. I felt Kili step up beside me, and his hand gently brush mine in comfort. His message was clear, we would get through this, together.

Bard, the bowman rode forward on a great horse. "Hail Thorin, Son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin demanded, his hand firmly gripped on his sword.

"Why does the King of the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?" Bard demanded back, unfazed by the harsh words of the king.

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." I did not fail to notice the glance Thorin gave my way, but I straightened my back and pretended not to notice.

"My lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Would you not speak with me?"

Thorin turned and descended from the top of the wall, but not before turning and carefully taking a Raven from its cage, placed just below us, and whispering to it in the language of the dwarves, sent it flying above us. One by one the dwarves quietly followed Thorin down to listen to what Bard had to say. I followed, but stayed in the back of the group, though I could still hear every word. All Bard asked was for gold that Thorin had promised to the people of Laketown, to rebuild their city and their lives. My heart went out to them. I had experience the death and destruction first hand and knew the struggles that their people must be going through. But Thorin was not swayed, even with the threat of the Elvish army at his door, he was refusing to help them. And worse than that, he was refusing to honor his word, something that I had gathered from Kili was Thorin's finest trait, that he would always honor a promise that was made.

Thorin turned, and seeing the dwarves gathered behind him, ordered Bard away. Fear struck me then, if he would not honor his promise to the people of Laketown, would he turn me away from Erebor? I had not sworn the blood oath to him, but to Kili. And it was Kili who had offered me sanctuary. The only way it could be broken would be for him to turn both of us out, and up until now I was sure that he would never do that, that he would honor the promise that Kili had given me, but now I was not as sure. If we were turned out now, as Thranduil had called his armies, it would be worse than banishment, I would be executed as a traitor for going to the other side, their enemy. How I wished I could show them that the dwarves were not their enemy, but that was beyond my power now.

Thorin and the dwarves made their way back up to the top of the wall and watched Bard ride off. Kili and Bofur both protectively stood on each side of me. I could tell that the dwarves did not agree with what Thorin had done, but they would stand behind their King no matter what. With dread I realized that I had left one bad King for another, and this time there was no easy escape. I held on to the hope that Thorin would break through the dragon sickness and become the King that Kili and the other dwarves had described him to be. I glanced to my right at Kili, his eyes staring straight out in front of him, at the retreating back of Bard. At least this time, my heart was free.

I was startled out of my musings when Bilbo stepped out of the crowd of dwarves up to Thorin. "What are you doing?" His voice conveyed the emotion he was feeling, the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "You cannot go to war." I was impressed with the little hobbit, standing up and saying what the rest would not say.

"This does not concern you." Thorin replied without even giving him a glance.

"Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are in fact outnumbered. " The hobbit spoke the truth, and expressed the worries and concerns that I too held in my mind.

"Not for much longer." Thorin replied, finally turning to face Bilbo

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asked, clearly confused. I turned, my interest piqued.

"It means Master Baggins" Thorin said stepping closer to Bilbo, and looking down at him, "You should never underestimate dwarves." He turned away and addressed the dwarves, "We have reclaimed Erebor, now, we defend it." He turned to walk away, but looked back, his eyes finding mine. "You." He demanded. "It is time to test the oath you made of your service to the Kingdom of Erebor, follow me." And with that he turned and headed down the steps, and I was left with no choice but to follow him down.

* * *

 **AN: I decided to extend the timeline of events a little so that Tauriel has more time to spend and get to know the Dwarves. In the movie it seemed like the elves were there overnight, but I figured it takes time to move armies. Let me know what you think, I always love the encouragement and responses I get in your comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Tauriel POV:**

I followed Thorin silently, my mind racing as to what he wanted from me. He lead me to a large chamber with a stone table set in the middle. I marveled to see the craftsmanship of the table, for it was nothing like I had ever seen before. Inlaid into the table in very detailed carvings was a map of the areas surrounding the Lonely Mountain. I ran my fingers along the edge, studying the map and its great attention to detail, even every little steam was recorded meticulously. I was so enamored with the craftsmanship that I almost didn't hear the others entering the room, Balin followed by Dwalin, and then Fili. I looked up and gave Balin and Fili a small smile, happy to have those I considered my friends with me.

"She-elf" Thorin called my attention, "You have sworn an oath of loyalty to the Kingdom of Erebor. You more than any of us will know the strategy the elves will use. Do not withhold any information, or you will find yourself on the wrong side of the gate come morning." It was then that I fully realized what this room was. A war chamber. Thorin truly meant to fight the entire elf army with only a handful of men. "You cannot throw away the lives of your men. We are outnumbered a thousand to one, and they know it." I could feel my temper rising, and took a deep breath in through my nose to try and calm my emotions before I got myself thrown out. "It is not your concern with what I do." His voice echoed throughout the hall, "This means certain death, you cannot face an entire army alone." I felt a hand press on my arm, and looked to see Fili there beside me. "I am the KING! I will not take orders from an elf bitch! Now, I will give you one more chance. What will the elves strategy be?"

The room was filled with a silence that you could have heard a pin drop. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to push the anger aside, for it would not help me here. Hold on to it, use it in the battle, do not let what you have worked so hard for, the acceptance that you have earned go to waste, the love you have fought hard to keep. I opened my eyes, and let out the breath, stepping up to the table. "They will want the battle over quickly so that they can return home. They know we are outnumber, and outmatched, but they do not want us to retreat into the mountain where they will have to search and hunt us down, which could take days or even weeks." I traced the ridge that was the city of Dale. "They will send their swords to the front, they're shields are designed to interconnect so that they are protected from arrow fire from above. They will have their archers rain arrows down upon us, they will taunt us, and try to draw us out into the field, once we engage their swords, they will stop their volley of arrows, for fear of hitting their own men. But the men on the front line are well trained, spending hundreds of years learning their craft." I fell silent, the cold stone sapping the warmth from my hands. Thorin circled the table to stand opposite of me. "And if the tide of the battle turned against them?" Thorin asked. I looked up at him in disbelief, but held my tongue. "Thranduil is not one to waste blood on a lost cause, the lives of his men are worth more to him than that, he will wait and come back another day."

If Thorin noticed the jab, he gave no indication, he did not even look up at me, he simply studied the map set before him. "When will they attack?" I stared straight at him, daring him to meet my eyes. "The first light of the morning, when the sun will be at their backs."

Thorin looked up, studying me, and then turned to the dwarves gathered, "Dwalin, escort the she-elf back to the others. I want her under watch day and night, I will not have her giving any plans away to the elves." I felt the rough hand encircle around my arm and give it a soft tug. We walked down the hallway in silence, as was our custom. I could feel the anger bubbling back up inside of me. He would rather have his men the slaughtered then give up any of the treasures of the mountain. I had never felt so angry in my hundreds of years. I had come to care for each and every one of these men in their own way. I would even feel a great loss if the dwarf beside me was slain, and he didn't even like me.

I could not contain my anger any longer, and lashed out, screaming and throwing myself against the stone of the mountain with all my force, then slowing sinking to the ground, tears escaping my eyes. The dwarves would follow him no matter what, that I was sure of. And I knew that no matter what I would follow Kili, I would not risk almost losing him again.

Dwalin waited patiently while I collected myself, and then continued to lead me on. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that I noticed we weren't heading back to the others. "This isn't the way back to the main gate." I questioned. Dwalin stopped, and looked at me, the scowl still on his face, but there was a sort of kindness in his eyes. "If you are going to fight side by side with the dwarves, you need to know how the dwarves fight." He said pushing open a door to the right and leading me into an empty room.

That is where Fili and Kili found us several hours later. I do not know how long they stood there watching, I was so focused on Dwalin. We had gone over the various weapons, and were now going over the different attack formations. Being a shorter race, the dwarves had to make up for their height difference in battle. Sweat dripped from my brow as I braced myself against his attack. The force of it pushed me back a couple of inches, but I held strong. He had been giving it his all the whole afternoon, and I held nothing back either. I was distracted for a second when Kili stifled a cough, and found myself flat on my back on the ground, Dwalin's axe held inches from my face. "Never take your eyes off your enemy, and never underestimate them." He growled, then extended a hand to help me up from the ground. He walked with me to stand next to Fili and Kili. "One more thing, she-elf." I looked at him, his stern gaze appraising me, "The dwarven battle cry." His turned his face up, and screamed so it echoed throughout the room " _Baruk khazad ai-menu!"_ ( _The axes of the dwarves are upon you)._ Then he turned and looked at me expectantly. I knew I could not match him, in volume or in the might of his voice, but I gave it my all, and shouted it back at him. Dwalin nodded in approval, and without another word turned and left.

 **Kili's POV:**

I loved watching Tauriel fight. Fili had told me what had happened in the council room, and what had been said, and I was concerned when Tauriel and Dwalin had not shown up, so Fili and I had gone looking for them. I had felt my heart drop to the ground, when I had heard her cry out, and rushed to the room it came from, my sword already drawn, but was stopped by Fili when we heard Dwalin coaching her, much like he had coached us as young dwarflings.

Tauriel walked between Fili and myself as we made our way to the entrance. She slowed her pace and laced her fingers though my own. Fili took the hint, and walked on ahead, leaving us to ourselves. "I am so sorry for what my uncle said to you. He has no right…." She stopped and turned to me, laying her finger across my lips. "I have had much time to think about it, and to vent my emotions learning how to handle an axe, and a war hammer." She smiled slightly. "I know that it was not your uncle speaking, but the evil sickness that rests upon him. We must help him, stand by him, and not give up on him." I took her hand in my own, and pressed it to the side of my face. "Tauriel it is not too late, you can escape from this. I can help you over the wall under the cover of darkness, you can go to your people…." She cut me off with her lips pressing against my own. When she pulled back her fierce gaze met my own, "My place is here, beside you. These are my people now." I could see that there was no room for argument in here eyes. She had made up her mind and would not be persuaded otherwise. "But Tauriel, the elves, you grew up with them, fought by their sides, how can you fight against them?" Her fingertips brushed the hair from my face, "You are _Mela en' coiamin (the love of my life)_ and I will cut down anyone who tries to take you from me." She pressed her lips to mine once again, with so much passion, I knew that my battle was lost. I held her close to me, savoring the feeling of her lips on my own, not knowing which kiss would be our last.

We continued on and following the sounds of the others. They had found a small chamber full of armor and weapons and were handing them out, and putting them on, preparing for the imminent battle. I moved to let go of Tauriel's hand, knowing that she had worked hard to hide what was between us from the others, but she held fast on to my hand. I looked up at her questioning, "I will not face death hiding our love like it is something to be ashamed of." She replied to my gaze and stepped into the room. The others fell silent as we stepped in, as they noticed our hands wrapped around each others, I could feel Tauriel tense, as if daring to challenge us. I met each and every one of their eyes, these were the men I had grown up with, trained with, and traveled with. Men I had come to think of as my brothers. After a few moments of silence, someone from the back of the room, Bofur mostly likely, yelled out, "Well it's about time!" and everyone broke out into cheers, and congratulations, passing me around with pats on the back, and crude jokes exclaimed in Khuzdul.

It was especially hard to find armor for Tauriel, everything made to fit a dwarf's girth and stature. In the end, we were able to piece together a plate to protect her chest, and a helm that fit her. Then the waiting began. We joined the rest of my kin, sat by the gate and waited.

 **Tauriel POV:**

The night was long and while many of the dwarves took turns sleeping, I could not close my eyes. I did not want to lose Kili after I had just gotten him. My dream from the other night was at the forefront of my mind, watching the spear go into his body, and seeing the life drain from his eyes. I would not let that happen.

Morning came with the sounds of the horns. The dwarves rushed to the top of the battlement and I joined them. Thorin stood waiting, and the rest of the dwarves fell into place around him. I stepped up next to Kili and looking out over the vast army of elves and men, and watched as Bard and Thranduil approached through the ranks. Thranduil seemed too happy, like he had gotten exactly what he wanted. Thorin took a bow and with expert aim, loosed an arrow that struck the ground at Thraunduil's mount's feet. "I will put the next one between your eyes." Thorin said daring to come closer as he pulled back another arrow. I could see now where Kili had learned how to use his bow. Thorin had meant the first shot as a warning, he would not miss his mark if the second arrow flew. The dwarves shouted their approval, but Thranduil only smiled, and with the flick of his wrist had all of his arches ready to fire at will, causing all the dwarves except Thorin to duck for cover. But with another motion the archers lowered their weapons. His eyes found mine, but held no interest, I meant nothing to him. "We have come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted."

"What payment? I have you nothing! You have nothing." Thorin shouted back, still holding the arrow aimed and ready to fire. Thranduil nodded at Bard, who reached inside of his coat and pulled forth a great gem. I knew immediately from the reactions around me that this had been the stone that Thorin had been searching for, the Arkenstone. "We have this." The dragonslayer said, holding it up. "We will give it back, once you have given to us what was promised and honors his word." Bard said simply, slipping the stone back into his chest.

I could feel the wrath radiating off of Thorin as he turned. "She gave it to them." He took a step toward me, his hand on his sword, "She has betrayed us. I knew I should not have allowed her in our halls!" Kili pushed me back behind him.

"Actually, it was me." A small voice came from behind me, stepping through the rest of the dwarves, Bilbo. "I gave it to them." Thorin turned on Bilbo, "You…" his gaze was cold, but Bilbo did not flinch. "I took it as my fourteenth share."

"You would steal from me?" Thorin did not move, unbelieving.

"Steal from you? No. I may be a bugler, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I am willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim? Your claim. You have no claim over me you miserable rat." Thorin shouted advancing on Bilbo.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to but…."

"But what thief?" Thorin growled, the air tense.

"You are changed Thorin, the dwarf I met on Bagend would never go back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me of loyalty." Thorin said, the tears in his eyes at Bilbos betrayal evident. "Throw him from the ramparts!" He shouted, and it was only then that Bilbo looked frightened, but none of the dwarves moved to carry out his orders. "Do you not hear me!" Thorin yelled, grabbing on to Fili, who struggled against him. "I will do it myself!" Thorin shouted latching on to Bilbo, trying to throw him over the edge while the other dwarves and myself tried to stop him.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGERLER!" Came a great voice from below, "Then please don't damage him, return him to me." Mithrandir. Thorin stopped but still held Bilbo close to the edge. "You are not making a very splendid figure, as King Under the Mountain are you? Thorin son of Thrain" He questioned. Thorin loosed his hold on Bilbo and the dwarves near him rushed to help him climb down the ramparts as Thorin shouted back, "Never again will I have dealings with wizards and shire rats!" I watched as Bilbo hastily climbed down the side of the mountain and into the safety of Mithrandir.

"Are we resolved then?" asked Bard, "We will give the Arkenstone for what was promised. Give us your answer, will you have peace or war?" Thorin stood silent, and it seemed for a moment that he was going to give up on this suicide mission. Then, a crow flew up and landed on the stone in front of him. Thorin looked from it to the horizon where the sound of troops could be heard as they came over the top of the hill.

"I will have war."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if these bits are jumbled around at all. I don't own the movie, and I haven't seen it in forever, so I just have the clips that I can find on Youtube to go off of. I left off the part where Kili was yelling about them taking the arkenstone, because I thought it really didn't fit in my store with his character. Let me know what you think! The battle is in the next few chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Tauriel:**

The army of dwarves rode up over the hill, the sun shining at their backs. I had never been so thankful in my entire life to see an army of dwarves, hope was not lost, I was curious though, how did the army of dwarves know that we were in distress? The company of dwarves around me cheered as they approached, shaking their weapons in the air. I looked over at Thorin to see a smug smile on his face, and realized this had been the plan all along. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that this was no longer a suicide mission, but I still hoped beyond reason that this could come to an end without the dwarves and elves shedding each other's blood.

The dwarven army was lead by a red haired dwarf, riding on top of a giant boar, who radiated power and authority. I leaned down to Kili, whispering, "Who is that? And how have they come so quickly?" He smiled at me, his excitement beaming from his entire face, "That is our cousin Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin sent the Raven asking for his aid." The raven, of course! I hadn't given it a second thought. Elves were know to be able to communicate with some animals, it stood within reason that dwarves could as well. Thranduil, seeing the army of dwarves a bigger threat than the small group of us barricaded in, turned his army to face them. I noticed there was also an army of men from Laketown, armed with their makeshift weapons, at the side of the elves. I watched as the three armies approached each other, Dain riding out in front addressed the elves and men.

"Good morning! How are we all?" He said almost cheerfully, "I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would ya consider, JUST SORTING OFF! ALL OF YOU! RIGHT NOW!" The sudden change in demure was enough for the men to anxiously back away, Bard having to call to them to hold their ground, but the elves drew their weapons, preparing for battle. The difference between them was night and day, the elves were trained, skilled warriors, where the men probably had never held a weapon in their lives.

Mithrandir approached Dain, and I watched anxiously, if anyone would be able to talk sense in all of this madness, it would be him. "Come now, Lord Dain." He called out.

"Gandalf the Grey." Dain said in acknowledgment, "Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down." I gripped the stone looking over the armies. If there was a legion of Orcs marching upon us, we would all be lost, four armies fighting amongst each other, there would be no winner but death. Dain did not heed Mithrandir's warning, scoffing at his proposition to stand down.

"I will not stand down before any elf. Not least, this faithless woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then." The dwarves around me cheered once more, as Thranduil spat an insult back at Dain, "He is clearly mad, like his cousin." I managed a glance at Thorin. No, Dain may be strong headed, but he was not mad to want to defend his people and his homeland.

"You hear that lads? Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" Dain shouted, riding back to his troops, and preparing them for battle. The battle cry of the dwarves, that Dwalin taught me the night before rang through the mountains. And the elves prepared their arches and shields. Just as they were preparing to attack, and crackling sound was heard from the hills, and from the earth burst forth were-worms, giant creatures known for tunneling deep within the earth, crushing everything in their path, but just as quickly as they had appeared, they disappeared back down into the earth. But then a voice called out in the black tongue, and a mighty horn was blown, and out of the tunnels swarmed an army of Orcs.

Dain, turned his army away from the elves, and road to face the Orcs. The elves, stood frozen awaiting orders, and I looked out praying that they would come to the dwarves aid. "I'm going over the wall who's with me?!" One of the dwarves around me shouted, and the rest raised their voices in agreement. Even I raised my voice in unison with them, seeing the dark army, I felt the urge to go to the dwarves aid, have them rally around their King, and beat back the darkness that threated the land.

"Stand down." Thorin ordered, turning away. We looked at him in astonishment, not truly believing what we were hearing. Just the day before he was willing to face an army of elves with only a handful of men, but now… "Are we to do nothing?!" I raised my voice, taking a step towards him. The icy glare from him was enough to stop me in my tracks. "I said, stand down!" Thorin said, walking away from the wall, but not before giving me a final look that said my life hung by a thread in his eyes. I turned away, my eyes on the battle. All I could do was watch as the dwarves ran at the Orcs, and formed a wall of shields, each man helping to cover the one beside him, spears drawn, and still the elves did not move. Mithrandir shouted something to Thranduil, and he looked out at the army of dwarves and then up at me, my emotion was clearly displayed my face, the pain and the sorrow, and the hopelessness that I felt. With the flick of his wrist Thranduil gave the order and the elves surged to support the dwarves. I felt a sense of relief and gratitude, all would not be lost, the dwarves and the elves would fight together as one. As the Orcs approached the dwarven line, the elven warriors nimbly leaped over the ranks of dwarves, slaughtering the oncoming wave of Orcs. It seamed for a minute like the tide of the battle was in our favor, but then the horn blew once more, and I looked up to find its source. I spotted it, high atop a watch-tower on a tall hill, that stirred something in the back of my mind. On the top I could just make out the dreaded Orc leader Azog, and the structure that they were currently moving. I realized instantly what he was doing, Azog was coordinating the attacks from a safe distance, where he could see the whole battle.

Another legion of Orcs marched down, having been hidden from sight until the order to attack was given, but this time they were not heading to fight the dwarves and elves, they marched towards the city of Dale, and they were not alone, they had cave trolls with them, armed with large stones meant to crush the walls of the city. The men of Laketown rushed back to defend their new home, as I watched in horror, the Orcs had us out numbered, and had us fighting on two fronts. I could not turn away from the battle, no matter how much I wanted to. I watched as the elves, dwarves, and men lost their lives and was powerless to help. I felt Kili's hand slip into my own and a small tear escaped and ran down my face.

 **Kili:**

As the minutes ticked by I felt myself become more and more restless. I stood with Tauriel hand in hand, watching our brothers be slaughtered by wave after wave of Orcs. The second army of Orcs was overrunning the city of Dale and the elves had fallen back. Dain's army was slowly being surrounded, their backs to the gates of Erebor, and I could no longer watch. I gently pulled Tauriel by the hand and she numbly followed, her eyes unfocused, and her cheeks stained with tears. I sat on the steps, guiding her down beside me, the others around us just as solemn. Dwalin came back from speaking with Thorin, and everyone looked up, hopeful. If anyone would be able to talk sense into Thorin it would have been Dwalin, but he only shook his head, and sat down, putting his head between his hands. I could hear the horns blowing, and restlessly shifted in my seat. I would not sit by while my own people died on our doorstep. I would not hide like a coward. I was a warrior, a Son of Durin, and the Sons of Durin did not shy from a fight, they did not go back on their word. I should be out there, fighting side by side with my brothers in arms, not sitting by and doing nothing!

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Thorin emerging from the hall, the glow of the gold illuminating behind him. I stood to face him, feeling Tauriel stand behind me, I could not take it any longer. "I will not hid behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles, _for us_!" I shouted, challenging him. "It is not in my blood Thorin." I said, now face to face with my King, Uncle, and adoptive father. I could feel the tears in my eyes, pleading with him to be the man I knew him to be.

"No, it is not." He answered quietly, "We are Sons of Durin, and Durinsfolk do not flee from a fight." Thorin smiled, and I could see it in his eyes, my uncle, the man who had raised me as his own since I was a small dwarfing, had encouraged me when I showed interest in the bow, rather than discourage it as many dwarven fathers would, that was the man who was now looking back at me. He had broken through the dragon sickness, and I felt a great relief wash over me, as Thorin embraced me, touching his forehead to my own, something that the dwarven people considered one of the most intimate gestures between family. Then pulling back, he walked pasted me and addressed the other men. I turned and saw Tauriel a couple of steps back, her hand still frozen on the hilt of her dagger, watching me carefully. When she saw the smile that spread on my face she relaxed and a small smile of her own graced her face. I came and stood beside her as my uncle began to speak.

"I have no right to ask this, of any of you," He said, his eyes looking around at all of us, resting on Tauriel slightly longer than the rest, "But will you follow me, one last time?" One by one, the men stood and raised their weapons to Thorin. I heard the sound of a blade being pulled from its scabbard and looked to see Tauriel next to me, her own blade drawn, and laid across her arm, as she knelt before Thorin. Thorin smiled at all of us, and then gave orders for the great bell to be drawn up, and suddenly every one was in a blur of action.

We all stood to the side as Bombur blew our horn, announcing to Dain that help was on the way. I looked up at Tauriel, her face seemed to glow in the morning light, her knives ready in her hands, I reached out and brushed my hand across her knuckles, _"Men lananubukhs menu." (I love you)_ I whispered to her as Bifur cut the rope that held the bell in place, it swung in a great ark before nocking down the great wall we had built from the rubble. There was a brief second as the dust cleared, where she bent down and pressed her lips against mine. It was not a goodbye, but a promise; 'I will not lose you' her kiss seemed to say. It was over as quickly as it began as Thorin shouted _"Remenu!" (To arms!)_ and Tauriel's voice was among our own as we shouted, running behind him, _"Baruk khazad ai-menu!" (The axes of the dwarves are upon you!)_

Dain's men rallied around Thorin, forming a wedge and driving back the Orcs. Tauriel stayed close by my side, her blades spinning so fast I could hardly see them. We worked together as a team, cutting down any Orc who dared to cross our path. It was as if we were part of an elaborate dance, each perfectly in tune with the others steps, never once faltering. Her blades spun in a deadly ark, killing an Orc who was about to plunge a spear into my back, and I shouted, taking out another who had an arrow aimed for her heart. She spun, pulling an arrow from her quiver and rapidly firing it, piercing the eye of a troll that Dwalin and Fili were facing, giving them the opportunity to take it down. She was one of us now, fighting shoulder to shoulder with the dwarves, and they fought with her defending her as if she was their own sister. Fili shouted, throwing a knife that landed square in the forehead of an Orc who was about to attack Tauriel. I smiled, cutting down another Orc. Knowing that she had been truly accepted as one of our own.

Thorin appeared though the fray on top of a war ram, with three more in tow. "Fili, Kili, Dwalin! Follow me." I jumped onto the back of the closest one, and Tauriel vaulted up behind me. Thorin looked at her, but did not argue; only nodded at her in an unspoken agreement, she was a worthy warrior and he would need her. "To Ravenhill!" He shouted, and we followed him, through he thick of the Orc army, cutting down those in our path. Tauriel stood up, hooking her foot in the back of my armor for balance and began firing arrows as quickly as she could. I worried that she would fall, but she never once faltered. "Why are we going Thorin?" Fili shouted.

"To take down Azog once and for all." Thorin shouted, spurring his ram on.

 **Legolas:**

I rode into the city of Dale, killing any Orc who dared to cross my path, looking for any sign of Tauriel as I went. I had to warn them, there was another army coming, they would be overwhelmed. Much to my relief I spotted Mithrandir up ahead and pulled my horse to a stop in front of him. "Gandalf!" I shouted, dropping off my horse, as he rushed to me, "There is a second army, a legion of Gundabad Orcs, they are almost upon us." My eyes darted around, looking for any trace of her red hair.

"Gundabad… ah, this was their plan all along, Azog engages our forces, then Blog, sweeps in from the North."

"The North! Where is the North, exactly?" Asked the little creature at Gandalf's side, he did not look like a dwarf. "Ravenhill." Gandalf said, looking out to the hill in the north. "Ravenhill" the small man exclaimed, "But Thorin is up there! And Fili, and Kili, and Dwalin, and Tauriel! They're all up there!" I felt the icy grip of panic seize my heart as I looked up at the tall hill. Tauriel was up there, and there was a wave of Gundabad Orcs about to overtake the hill. I turned and leaped onto my horse, racing away as Gandalf called after me. My mother had died at the hands of the Gundabad Orcs, tortured until she died a slow and painful death, they showed her no mercy. There is no grave for her, and I have little memory left of her. I will not let Tauriel face the same fate, I thought as I spurred my horse on faster.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this took me a little longer to post! The battle of Ravenhill is up next (DU, DU, DU). I already have plans for it, so hopefully I'll have it up faster than this one. Hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Legolas:**

I raced through the streets of Dale, if only I could get there fast enough, I might have the chance to warn her, to save her. But as I rode I kept seeing elf after elf, going in the wrong direction, away from the battle. I pulled my horse up, stopping one of them, demanding "Where are you going?" The elf bowed slightly, "You're father has ordered a retreat my lord."

"Where is he?" I growled.

"Last I saw he was that way my lord" he said pointing, "Down by the abandoned square."

I turned my horse and spurred it on, hoping that Tauriel could hold on for a few more minutes. If my father retreated now and abandoned the men and the dwarves, all would be lost. I had watched Tauriel grow from a little elfling and knew that once she had made her mind up on something nothing would change it. She would not abandon the dwarves now, not even if it seemed hopeless. I slide off my horse and waited at the end of an alley. I could hear my father and his men approaching and he would have no choice but to face me. I drew my sword as he turned the corner "You will go no further." I challenged, stepping forward. "You will not abandon these people now, not this time. I stood by while you turned away the last time, when the dragon came, but I will not let you turn away when there is still hope yet."

"Get out of my way." He threatened.

"They will all be slaughtered!"

"Yes they will die, today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now, what does it matter, they are mortal." He paused eyeing me carefully, "And she has thrown her lot in with them. It is no concern of mine what happens to her now."

I pointed my sword at him, "You think you're life is worth more than theirs, than hers, when there is no love in it?"

"What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for her is not love. She does not love you; she has chosen to follow some fleeting passion rather than honor and duty. Let her die."

"If you let her die, you will have to kill me too." I said, lowering my sword, when he did not respond, I turned without another word and leapt onto the back of my horse, racing for Ravenhill. I only hopped that I could get there in time.

 **Tauriel:**

The rams handled scaling the rocks with ease. They bound to and from one rock to the other as gracefully as a dancer, allowing us to cut down the Orcs in our path with ease. We reached the top quickly and killed the few Orcs that rushed at us. I was filled with a feeling of unease, it was too easy to get up here, something in the back of my mind told me. With his vantage point at the very top of the tower Azog would have seen us coming from a mile away, so why the lack of a welcoming party? The mist swirled around us, obscuring everything but the top part of the tower, abandoned. The instruments Azog was using to direct his army fluttered unmanned in the wind.

"Where is he? It looks empty. I think Azog has fled!" Kili said a small smile on his face. I took a step forward, behind Thorin, studying the tower as he was; as much as I wanted to believe Kili I was doubtful that Azog would flee from four dwarves and an elf. As if reading my mind, Thorin muttered "I don't think so." He turned and took a step towards us, "Fili, take your brother, and the elf and scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something report back, do not engage. Do you understand?" He said studying all of us.

"We have company." Dwalin said, coming over to us, as we heard shouts at our backs. I turned to see goblins pouring over the top of the wall. "Goblin mercenaries, no more than a hundred." Dwalin reported. "We'll take care of them. Go, Go!" Thorin shouted, urging us on.

I stayed close to the Fili and Kili, my knives drawn and my senses on high alert as we crept our way across the ice. Something seemed off here, and vaguely familiar like I had seen this all before. The ice was hard for even me to keep my balance on, but the dread that had formed in the pit of my stomach only grew worse when we set foot on the other side and entered the towers. "I do not like this place." I whispered, as we slowly made our way through the tunnels. "What's not to like?" Kili joked, "Its dark, dusty, smells like Orc shit, I was thinking of moving my summer home here." He said trying to incite a laugh, but I could not give him one. My instincts were screaming for me to get out of there, but deeper still I went.

We soon came to a crossroads and could see a light down one of the tunnels and heard a loud bang come in that direction. Kili, reckless as always moved to run towards it, but Fili held him back. "Stay here, search the lower levels, I've got this." He said turning towards the tunnel the sound had emerged from that looked like it slowly wound up towards the top of the tower. As he turned to go, I heard something again that they did not seem to hear. My hand reached out like lightning and grabbed Fili by the arm and froze, my senses warning me of the danger surrounding us. I could faintly hear the foul Orc tongue muttering from both the tunnel Fili was about to go down, and the one we had just come from. They had us surrounded, with nowhere to go but down. "Orcs!" I whispered urgently, pushing the brothers towards the downward sloping tunnel, and breaking out into a run. I could hear them in pursuit after us, and when the tunnel suddenly opened and we were on a level open to the sky, and I could hear the booming voice of Azog from above us. "The elf-bitch will die first, and then the brothers, then you Oakenshield. You will die last. Here ends your filthy bloodline! Bring me the dwarves heads!" He shouted.

The Orcs started pouring out of the tunnel, and I was filled with such rage I cut the first one that approached me in half. He dared to threaten the ones I loved. I would not let him kill any of them, even Thorin who had had only showed me begrudging kindness, if he died it would hurt Kili and Fili deeply. I killed any Orc who dared to come near me, but there was no end to them. "Tauriel! We have to run!" A voiced called through the haze, and I turned, seeing Kili urgently pulling at my sleeve. I turned and followed after them, pulling out my bow and shooting the Orcs that tried to pursue over my shoulder. It was like I was in a dream, I knew I was running, but I felt like I was wading through molasses, and I could not shake the feeling that I had somehow seen this all before.

We reached a lower level, the Orcs still in pursuit, but had not yet reached this part of the tower in full force. I stopped trying to catch my breath and clear my head, when out of the mist, as if he had appeared out of thin air came a giant Orc, Blog son of Azog. He grabbed me by the hair and whispered in my ear, "The elf-bitch dies first." Fili, who was closer, rushed at Blog, sword drawn, but was thrown aside, like a rag doll, with the carless swing of Blog's arm. He hit the side of the mountain, and crumpled to the ground, did not rise, panic rose in the back of my throat, fearing the worst. But Fili had given me the chance to bring my knife up, slicing through the hair that Blog held, and freeing myself from his grasp, I darted away out of his reach. Kili then rushed at him, and was thrown onto the staircase that was carved out of stone, and as he struggled to get up to attack again, I realized why I felt like I had seen this all before, why I felt like I was living in a dream. Because I had been through this all before, I was living my nightmare.

My mind flashed to the dream I had had the week earlier, of Kili and I fighting Blog, of the spear that pierced Kili's heart, and watching the life slowly drain from his eyes as I could only watch helplessly. I would not let that happen, no matter what the cost. Blog was so focused on Kili that he did not even see me coming. I leapt onto his back, my fingers forming an iron grip on his neck, he tried to shake me off, but I was determined not to let go. I knew the outcome of the battle if we tried to fight him sword to sword. Even Kili and I together were no match for him. I dug my nails into his flesh and swung my body, my feet finding purchase on the side of the tower, and pushed with all of my might. It was the last thing he expected, an elf to sacrifice herself for the life of a dwarf, and he lost balance, falling back towards the abyss below. The last thing I saw before we went over the edge was Kili reaching out for me, and his mouth forming my name.

* * *

 **AN: This is the fastest that I've ever updated, and that would be because I've had this nagging around in my head for the past two days. Relatively short chapter, but I had to leave on some sort of cliffhanger. Hope you like the changes I've made! Looking forward to seeing what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Kili:**

It all happened so quickly. I felt the impact of the stone beneath me as Bolg threw me on the stair and I struggled to rise, I had to protect Tauriel and Fili. I looked around and saw that Fili had yet to rise, and that Tauriel's hair hung in uneven strands around her chin, the rest scattered on the ground. My eyes met hers and I saw the decision flash across her face. I knew that look, she had made up her mind and nothing was going to stop her from what she had decided to do. Before I could even have a chance to react she leapt onto Bolg's back, and as he tried to shake her she swung her body around, finding purchase with the side of the tower. The world slowed to a crawl, I could feel each heartbeat pulsing through my veins and each breath sounded as loud as a roaring waterfall in my hears. I watched Bolg stumble and fall over the edge, taking Tauriel with him. I screamed her name, reaching out for her, and then, in a heartbeat, she was gone. My scream echoed off the sides of the mountains as I scrambled to the ledge, I could see nothing below us, the fog swirling so thick. I screamed her name again, the agony tearing at my heart and the tears rushing down my face. I would have flung myself off the ledge after her if I had not felt a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around to find Fili who was struggling to stand leaning on the rocks, the blood plastered to the side of his face. He wordlessly pulled me into his arms as I screamed again, feeling my heart break in my chest. I could tell my screams were attracting Orcs, I could hear them coming, laughing with glee, the idea of pain exciting them. I turned my eyes in the direction they were coming from, and felt all the anguish turn into a blinding furry, I would kill every Goddamn Orc that dared to cross my path. I locked eyes with Fili, and he nodded, steading himself and drawing his own swords. I turned, running back into the tower, sword drawn with Fili at my back.

I lost count of how many Orcs I cut down but their bodies left a trail on the path we had taken through the tower. We reached where we had entered the tower at the frozen lake and heard the sounds of battle. Looking out I saw Uncle fighting Azog the Defiler on his own. I hesitated as everything inside of me was torn. My duty, my honor, my sense of family, all were telling me to run to my Uncle's aid, but the clenching in my heart urged me on to go and find Tauriel. Fili grabbed me head in his hands, pressing his forehead to mine. "Go, find her, help her. I'll help Uncle. GO!" He yelled, pushing me back in the tower, running, swords drawn into the fray.

 **Legolas:**

It was his screams that urged me on, running through the maze of rubble. The sound of it made my stomach turn to stone, it was a cry of complete anguish, and he was crying out her name. I scrambled to the top of a tower trying to get a better view. Then in front of me across a chasm, I saw her red hair; she was falling and had her arms locked around the accursed Orc scum. She was trying desperately to find some sort of purchase on him, but they hit the ground and broke apart. She tumbled and landed in a heap so close to another edge, another few inches and she would be falling again. I watched for any sign that she was okay, but she did not move, I felt the panic twist in my stomach and I looked around for something to get to her. Through the swirling mist I saw Bolg rise, draw his spear and head towards her. I reached for an arrow so that I could kill him where he stood, only to find my quiver empty.

I looked around and made a split second decision and leaped from the tower onto the back of a troll using the sword Orcrist I had confiscated from the Oakenshield when they trespassed on our lands in Mirkwood, to keep my purchase on his back. I wrangled the troll, forcing him to run full speed into the crumbling tower, and as it fell, it formed a bridge to Bolg and to Tauriel. Bolg rose to meet me, turning his attention from the still unmoving form on the ground to me. He would not pass up the chance of a fight. Our weapons clashed against each other and rang out, echoing off the stone and ice. A great wall of ice rose above and below us, what had once been a magnificent waterfall was now frozen. The tower bridge was not stable and slowly pieces began to crumble as the blows of the hammering end of Bolg weapon missed me and landed on the stone. I danced around his blows, trying to find purchase in any weak point in the armor embedded in his skin, but I could find none. He threw me to the ground, and would have impaled me with the end of his weapon, but was distracted by an Orc that flew over the icy ledge above us and landed behind him, causing the stone below his feet to crumbled and make him fall into the tower and be buried in stone.

I looked up and saw Oakenshield on the edge of the frozen waterfall, without a weapon and a particularly nasty looking Orc coming to stand above him. I looked at the sword in my hand and begrudgingly decided that since he had saved my life on the river I should repay the debt in the same way and return his sword. I made sure my aim as true, and threw the sword, hilt over tip into the chest of the Orc. I only had a second to see the shock and gratitude on Oakenshield's face before Bolg leapt from the rubble. I drew my two short swords, and spun, locked in battle once again. I managed to find purchase between the blades of armor on his back, but it did not faze him, I saw only one weakness in his armor, his great disgusting head.

Bolg threw me back into the tower and tried to throw a stone to crush me, I moved out of the way, but the stone caused the bridge to begin to collapse. I ran as the stones fell beneath me feet. I threw myself at Bolg, making us both fall us both to the ground, and as he got up and approached me again, I used one knife to lunge at his stomach, a distraction. He caught my hand easily and grinned maliciously at me, but I only smiled at him, using my stance and position to swing myself up onto his shoulders and plunge my other knife deep into his skull, and then pushed off and leapt back as the whole tower crumbled beneath Bolg, and he fell to the ground below. I did not hesitate, and turned, rushing to where Tauriel lay on the ground.

 **Kili:**

I trusted my brother with every bone in my body, and loved him just as much, if not more than I trusted him. I thought of him and my Uncle every step that I took, praying to Mahal that I had made the right decision. I raced through the passages, stopping at every opening and looking for any sign of her. Four levels down, I found another door opening out onto the mountain. I looked around, calling her name when I spotted her and my heart stopped. The blond elf was cradling her in his arms, I ran to them, dropping to my knees by her side. She hung limply in his arms, and from the look on his face I could tell that her condition was not good. He did not speak, gently brushing his hand across her cheek, looking down on her face with sorrow. He looked up, his eyes meeting mine, I could tell that he wanted to hate me, but in this moment he could not. He gently placed her in my arms, standing up and turning away.

I pressed my fingers to the side of her neck and could make out the faint traces of a struggling heartbeat. I held her close to me, leaning over, my breath mingling with her own faint breaths. I felt the tears run down my face and saw as they began to drip onto her own cheek. "Please Tauriel, Amrâlimê, don't leave me now." I brushed a strand of hair from her face, the ends ragged and uneven from where she had cut it trying to escape from Bolg. "I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I pulled the rune-stone I kept in my pocket slipping it into her hand, and holding her hand in my own, "Please come back. Promise you will return to me." I pressed my lips to her forehead, before resting my own forehead on hers. " _Menu tessu. Men lananubukhs menu." (You are everything. I love you)._

* * *

 **AN: I am painfully aware of how short this chapter is. But I thought this was a good end point. I will try and update with the next chapter sooner since this one is so short. The whole time writing this I was listening to Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian on repeat... let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Thranduil:**

I swiftly sped through the ruins of the tower at Ravenhill, looking for any sign of Legolas. When he rode off I had been powerless to stop him, and sent my troops back into battle. I would not lose the one thing I had left of Elora; I would not lose our child when he had been in my grasp to save. Even after all of these centuries the pain was still fresh in my mind, but I kept it hidden away. The Eagles had come and turned the tide of the battle, scattering the Orc armies, and forcing the remainder to retreat. Azog was slain, and the medics were beginning to search the fields for any signs of life.

The bodies of slain Orcs littered the ground as I looked, turning a corner and let out a sign of relief, my son was there facing me. "I cannot go back." He said, not meeting my eyes, before moving to push past me. "Where will you go?" I questioned, turning after him, I could sense the pain that surrounded him as he answered, "I do not know." As much as it pained me I knew that whatever he suffered, he needed time and space to heal. I had locked myself in a room for days, taking neither food nor rest; even his cries had not drawn me from my solitude. "Go North," I instructed him, "Find the Dunedain. There is a young ranger amongst them, you should meet him." I stared into the questioning eyes of my son, "His father Arathorn was a good man, his son might grow to be a great one." Legolas nodded, smiling slightly, "What is his name?" I would not make it that easy for him, there was much in this world that he would have to learn on his own. "He is known in the wild as Strider, his true name, you must discover for yourself."

Legolas turned, heading back down the tunnel he had come from, "Legolas," I called out to him, not knowing when next our paths would cross, and yet not knowing how to express my fear of losing him "Your mother loved you, more than anything, more than life." The last part came out no louder than a whisper, but I knew he had heard me, as he paused, turning to me and pressing his hand to his heart and extending it to me, a motion that I recuperated, before he continued down the path. My heart will be with you, was what it had meant, and it had been the last thing I remembered of her before she left on that ill-fated trip, to visit her relatives in Lothlorien. I held back the tears that threated to spill and turned to where Legolas had come from.

As I turned the corner I could hear the soft whisperings of the dwarf who was cradling something in his arms. On closer inspection I felt my heart drop, the red hair visible from beneath his own, Tauriel. In my desperate search for Legolas I had almost let her slip my mind, I had worried about her during the battle, but I had convinced myself that she was a skilled warrior and would be fine. As I rushed over to her side, I recalled the day that I took her into my protection, and the events that lead up to that fateful day. I had never told anyone the truth, not even my closest advisors, or even my own son had any idea.

After I lost my wife Elora, I was so distraught that nothing seemed to drag me from my sorrow. I had felt like my heart had been torn in two. I had never told my son, but I had gone after her when I heard of her capture. Day and night I rode without rest, but I was too late. I did not catch the band of Orcs before they reached Gunderbad. I could hear her screams rising over the walls, loud and piercing, and full of pain, and then they cut off suddenly, and the silences that enveloped the area was still and cold, and there was nothing I could do. She had been a gentle soul, and did not deserve the fate that was given to her. I would have wasted away if not for my captain of the guard at the time, Riana. She had burst into my room unbidden, carrying young Legolas on her hip, his wails loud and incessant. She had thrust him in my arms, and scolded me. "You're son needs you. You're kingdom needs you. You can not give in to your own despair." Every day she did this, coming and handing my son to me, and staying and listening when I wanted to talk, and talking when I didn't. Little by little we had formed a kindred friendship.

It wasn't until much later that we realized our feelings had grown into something more. I could never love her the way I had loved Elora, and I could never take her as my queen, with her being a Silvan elf, but she understood and accepted that, happy only to share in the bond that we had created. Riana was everything that Elora was not; she was bold, adventurous, and not afraid to voice her opinion. Her fire and passion for life is what drew me out of the darkness I had enveloped myself in. When she came to me that fateful day she was beaming, the glow seeming to emanate from her as she shared her good news, she was going to have a little elfling child, my elfling child. I froze, not knowing how to react to the situation. I was a King, and she was a lowly Silvan elf, I had allowed myself to take comfort in her, but I had let it go too far, and go on for far to long. I ordered her out of my chambers, and ordered her to tell no one as to what had gone on between us. I could see the deep hurt in her eyes, but the words had been said, and I did not try to take them back. She left without another word, never telling a soul who the father of her child was. Rumors circled around the city, that it had been another guard, or a passing trader. She resigned from her position as Captain of the Guard, saying it would be better for her child, but I knew she had been shamed into stepping down, but still, she never uttered a word as to who the true father was.

She left by the same path as Elora had, but this time I did not even have the courage to say goodbye. She was planning on taking her daughter to a better place where she would not be looked down upon for being a Silvan elfling born without a father. I watched from a window as they disappeared in the distance, their red hair blowing gently in the breeze. When we got word that their party had been attacked at our boarders by a band of Orcs, I rode out with the guard, the panic alive in my heart, swearing to myself that if I could save her I would take back everything I had said, and she would take her rightful place by my side. I had been blinded by my own pride and would do whatever it took to have her by my side again. But I was too late, what we found was a complete slaughter.

I found her beneath a tree, her unseeing eyes looking up at me, her body littered with arrows, and I knew I had failed her. I had failed her as I had failed Elora before her. In that moment all of my happiness turned to dust in my mouth. I bent down and gently closed her eyes, whispering a prayer for her to find rest in the Halls of Mandos that that she could find it in herself to forgive me. In that moment I decided that I would never sail for the Undying Lands, I would not go to a place where my pain would be forgotten. I would not forget Elora or Riana and live out the rest of eternity in bliss, I deserved to live every moment of the rest of my time remembering the pain I had caused.

So consumed by my thoughts I almost missed the small sound in the tree above my head. I drew my sword, ready to slaw whatever foul creature had dared to stay behind, but then my eyes had met hers, the small elfling high in the tree, her red hair dangling as she clung to the branch. Her mother told her to climb high and to not make a sound, and stood ad the base of the tree, defending her until her dying breath. No matter how much we tried to coax her she would not come down from her perch. Eventually as the sun began to sink in the sky, I climbed the tree to her.

I spoke softly to her, telling her that everything would be okay and gently picked her up, bringing her back down with me. I had failed her mother but I would not fail her. She had ridden with me, refusing to let go of my chest and as the horses raced back home, she had slowly fallen asleep. I had put her in the care of my must-trusted caretakers and would check in on her often. She became Legolas's playmate and friend, following behind him wherever he went. As she grew, she began to remind me of both Elora and Riana more and more. She had the same fire, passion, and determination, but also had a gentle nature to her. Nothing would stop her once she had set her mind to something, but she cared greatly for those around her. Many assumed that I had taken her in because I had felt sorry for the child, having gone through so much in such a small lifetime. But even if I could never acknowledge her as my own, I wanted to make sure that she had everything available to her. Maybe that was why I had wanted to keep her close, but pushed her away any time I felt like I was letting myself become too attached. I did not want to go through the same pain again if I lost her.

I knelt in front of Tauriel's body, still cradled by the dwarf. Despite everything I had done to protect her, she lay motionless in his arms. I had put on a front when I had realized she had followed the dwarves, saying what I said to Legolas to discourage his romantic love for her, the same reason I had said those harsh words to her back in Mirkwood about Legolas. But secretly, deep in my heart I had been fearful for her. She had thrown away everything I had built for her, disobeyed every order I had given her for this dwarf that now held her in his arms. I studied him closely, the tears were fresh on his face, but I recognized him as the younger nephew of Oakenshield. I could see the pleading in his eyes, and recognized the pain in them; it was the own pain that had been in my eyes as I had heard Elora's screams rising over the walls of Gunderbad, and when I had found Riana's lifeless body beneath that tree. It hit me like a bolt of lightning; he loved her. He loved her with the same passion and fire that I had once felt, but had been long forgotten. It was not some fleeting passion I had imagined; he loved her with his whole being. I looked down at Tauriel, she hung onto life by a thread, while he had barely a scratch. She had sacrificed herself for him, something only someone desperately in love would do; I would have done the same if I had been able to reach Elora or Riana in time. I reached out, pressing my hand to her chest, feeling the faint, struggling heartbeat, I pushed my consciousness forward, finding her own. She was still there, fighting to hold on to life, and that was all I needed. If she was still fighting, there could still be a chance that I could help her. I moved to take her from the dwarf's arms, but he resisted. "You will not take her from me." He growled, and I complied, not pressing the issue, I could do my work while he held her. I let him hold her in his arms, as I began to chant, weaving spells of healing and prayer trying to ease her injuries and pain. I had not been able to save Elora or Riana, but I would not stand by while the life of my daughter slipped away before my eyes.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **One chapter all in Thranduil's perspective…. I figured some really bad things had to happen in his life for him to seem like such a cold person. Hope you like the change to Tauriel's parentage ;) The idea popped into my head in the shower one morning. I had already had this chapter written, but the idea kept bugging me so much that I decided to make it a reality, and went back through and rewrote the whole chapter. Hope you like!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Tauriel:**

The darkness surrounding me was pressing. I could hear noises around me that I couldn't understand. Words spoken in languages that I could understand and others that I didn't, but I was so frustrated that I could only make out words here and there and none of them made any sense. It was so cold, I wanted to give in but something kept me fighting, I struggled to remember why I had to hold on, why I could not allow myself to slip away. The face was fuzzy and I focused all of my power trying to recall it. The soft brown curls were the first thing that I pictured, then the angled jaw, covered in a soft ghost of a beard, mouth half upturned in a mischievous smile, and finally those brown eyes that sparkled with mirth. Kili. I had to hold on for Kili. The recognition clicked in my brain and I struggled to fight against the cold darkness that curled its way around me.

I felt a presence press onto mine, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Then suddenly, I could feel the healing power pouring through me and I let it course through my body, accepting its warmth. The tendrils of heat pushed away the cold that had enveloped me and lulled me into a gently embrace. I welcomed it and let myself slip into the new, healing darkness.

 **Kili:**

I watched, holding on to every last shred of hope, as the Mirkwood King worked his healing on Tauriel. The air around him began to glow, and with all of his magic focused on healing her, the magic masking his appearance began to slip. I had heard that he had faced a dragon before, but to see the damage with my own eyes. The flesh on one side of his face melting away, leaving only the sinew beneath exposed to the cool air. His left eye transformed into a pale, unseeing orb, the burns continued down the left side of his neck and onto his hand, the whole left side of his body scarred by the burns. How he had managed to survive the dragon's flames escaped my reasoning, even feeling the heat from the flames in Laketown was enough to put me in awe of him.

I could feel the warmth spread through Tauriel's body, and fingers that had been cold as ice began to feel warm once again. Each minute passed like an hour before the elf King fell silent and pulled away. "She is through the worst of the danger. She still has much more healing to do, come let us bring her down and find her a warm bed. Do not fear she is only sleeping now." She did look more peaceful, her face seemed brighter and more at ease. I gently rose, cradling her in my arms, it was awkward walking with her, but I would not hand her over to him if I had a thousand arrows aimed at my heart. He gave me a look as I walked with her, studying me closely, as if he knew something that I did not.

The elf king walked in beside me, keeping a wary eye out for any remaining Orcs. "Tell me something dwarf." He said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Why do you think you deserve her?" He did not look at me, but I could feel the weight of his words, he knew she had defied his orders, abandoned her people, all for the sake of me, and he had still saved her life. I did not hesitate in my response, "I don't deserve her. She deserves much better than me, she deserves someone who will give her the stars if she asked for them. I love her and for some reason beyond my fathoming she returns my love, and I will spend the rest of my trying to reach the stars for her."

The king nodded, continuing on in silence for a long while before he spoke again. "Tauriel has been banished from the Woodland Realm, and this is not something that I have the power to revoke. She may, with my granted permission, cross our boarders, and visit our halls, but she will never again be a citizen of our kingdom. I trust that she will find a safe home in the Kingdom of Erebor." He looked at me, brows raised. "She already has." I said, looking down at her sleeping face.

The battlefield stretched out in front of us, littered with the bodies of the slain. It pained me to see so many good men, have their lives stolen from them in the blink of an eye. War was a terrible thing to behold and it was not something I longed to witness again. My eyes searched for any sign of the company, but especially one person in particular. Many times I felt my heart stop to see a head of blond hair lying motionless on the ground, but many of the fallen elves had fair hair, but none matched that of my brother's. "Kili!" I heard a voice call out to me, and looked up to see Fili rushing towards me, his arm bandaged and strapped to his chest and a bandaged wrapped tight around his head. I let out a sigh of relief, that I did not know I had been holding in. "Is she okay?!" He asked concerned, reaching us.

"She is past the danger. For now she needs rest, is there a bed we can bring her to?" Thranduil questioned. Fili gave the Elf King a hard look, but ignored him, addressing me instead, "We're setting up a sick bay inside the mountain, but I'm sure we could set up a private room for her." He said leading the way.

 **Tauriel:**

The dreams seamed to swirl, quickly transitioning from one to the next, constantly changing. I dreamed of the time I was young and had gotten my hands on my first bow. I had taken it out in secret and was trying to learn on my own. Girls were supposed to learn sewing and how to speak with grace, not learn how to shoot a bow. I struggled, trying to draw back the string, and cried out in frustration when another arrow fell to the ground in front of me. "You'll never learn like that." A voice came from behind me, I spun around to see King Thranduil standing behind me, I did not know how long he had been standing there and quickly tried to hid the bow behind my back. He came up to me, gently kneeling down beside me. "You know, your mother was an excellent shot, she could shoot the wings off of a fly." I looked up at him, eyes wide, he had rarely spoke to me about my mother. I knew she had been his captain of the guard, a rare honor for a woman. "What other weapons did she know?" I questioned.

"Well there was her bow, and her sword, and she was quite skilled at hand to hand combat, but her favorite weapon were her knives. When she used them it looked as if she was mealy dancing, spinning about like a deadly whirlwind." He paused, studying my face closely. I fidgeted, staring back at him, not daring to look away. He finally pulled back, continuing his thoughts out loud "Now if you want to learn properly, we'll have to get you instruction." And from that day on, he me join Legolas in learning the mastery of weapons with the finest tutor in the Kingdom.

Legolas often teased me while we were learning, for he caught on to things much faster than I did, and I was determined that I would not give up. For my one-hundredth birthday, when I was considered a fully-grown in the eyes of the elves, Legolas had a beautiful bow carved for me, matching the beauty of his own, and told me that it was only because my skill with the bow almost matched his own. I had punched him in the arm, and challenged him to a competition, which much to my satisfaction, I won.

After the party was over, and I had retreated into my room I found a box sitting on the table. Curious as to what it could possibly be, I opened it and inside was a pair of beautiful knives, the craftsmanship I had never seen matched in all of my time training. I knew I had seen these knives before, as a small child, carried by a face I could barely remember; these had been my mother's knives. There was no note with the box but I knew they were a gift from King Thranduil, an acknowledgement of my accomplishment. They had become my most treasured possession, and I never went anywhere without them.

The dream changed and suddenly I was in a dimly lit corridor. As I continued forward down the hall the lights began to extinguish behind me, eliminated any chance of turning back. The tunnel continued on forever, I let my hand rest on the wall, guiding me along, it was cool and damp to the touch, and I wondered if it would ever come to an end. Finally I came to a fork in the path, two doors stood there, before me. I stopped to think, both looked identical, so I made a decision and went towards the door on the right, opening it and peering inside.

I was back on Ravenhill, the ledge stretched out around me. I looked around, and saw myself, confused I called out, but she could not hear me, I could only stand and watch. As I drew closer, I saw that she held something in her arms, no not something, someone. I dropped to my knees beside her trying to reach out to touch him, but my fingers passed through, like they were made out of air. I was only an observer here, in this dark place. My heart twisted to see Kili this way, this is what I had tried to prevent, his broken, lifeless body cradled in her arms. The tears rushed down both of our faces. She reached into her pocket and pulled out his rune stone, slipping into his fingers before bringing them to her lips. I sat there with her in the silence for some time; she gently caressed his face, holding it in her lap, her cries of anguish ringing out in the mountains. I cried along with her, the tears rushing down her face were mirrored on my own, the pain she felt was very real in my heart at the though of losing him. I only hopped that I had managed to save him. "Please Ilúvatar," I prayed quietly "Let him live. Please let this not be another vision of the future."

Slowly her cries began to soften until they were just a silent stream of tears down her face. I heard his footsteps before I saw him, and I did not have to look up to see who stood there watching, neither did the me who sat across from me, but this was her world, and she did not even look at him when she spoke. "I want to burry him." Hearing my voice come from someone else's mouth was starting at first, and I was still struggling with what all of this meant. "Yes." Thranduil answered softly. "If this is love I do not want it. Take it from me. Please." She begged him, but could not believe my ears. How could I say such a thing? Every kiss, every touch, ever look that he gave me, the special moment that we had shared, I would not trade it for the world. I had made my choice knowing he was mortal; someday I would loose him to something I could not protect him from forever, death. But I had resolved that I would cherish every moment I got to spend with him, and when he no longer walked on this earth, I would follow him to the next. "Why does it hurt so much?" She cried out, clutching his hand to her breast. "Because it was real." Thranduil answered her, she looked up at him, the confusion and realization in her face. Why was I acting like I had never experienced his tender love? Then it struck me. I had felt it from when I first laid eyes on him, like a bolt of lightning to my heart, but I had refused to acknowledge it until that day on the shore. My soul was bound to his, much like that of Luthien to Beren. But if I had never gone with Kili that day… if I had taken another path… it would have lead to this. She bent down and pressed her lips to his own, unmoving ones, and I wept, thankful with every fiber of my being for the seeming simple decision that I had made. Even if I was dead, if that was what this was, or if I had failed to protect Kili, at least I had gotten to feel his gentle touch, the warmth of his arms, and tell him what was in my heart.

I sat there, tears rushing down my face, as she gathered him up in her arms, heading towards the mountain. I stood up to follow them, a hand on my should stopped me, "It does not do well to dwell on the what if's, you have seen where your path would have taken you on that one decision." I spun around and found myself facing a hooded figure. "Who are you?" I questioned, "And how can you see me?"

"I am here to guide you, this could have been your path if you made one decision differently, but life is full of choices, it does not do well to dwell on things that will not happen." Her voiced was decisively female, but I did not recognize it. "What was the purpose of this? To see what my choice prevented? I saw a vision of it in the future and did everything in my power to stop that from happening." I followed after her as she silently glided back to the door I had come though. I fully expected to go back into the tunnel I had come through, but instead I stepped out into a meadow full of blooming flowers.

"The purpose was to help you know that you made the right decision, if you ever found yourself in a time of difficulty and began to doubt."

"I would never…" She held her hand up to stop me.

"Every person will face struggles in their lifetime, you will face many more challenges and decisions in your life than many others face in theirs. You must stand by your decisions and never doubt them, never for a moment, although you have never let anyone change your mind, you are so much like your mother in that way." I looked over at her standing next to me, trying to make out her face beneath the hood. "Who are you? Do I know you from somewhere?"

"That is not what is important now, you will face many struggles and challenges in the path you have chosen, you may want to give up at times. I cannot show you your entire future, it is uncertain and depends on the choices you make, but I can show you what will come to pass from decisions you have already made, to give you a light to picture in times when you want to give up."

I looked around confused, actually taking in my surroundings. The field of flowers that we stood in I realized had once been the battleground before the gates of Erebor, as I looked up the mountain loomed above us, the marbled entrance to the city visible in the distance. "Ah look, there you come now." She said smiling as a figure appeared over the hill. My hair was decorated with intricate braids, that I knew had to be dwarf in nature. Kili was standing next to me, his hand interlaced in my own, and we both were laughing as the sun kissed our faces. I smiled; watching as we made our way down past the top of the hill, joy filling my soul to see this future. I watched as the other me turned and called out my mother's name, Riana. But that couldn't be right, I puzzled, my mother had died when I was just a small elfing, I opened my mouth to ask the hooded figure, when I heard the giggling. I stood in shock as I watching her barrel over the top of the hill, her red curls bouncing with ever step she took, and flung herself carelessly down the hill, rolling and giggling as she went. She came to a stop at me feet, her face streaked with dirt and grace, but the smile on her face was one that I knew well. She had his smile, his nose, and his eyes, and she giggled, reaching up for me. For a second I was startled that she could see me, but it was not me she was reaching for, but for Kili who had chased her down the hill. He picked her up, kissing her on the tip of her nose. "Now where did you learn a thing like that?" He playfully chided.

"From Uncle Fili. He taught me how to go fast!" She exclaimed. I took a step back, sinking to the ground while watching them interact. How was this something that was certain? Unless…

My hands flew to my stomach, "No, it can't be. I would have felt it."

"I'm surprised you didn't." the hooded figure said, sinking down beside me, "I thought you would have already known." I thought back to the night before the battle. We had resolved that if we were going to die come the first light of the morning that it would be together, as one. There was only once certain in that moment, that I loved him, and he loved me, and that nothing would ever change that. We had stolen quietly away from the others, into a dark corridor. There was little time for gentle romance, it was quick and passionate, his lips crashing against mine in a tangle of limbs, and it everything I had hoped it to be. We had sat there after, him gently holding me in his arms, and I felt complete. I had turned my face, capturing his lips in my own, and felt a flutter deep inside of me.

It was the same flutter that I felt now, pressing a hand to my stomach. How had I been so blind? I would never have put myself in that kind of danger if I had known…. "Do not fret my child, I told you do not waste time on dwelling on past decisions, look to the future." She said tilting my chin up to have me look at Kili and I laughing, tickling our precious gift until she burst into a fit of giggles. I could not help but to smile to see us sitting there, a happy little family, and I knew I would do whatever it took, face whatever challenge was thrown my way, and having a child with a dwarf prince was surely going to pose some obstacles, in order to have happy moments like these.

"Thank you." I said rising, "I will cherish this, and keep it close to my heart. But how are you sure that this will come to pass? There must be many decisions and challenges to face between now and this time." The hooded woman put her arm around me, guiding me back to the door, holding it open for me as I walked through "Yes, but I know you will make it though. You are my daughter after all." She said pulling back her hood and giving me a gentle kiss on my forehead, before I could register what was happening a blinding light surrounded me. "Remember," She called out, "your light in the darkness."

I woke with tears streaming down my face, as the room around me came into focus, this place I did not recognize. I panicked, my years of battle instincts kicking in as I shot up, looking around. I was still so startled by the visions I had seen that I jumped when I felt a rough hand on my arm. I turned to see Kili there, by my side, concern written all over his face. I let out a cry of relief, my hands flying to his face to make sure that he was real and not another vision. Much to my relief he was very real, the hair of his beard tickling my palms. I struggled to get out of bed, to join him, I was so overjoyed, and had so much to share with him, maybe he could help me make sense of everything I had seen. My hand flew to my stomach as I felt the flutter, thinking of what his reaction would be. But as my feet hit the ground my legs gave out from under me, and Kili reached out, grabbing me before I could hit the ground.

 **Kili:**

I had sat with her for over a day as she slept. She would call out things in her sleep, that I could not make sense of, and I would speak softly to her in Khuzdul to calm her. But what I mostly did was think about what Thranduil had told me. He had said that she still had much healing to do, and it would be a long road to recovery. I had thought that elves were exceptionally quick healers, but when I asked about it, he diverted my question. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, but for the moment I was more concerned with what he did tell me. Tauriel's legs had been badly injured during the fall, and while he had no doubts that she would walk again, it would be a long road to recover. She would have to learn to walk again, which would take time and patience. I didn't know how she would react, I had no doubt that she would rise to the challenge and face with the fierce determination I loved about her, but I knew she would miss many things and that this was a huge challenge to face, but that we would face it together. What I could not let go of is that I had caused this to happen to her. If I had only been quicker, she wouldn't have fallen, she wouldn't have sacrificed herself to save me.

When she woke, tears streaming down her face, I was startled and concerned, I rushed over to her from the chair beside her bed. We had set up a comfortable room for her in what had once been a small living quarters. Many of the company had stopped by to see how she was doing. Fili would come and sit with me when he was not sitting with Uncle Thorin who had also been greatly injured during the battle. They were battling for his life, and everything was uncertain. For now Fili was stepping up in Thorin's absence, making sure there were beds for the wounded, dwarf, elf, and man alike.

I was about to ask her why she was crying when her hands clasped my face and she let out a cry of joy. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. She looked so happy to see me, like nothing else in the world mattered to her in that moment than to see me beside her, and it filled my heart with joy. She struggled to get out of bed, clearly excited and overwhelmed, I tried to stop her, but she was too quick, and as her feet touched the ground, I was already lunging to catch her as her legs failed to support her body. I caught her before she hit the ground and slowly lowered us down the rest of the way until she rested in my lap. She looked down confused and then looked up at me, her eyes questioning. I sighed, leaning down and gently kissing her. This was going to be much harder than I thought.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this took FOREVER! I had intended to get this chapter up over the long weekend but our new kitten decided that my computer charger looked like a great cat toy and chewed through it…. So my computer has been sitting dead with the chapter half written…. *sigh*. So as a thank you for waiting so long for this chapter, I made it extra long. I hope you like this chapter! I know the whole Tauriel being pregnant thing is done a lot, but I think it fits with where I want the story to go. So many challenges for our poor young couple to face… and she hasn't even met Dís yet. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Fili:**

The work of the day was never ending, trying to make sure that there was a place for all the wounded, and that there were food and blankets enough for everybody. I wished that I had Kili by my side to help and support me, but I knew he would not leave Tauriel's side until he was sure she was okay. That brought to mind another problem, the dwarves of the company had all accepted Tauriel as one of our own, and were treating the elves now inhabiting the entrance to Erebor with courtesy; Dain and his men were another matter. Due to his loud and forceful insisting, the entrance was as far as the elves and the men brought their wounded, and Dain had posted guards to make sure the did not go any farther into the kingdom. I had sent a few of the company to stand guard outside of Tauriel's door for now, just in case. I had managed to avoid Dain's questions so far for Kili's absence, but I could not dodge them forever, especially not with the distrust that had been harbored between the dwarves and the elves for centuries. If I was completely honest with myself I didn't trust all of the elves either, they had been on our doorstep just days before threatening to attack. I trusted Tauriel completely and was eternally in her debt for saving my life against Bolg, but I could see the looks some of the woodland elves were giving us still and I did not want to turn my back on them for too long.

I sighed playing with the beads in my beard and headed to the only other place I had been spending my time. We had put Uncle in the room next to Tauriel's, both as an explanation for the guards in the hallway, and because they were the least damaged rooms we could find that were still close to the entrance hall. The only times I had seen Kili in the past hours was stopping by to check on Tauriel as I passed on my way to sit with Uncle. I nodded to Dwalin and Ori outside of Tauriel's door before I stepped in. When I had asked for volunteers to guard the room as a precaution they had been the first two to step forward. I had been surprised at first that Dwalin had volunteered, his hatred of elves ran deep, and was well known. But he had stood there diligently, and had refused any relief in change of guard. Dwalin was holding his battle axe in front of him, challenging anyone to passed to dare cross him, Ori at the moment was sitting against the wall, sketching in his book. "Any changes?" I asked before I walked in. Ori looked up at me seeming excited, "I think she's awake, we've been hearing voices…. Didn't want to intrude though." I smirked, knocking on the door as I opened it. "Knock, Knock…" I saw Kili quickly jerk, about to pull the arm he had around Tauriel away, but when he saw it was only me, he relaxed back against the pillows, pulling her back to him. "You could have knocked first." He laughed.

I pretended to be offended, "I did knock… its not my fault you look like a child with his hand caught in the candy jar." He threw a pillow at me, which I easily sidestepped, and turned my attention to Tauriel, who was indeed awake, her eyes watching me with the hint of a smile. I bowed low to her, my hand held to my heart, "You have my deepest gratitude Lady Tauriel. If it had not been for you the line of Durin would have ended, and we are forever in your debt." I looked up to see her blushing deeply, small smile on her face, "I swore an oath, and I will not break it" She said looking over at Kili, "Not for anything in the world." I coughed, looking down at my feet as Kili kissed the top of her head. I had no objections to their relationship; anyone with eyes could see it was like they were made for each other. It was just hard to watch my little brother who I had loved and strived to protect my whole life be loved and protected by another. "I am going to sit with Uncle for a little while, would two like to come sit with me?" I knew Kili wanted to see Uncle, and that having Tauriel there with him would help support him. Kili looked at her, and she nodded, he eased himself off the bed, and looped his arms around her picking her up, her legs dangling over the edge of his arm. I had been with Kili when he heard the extent of Tauriel's injuries and I felt for him. I knew he blamed himself for what happened. But to see her like this, a powerful warrior who could cut down any opponent who stood in her way, reduced to being carried like a doll, my heart went out to her, and the guilt I felt deepened. I knew that Kili was blaming himself for her injuries, for failing to protect her as she took the deadly plunge for him. But I was there too, and I knew that while her focus had been on Kili, she had being trying to protect me as well. I had lain motionless; the haze filled my eyes as I struggled to breath, the blow to my gut knocking all of the air from my body. I had seen her cut the long hair from her head, looking to me and then to Kili as he was thrown to the stairs as she made that decision to launch herself at Bolg and take him over the ledge, and that was not something I would lightly forget.

Dwalin and Ori were standing by the door as we left the room. "It is good to see you awake." Ori said with a slight bow. "If it would please, I am going to get a bite to eat and will send Gloin up." I nodded, letting him go as Dwalin followed us into Thorin's room. My heart hurt ever time I walked into this room. If only I had been quicker, if I had been a better warrior, I could have stopped him from being injured so badly. The greater part of his chest, head, and left arm was covered in bandages, his body covered in bruises, now darkened to the deepest black and blue. I quietly pulled up a chair next to his bed, as was my custom, and turned and grabbed two more for Kili and Tauriel since he had his hands full.

 **Tauriel:**

Kili sent me gently in the chair, and then sat in his own, absentmindedly playing with my fingers. I had not told him my news, but now was not the time, he had so many other things on his mind, and I did not want to add a child to his worries. Dwalin had not sat with the rest of us, but stood opposite of us, near the head of the bed. I could tell that this was hard on all of them. "What did the healers say?" I asked quietly. "Dain and the rest of the dwarves only trusted the dwarven healers to see him… but they say that he may recover." I furrowed my brow, but held back my distaste. The elves had come to our aid in the end; they could have easily left us to be slaughtered. I held my hand out towards Thorin cautiously, "May I?" I asked, looking around the room. They all nodded gruffly, even Dwalin, and I rested my hand gently on Thorin's forehead. I was cautious in my exploration; I did not want to invade on anything. I tried to fill my presence with a healing energy, seeking out where injuries were and noting them in my head, hoping that he did not fight against me and try and push me away. When I found an especially painful broken rib, I could hear a groan escape his lips, and immediately felt his conciseness brush up against mine. He radiated authority and was hostile to my probing. I took a deep breath and pushed gently back, ready to retreat if I needed to, and tried to express my intentions of healing. He did not fight against me and allowed me to continue on.

When I finally pulled back, I felt very tired and had three very anxious dwarves looking at me. "He has extensive injuries, some of which could be eased by an elven healer, but I do not think he would allow such an intrusion on his conscious. But he has been well cared for, and is strong willed. I do not have the extensive knowledge of the healers, but from what I can tell, he will recover." They all let out a cry of relief in unison, Kili pulling my face to his and kissing me in full view of Fili and Dwalin. I felt the blush creep up my neck, so unused to displaying affection in front of other people. I tucked my hair behind my ear, playing with the jagged ends as he pulled back. I looked up to see Fili roll his eyes, smiling and turn his attention back to Thorin, as Dwalin studied a particularly nice part of the ceiling.

 **Thorin:**

I was in so much pain I knew that I must still be alive. Every breath that I took hurt like a thousand swords, and I was trapped in the darkness. I sensed the intrusion from far away, but it did not seem threatening, but quite the opposite, calming and somehow familiar, so I let it be. It was probing, pausing at the different places that hurt, and then continuing on. It was more like an annoying fly that I tried to ignore, it was just part of this dark prison I was trapped in. It wasn't until it prodded at the pain in my chest that I launched myself at it, like a dog giving a warning growl before an attack. The presence retreated from a second before coming back and challenging me. I could tell that it respected my authority, and that it was only here to bring me relief from pain. Already I had felt some relief in some of the places that it had touched. And as I focused on it, there was something familiar about it, and while it wasn't dwarven in nature, there was something that was dwarven about it, so I pulled back and allowed it to continue on. I tried to retreat back into the darkness, but it would not welcome me back. I could hear familiar voices and occasional laughter, and the more I fought to return to the blissful darkness, the more it pushed me away.

 **Kili:**

I felt peaceful sitting together in the room. There were many things that I was concerned about. I wanted Uncle to get better; I wanted Tauriel to be back to her normal self; I wanted to see the look of stress gone from Fili's face. Everyone around me that I cared for was hurting in some way, and I felt like I was the cause. I knew Fili could use my help leading the men while Uncle was still recovering, but I could not bring myself to leave Tauriel. The idea of giving orders also terrified me, I had always been the one to break the rules, not to enforce them. Tauriel had taken the news about her situation with such grace. When she had fallen into my arms, I had sat and told her that she would have to learn to walk again, and that it would be a long and hard process, I had expected her to be angry, sad, anything than what I had gotten. She had smiled, laughed, and kissed me passionately. She could see the confused look on my face as she nuzzled her nose against mine, "I am thankful that I have you and that we are together, and if that is the challenge I must face for that blessing, I will accept it with joy."

She had fallen asleep on my shoulder, while we sat with Uncle. I had sat there in the quiet watching her chest move gently up and down as she slept. "I should put her back in bed, she needs all the rest she can to get to start getting her strength back." I said gently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. I was met with silence from both Fili and Dwalin. I looked up, thinking maybe they too had fallen asleep, to see my Uncle's dark eyes staring back into my own.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **This chapter was really hard to write. I have quite a few ideas of things that are going to happen, but this was one of those bridges in order to get there. I started this chapter three times, so I hope that you like this one. Nothing all to exciting this chapter…. but the excitement is to come!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Kili:**

I opened my mouth but no words came out under his piercing gaze. I saw Uncle studying me, with Tauriel sound asleep on my shoulder, considered a very intimate position for a dwarf to have someone so close to themselves, but I did not move to shift away from her. I held his gaze, not daring to drop my eyes, because that would mean submission and defeat, and I would not back down on this issue. After a few tense minutes, my Uncle sighed, and tried to get up, groaning in pain as Fili and Dwalin jumped in to make sure he didn't move again. "How bad is it?" He whispered hoarsely, closing his eyes. "Tauriel said you should make a full recovery." I replied quietly, trying not to wake her. His eyes snapped back open, "An elf… you let an elf examine me?!" He demanded, trying to rise again, only to be held back by Fili. I felt Tauriel shift on my shoulder, and her hand tightened on my arm, but she continued to feign sleep. "Uncle, she had done a great service to our people and to the line of Durin. If it was not for Tauriel, both Kili and I would be dead. She risked her life to save ours." Fili defended Tauriel as Thorin grumbled, settling back into his pillows, clearly in pain as a sweat began to break out on his forehead. Dwalin dipped a rag in a bowl of water, resting it across his forehead. "Maybe it's best lad if you take her back to her room for now." He said, giving me a quick glance, before turning back to sit next to Thorin. I nodded, reaching over and gathering her in my arms, and began to quietly leave the room. "Can't the damn elf walk on her own." I heart Thorin growl behind me. I didn't even look back at him, "No, she can't. She fell almost 300 feet trying to take down Bolg before he could kill Fili and I." I did not wait to hear his response as I pushed my though the door. She whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. "He does not mean his words, it is the pain talking." I paused mid-step and looked down at her exasperated, after everything he had put her through, all the harsh words he had spoken to her, she still was trying to see the good in him, for me. I shook my head, continuing on, nodding to Bofur who now guarded her door. He held it open for me, and as though he could sense the mood I was in, did not say a word, as he quietly close it behind us. I gently set her on the bed, and then started to pace the room.

"We should leave, I should take you far away from this place, somewhere where you will be safe, and can heal." I heard her sigh, and turned to face her. She beckoned me to her, and came and sat beside her on the bed. "My silly dwarf." She said, nuzzling her face against my neck before pressing her lips to my own. "I am happy here, happier than I have ever been. There is no place on in middle earth I will be safer than right here. You uncle regrets his words." I scoffed but she reached up and pressed a finger to my lips. "I know, because I could see his face as you walked out the door. Your uncle is a strong and proud man, and will never admit that though. But I will continue to stand by your side, regardless of what people say. Their words cannot hurt me." She smiled slightly, resting her head against my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile looking at her. She did seem so at peace here, content and happy. I reached down and played with a strand of her hair. "We really should get someone to fix this up for you." I said teasing. She laughed, the sound filling the room. "Not you, I've seen how your hair looks on a daily basis." I pretended to be mock offended and then laughed along with her. It was quiet for a few minutes before she started to play with the buttons on my shirt. I looked down at her face, and could see her chewing on her lip, I knew that face, she had something she wanted to say, but was holding it back. I chuckled, pulling the shirt over my head, and tossing it to the ground. The blush that traveled up her neck to her cheeks was immediate. I thought it was adorable, that we had come together in something so intimate, yet something so simple made her blush. I settle back against the pillows again, not wanting to take it any further until she was healed. I also wanted to make it official. We were one before the eyes of Mahal, and the other gods of the Valar, but I wanted us to also be one before the eyes of our people. I, of course, would have to craft her something, that bit was a little daunting. I had only ever trained as a warrior, and done odd jobs guarding merchant caravans, but I had never crafted anything outside of a bow, which while I was sure she would be happy with, wasn't really a typical betrothal gift. Then again, I thought, resting my forehead against her temple, this wouldn't be a typical betrothal. But the most challenging thing would be that I would either have to ask my Uncle, or my mother for our family courtship beads, and I wasn't quite sure which was the better option at the moment.

I was brought back to reality as one of Tauriel's fingers caught in my chest hair, painfully pulling me from my thoughts. I reached down and grabbed her hand, "Be careful now, I have so few compared to the other dwarves, I wouldn't want to loose them." I teased her, but she did not laugh. I sat up, pulling her with me, and tilted her chin up so her eyes met my own. "What is troubling you, amrâlimê?" I questioned, studying her face for any clue, she seemed to struggle, her eyes darting around, studying my own face, her teeth slowly chewing on her lower lip. "You can tell me anything." I said, gently bringing my hand to rest on the side of her face. She reached up, taking my hand on her own and placed it on her stomach.

 **Tauriel:**

I took a deep breath, it was wrong of me to keep this from him any longer. "I'm with child... We're going to have a baby." I could feel him freeze, every muscle in his body tensed up at once. "Kili?" I questioned, looking into his eyes, the look of shock frozen on his face. I began to worry, maybe I shouldn't have told him, this was too much for him to handle. "Are you sure?" He whispered, still frozen in place, his hand on my still smooth stomach. I nodded "Yes, usually elves know the moment it happens, but I was so distracted by everything going on around us that I didn't realize it until I was in the quiet of my own mind while I was asleep." I didn't tell him about my vision, because while the first one had almost happened, I had changed the course of what was supposed to happen, and I didn't want to speak too soon. I started to pull away, worried I had upset him, when he grabbed my hand, the biggest smile I had ever seen spreading across his face, as he picked me up off the bed, spinning me around the room, laughing and shouting. I couldn't help but laugh as well, pressing my face into his neck, as tears of joy streamed down my face. All of his shouting brought Bofur running into the room, Fili and Dwalin running in behind him, swords and axes drawn. "What's going on!" Fili demanded, looking around the room. Before I could tell Kili that maybe we should keep this between ourselves, he shouted "I'm going to be a father!" There was a beat of silence before Fili's sword clattered to the ground and he was pulling us into a hug. Though the tangle of arms surrounding me, I could see a grin on Bofur's face, and even a small smile on Dwalin's before he composed himself. "You know what this means of course?" Fili said, pulling back. "You're going to be an Uncle?" I questioned. He grinned at me, grabbing me from Kili's arms and spinning me around himself. "I'm going to be an Uncle!" He shouted. I laughed, as he set me down in the chair near the door. "Not so loud boys." I chided, "We don't want the whole world to know, at least not right away." While that did not wipe the schoolboy smiles off of either of their faces, it did somber them up a little. "You're right." Fili said, rubbing his beard, "With Uncle Thorin awake, everyone will want to come and visit him, maybe we should move her farther away…"

"You will do no such thing." Came a deep voice from the doorway. Thorin was standing there, leaning against the door, the pain on his face evident. "Uncle!" Fili shouted, "You shouldn't be out of bed!" He said, rushing over to him to try and help him, but Thorin waved him away, "I am the King under this Mountain, and I will do as I please. I wasn't going to be left there like a helpless babe, while you all dashed out of the room swords drawn at the sound of Kili's shouting, especially not when I knew he was with an elf." He turned and looked at me, supporting himself on the doorframe. I could tell that he was in immense pain, but that his pride prevented him from accepting any relief. I did not turn away from him, meeting his gaze with my own, I could see him make a decision, and fear came over my, as I protectively moved a hand on my stomach. "She will be moved into my chambers." His words were met with silence as Fili stepped forward, "But Uncle I'm sure that Dain will want to see you and…" Thorin held his hand up, "And he will see me, in the company of the elf, who has the loyalty of my men, saved my nephews lives, and carries my nephew's child, and a future heir of my Kingdom. I think she had done more than enough to prove herself loyal to our people, and will be glad to be in her company, assured that she will be protected and cared for."

I was at a loss for words; this had been the last thing I had expected when I saw him in the doorway. But I could see now, as I studied his face, that while he was in pain from his injuries, there was no trace of the dragon sickness that had once stricken him. This was a man who would do anything for his family, and the people he cared for. This was the man that Kili had spoken of, with undeniable pride in his voice. Kili stepped towards his Uncle, the tears spilling over and embraced him, touching his forehead to Thorin's "Thank you." He whispered. Bofur shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, before blurting out, "At least it's an elf maid this time." To which Fili and Dwalin burst out laughing. And Kili just rolled his eyes, an inside joke that I was left out of... for the moment.

* * *

Dwalin helped Thorin back to his room, as Kili, Fili, and Bofur began to move everything over to Thorin's room. I wanted to help so badly, but I was stuck in the chair, my legs dangling useless. I focused my frustration on trying to flex my toes. It was a struggle but I was able to move them. The strength of the dwarves impressed me, they moved the furniture around like it was nothing. The bed itself had been carved out of stone, but they moved it like it weighted no more than a doll. Kili winked at me as he went by, his muscles flexed, as his shirt was still forgotten on the floor. I blushed, looking away, embarrassed that he had caught me staring. It wasn't long before they had everything moved over and Kili came to carry me. I was beginning to hate being carried around, as much as I loved being in Kili's arms, I wanted my freedom to move around as I pleased. They had set my bed up on the other side of Thorin's away from the door, and Kili gently placed me on it, pulling the blanket around me. Dwalin took his place by the head of Thorin's bed, as Thorin dismissed Fili and Bofur, telling them to guard the room. Kili moved to sit, but Thorin stopped him, "Kili, I am starving, would you be a good lad and fetch me a good bowl of broth? I'm not sure my stomach could handle more than that." Kili looked hesitantly between me and Thorin; not wanting to defy his Uncle, but also not wanting to leave me with him. I nodded at him, telling him it was alright, I knew that I was in no immediate danger here. So Kili bent over, touching his forehead to mine, and then gently kissed my cheek before leaving.

The room was quiet, except for Thorin shifting around, unable to get comfortable. "You really shouldn't be moving around." I said quietly, "You have quite a few broken ribs, on top of other serious injuries. You keep moving around like that you risk puncturing a lung. I'm impressed you were even able to make it over to the room without hurting yourself even worse." Thorin laughed, which quickly turned to a scowl of pain. "You sound like my sister Dis, Fili and Kili's mother. Always worrying that one." He paused, looking at the door, "I never thought in a thousand years that my nephew would fall in love with an elf."

"And I never thought I would fall in love with a dwarf. But here I am."

"Why did you?" He asked, turning to me, "If I find you are only after him for his title... I swear by Mahal's hammer, if you hurt him…" I focused my gaze on him, not breaking eye contact. "I would never hurt him. I would rather have a thousand arrows pierce my heart than to break his." Thorin closed his eyes. "How did this happen?" It was not an open question, more of a lament, but I knew this was my chance to make him understand. He was trying his hardest to make up for the pain he had caused Kili, but he was worried, worried I would betray Kili as he had been betrayed by Thranduil when Smaug came. I would try my hardest to show him that I would never do that.I started out quietly, no more than a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

"I knew from the first moment I met him, that I was attracted to him, and that frightened me, and I did not want to acknowledge it. But I could not stay away from him, I felt drawn back to him, like the sea pulling the tide away from the shore, back out into the ocean. I sat and talked with him all night while you were in the prison cells. His stories mesmerized me; I wanted to see what he had seen. The way he had such a passion for life, it took hold of me, deep in my heart. When the Orc we captured bragged that he would not live for much longer, that he had been struck with a morgal arrow, there was only one decision in front of me, I would follow him, save him if I could, and kill every bloody Orc that dared to cross my path. I caught up with the dwarves that stayed behind in Laketown, getting there just as they were being attacked by a band of Orcs. I was so scared, he was so far gone into the darkness, I feared I couldn't bring him back." I hesitated, but I knew I could not leave out anything.

"I prayed to the Eldar, that the grace they had given me would pass to him, to be the light that shined to pull him from the darkness. If I had failed, my own light would have been extinguished by the darkness, and I would have succumbed with him. It was in that moment I knew I loved him, I could not imagine a world where he did not exist in it. He fought through the darkness, coming back into the light, and I felt wave of relief wash over me. When the dragon came, destroying Laketown with his fire, all I could think about was getting Kili and the others to safety. Somehow we managed to make it out of the city unscathed, weaving in and out of canals, the heat of the dragon's flames surrounding us, using up all the oxygen in the air, until we were out on the open water while Bard the Bowman shot down the mighty Smaug. When we got to the shore, I was so unsure of everything. I knew deep in my heart how I felt, but I did not know if he felt the same, other than words he spoke in a fevered delirium. But when he came to me on the lakeshore and asked me to go with him, I could not say no. I knew that I would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked me to." I waited for Thorin to say something, but he stayed silent. Dwalin cleared his throat, "Thorin, what she says is true. You've seen her fight, side by side with him. They fought in perfect unison; both tried to protect the other. Sometimes I swear she's more dwarf than elf." I smiled at Dwalin, glad that I was finally able to call him my friend, and that I knew he would protect me. Kili entered just then, carrying a bowl in each hand, and effectively ending any chance of Thorin responding. I smiled graciously at Kili as he gave the bowl to me, and then sat down in the chair at my bedside, telling me stories about his adventures to pass the time.

 **AN: Thorin's slowly starting to accept her. Kili is going to make such a great dad 3. It was so hard to keep Kili and Fili's name straight in this chapter. I hope I caught them all the times I mixed them up... Can't wait to introduce Dis into the mess! Happy reading! Can't wait to hear what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Thranduil:**

There was much to get done in little time. The wounded were being cared for, and there had been no fights between the dwarves and my men… yet. They had kept us to the main entrance halls, not allowing us further into the kingdom, as wary of us as we were of them. The enmity between our people had been long, and would not heal with one alliance during a battle. Even I had to admit, I did not like the people, they were dirty, and unrefined. But I could no longer deny the shadow that was growing, and we would need to work together to keep it at bay. I kept an eye out for any of the dwarves that had come through my kingdom, anxious to overhear any news of Tauriel. I had not seen her since brining her here after the battle, and was concerned for her healing, and for the child I had sensed she carried.

My patience had been rewarded as I heard a dwarf entering the kitchen tell another that she was awake, which was a good sign, but I knew that she had a long road of healing ahead of her. The dwarven medicine was different from our own, and they knew little about elves and how our bodies healed. The morning beams were just beginning to spill through the windows, as I walked slowly though the hall with the wounded. Elf, man, and dwarf alike had been placed all together. I watched the healers go about their work, carefully observing each one. Finally, with an internal sigh of relief, I found what I was looking for. She was very young, barely 400 years old if I remembered correctly, and she worked diligently on the elf warrior under her care. But every couple of moments, her eyes would dart to the dwarven healer at the bed next to her own, watching what he was doing, the curiosity burning in her eyes. " _Greetings young one, what is your name_?" I asked her quietly, in our own tongue. She looked up at me startled and then bowed. " _My name is Ithilwen my Lord_."

" _Walk with me_." I commanded, and slowly walked down the hall, out into the corridor as she followed. "You are curious about the dwarven medicine."

She blushed, bowing her head, "I did not mean to offend." I shook my head, "Quite the opposite, I have a job for you." She looked up at me, questioning. "When we leave, once the wounded are well enough to travel, I want you to stay behind. You can learn about the dwarven healing methods, and anything else you are curious about learning. But I am also charging you with caring for the former captain of the guard."

She stopped in her tracks, "But my Lord… she had been banished." I nodded, turning towards her. "Which is why this is to be kept the upmost secret, what I tell you, you can tell no one else." She nodded slowly, "Of course my Lord." I turned and continued on, making sure we were truly alone in the hallway. "She has been extensively injured, she will still need healing hands and much rehabilitation, which I trust you are fully equip to handle." She nodded again, "Yes my Lord." I stopped, turning towards her. "Ithilwen, what do you think of the dwarves." She hesitated, "They are not to be trusted, and…" I held my hand up, "No, I want to know what you truly think." She paused, and took a deep breath, "I think there is much more to them than I have been taught. I have watched them interact with each other, and have watched their healers. They are not much different than ourselves, they care for each other fiercely, and I have even seen some of the dwarven healers offer to help with our wounded when we were overwhelmed. I think there is much more to them than I had been taught as a child." She finished, letting her eye fall to the floor. I smiled slightly, knowing my choice had been a good one. I would let her make the discovery of Tauriel's pregnancy on her own. That was not for me to tell. Tauriel deserved so much more from the world than I could ever give her, and I hoped that she would find that here. I turned the corner, Ithilwen still trailing behind me, and headed to the room where Tauriel was resting.

 **Tauriel:**

Kili stayed by my side through the entire night. His voice lulling me to sleep with stories of the time the caravan he and Fili were guarding was raided by a band of Orcs, and how he and Fili fought them off side by side. I dreamed of the tales that he told, sleeping under the stars and the sense of freedom. I was woken in the early hours of the morning by Oin. He was tending to Thorin, and was taking great care to cause him as little pain as possible. Kili was sound asleep in the chair beside my bed, having stayed there all night. I was watching Oin work, intrigued by the healing expertise of the dwarves. "It must be today, it cannot wait any longer." Thorin spoke, unaware that I was awake. "You should take more time to heal… You don't want to strain your body before it is properly healed." Oin answered gently. "I will take the time to heal after it is over, the dead deserve a proper funeral with words from their King." Oin did not argue, only sighed and continued with his work. I slowly sat up, pretending to have just woken, gently waking Kili up in the process, when there was a knock on the door and Ori popped his head in, looking relived to see me awake. "I beg your pardon Miss Tauriel, but there is an elf out here demanding to see you… should we left him in?" I smiled slightly, expecting it to be Legolas, my good friend and whom I considered to be my brother, and nodded, I had expected that he would want to visit me eventually. I was shocked when Thranduil strode through the door, looking aggravated. Thorin sat up, growling, "What are you doing here." As Oin gently pushed him back down so he could continue his work. Thranduil stepped aside, reveling a dark haired elf trailing behind him. There were bloodstains on her clothes, and I immediately recognized the bag she carried to be that of a healers. "I have brought an elven healer to stay here and care for Tauriel." Kili stepped defensively in front of me, as I studied the new elf. She stood timidly behind Thranduil, but her eyes wandered to watch Oin as he continued to quietly work on Thorin. "Our healers are more than capable of caring for her." Thorin argued. Thranduil glared at him, "They know nothing of elvish healing." Thorin looked the elf maid over, then looking over at me, nodded in agreement. One thing bothered me though, it was one of the things I had been relieved to escape from when I left Mirkwood, other people deciding my fate for me.

"Do you want to stay here?" I asked her, looking into her eyes, ignoring everyone else in the room. She looked around, and then realized I was talking to her, and answered quietly, "Yes miss, there is much I would like to learn about the different ways of healing." I studied her closely, she showed no lie in her face, so I relaxed, at least this wasn't completely against her will. I was touched that Thranduil cared enough to want to provide a healer for me, and felt slightly guilty for everything I had done to him, but one look at Kili in front of me, alive and well was enough to put that guilt to the side. Thranduil bowed slightly to Thorin, and nodded in my directly before leaving the poor girl standing there alone, unsure of what to do. "What is your name?" I asked her gently, "Ithilwen my lady." I motioned for her to come closer, "You can just call me Tauriel." I said with a smile. Kili shifted slightly to the side, to allow her to come to the side of the bed, but hovered protectively next to her. She held out her hands, "May I?" she asked quietly and I nodded.

I tried to stay still while she examined me, but some pokes and prods were painful. She did not enter my conscious, to search more, and for that I was thankful, I did not trust her enough to share my precious secret, but I was sure she would know in time, I needed to figure out how much I could trust her. When she was finished she stood back, her fingers tapping at her cheek in though. She seemed so much more at ease now that she was in her element. "We need to strengthen your leg muscles again. When you were injured, it severely hurt your spine here." She said touching lightly and a place at the base of by back that hurt even with her light touch, "Luckily whoever healed you initially was very delicate, thorough, and skilled. If it had been anyone else, I'm not sure you would have been able to walk again." She pursed her lips, "Warm compresses twice a day, I think. And exercise three times a day."

"A warm compress with lavender and rosemary might work well." Oin said from the side of Thorin's bed. Ithilwen turned and looked at him, excitement in her eyes, "That would be perfect. Do you have any?" Oin smiled kindly at her, "I always keep some in my stock." He motioned her to follow him as he put his instruments back in his bag, "Come I'll show you." She followed him out the door, a slight spring in her step. I smiled slightly, maybe I had found a kindred spirit who enjoyed the company of dwarves.

 **Kili:**

I spent the morning running to and from the room fetching things for both Tauriel and Thorin. Mostly for Thorin, the only thing Tauriel had asked for was a book to pass the time. I knew there was a massive library somewhere in Erebor, but I had yet to come across it. I had to have Balin show me the way. Everything was so covered in dust, it created a thick coat over everything in the library. It was huge, and largely intact, the dragon never making it this deep into Erebor. I found a book, written in the common tongue on this history of the dwarves and brought it back to Tauriel. Thorin's errands were much less enjoyable. We were giving our dead their funeral rights tonight, and I was Thorin's legs for the morning, helping Fili get everything prepared for the afternoon. Every fallen dwarf was being given full honors, and was to be buried in the stone crypts. I came back into the room, bringing Thorin the document he had requested, and went back over to sit by Tauriel as she continued to read.

I had quickly realized one of the reasons why Uncle had insisted Tauriel be moved to his room. We had little alone time together. Everything we said, every act off affection was blatantly scrutinized. I longed to have her just to myself, to whisper sweet nothings in her ear and kiss her the way I wanted to, but I couldn't with Uncle in the room. Tauriel shifted uncomfortably as the compress the elven healer had put on her this morning was beginning to bother her. We had given her the room that Tauriel had been in previously, so she could have some time to herself, but would be close by if she was needed.

I had seen little of Fili all morning, only crossing paths with him occasionally. As if thinking of him made him appear, Fili quietly stepped though the door. "Everything is ready Uncle Thorin." Uncle nodded as Oin and Ithilwen stepped though the door behind Fili. Ithilwen went to help Oin get Thorin ready for the walk to the cript, but was waved back by Thorin, so she stepped to the side, looking down at the ground. I could see the longing in Tauriel's eyes as she watched Thorin slowly make his way to the door. Fili smiled slightly at her, "Don't think I've forgotten you little sister." She cocked her head at him, "I am much older than you are, how does that make me you're little sister?"

"You're my little brother's mate, so that makes you my little sister." She laughed, rolling her eyes at his logic as I threw a pillow at him. He dodged it easily as he held his hands up, "Now, that is now way to treat someone who came to present you with a gift." As he stepped to the side the entire company was visible in the doorway, with a beautifully crafted chair with wheels for Tauriel to be able to get around a little easier, "We stayed up all night crafting it for you when we heard of your injury." Ori quipped proudly. I wished that they had clued me in on the gift, but I guess they couldn't since I had hardly left her side. I turned to see a brilliant smile on her face, and any begrudging feelings I had melted away. "It is beautiful! Thank you so much, every one of you." She exclaimed as they pushed it over. Ithilwen came over and removed the compress, and I picked her up and put her in the chair. She would still need help with the many staircases in the kingdom, but at least now she could move around a little more on her own.

 **Tauriel:**

I was so grateful for all of my new friends, to have thought of me in such a way. They formed a protective circle around me as we made our way slowly processing down into the mountain. Kili gently pushed me from behind, and I was calmed being surrounded by my friends, thankful that each and every one of them was alive. As we continued on the mood began to somber, and more and more dwarves joined the procession. Many of them gave me dirty looks, and I realized that aside from Ithilwen who walked beside me, there were no other elves around us. I tried to ignore them; I wanted to pay my respects to the dead as much as they did. The dwarves who fell that day on the battlefield gave their lives defending their king, and by extension Kili. And I would not sit up in my room hiding, while they were honored for their sacrifice.

As more dwarves began to join the procession a song started up. It was quiet at first, but more and more voices started to join in until the deep sound reverberated off the stone of the mountain. They sang in Khuzdul and Kili quietly translated for me, singing in the common tongue, his voice beautiful, deep and soft; the passion in the song brought tears to my eyes that I let flow freely down my face.

 _"_ _Oh all the time that e'er I spent,  
I spent it in good company;  
And any harm that e'er I've done,  
I trust it was to none but me;  
May those I've loved through all the years  
Have memories now they'll e'er recall;  
So fill me to the parting glass,  
Goodnight, and joy be with you all._

 _Oh all the comrades that e'er I had,  
Are sorry for my going away;  
And all the loved ones that e'er I had  
Would wish me one more day to stay.  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should leave and you should not,  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Goodnight, and joy be with you all._

 _Of all good times that e'er we shared,  
I leave to you fond memory;  
And for all the friendship that e'er we had  
I ask you to remember me;  
And when you sit and stories tell,  
I'll be with you and help recall;  
So fill to me the parting glass,  
Goodnight, and joy be with you all."_

The song faded into silence as the last of the men gathered into the crypts, the solemn silence filling the air as Thorin turned to address them. "These men fought bravely, in the battle for a Kingdom their eyes will never see. They fought to protect their home, a home they may have never known. Their names will not be forgotten, nor their acts of bravery. They fought with honor and are now feasting in the Halls of Mandos, with our forefathers that went before them. We will await the day when we will join them and see them once again. _Tan menu selek lanun naman_ " ( _May their forges always burn bright)_ Thorin ended, placing a hand on his chest, and filled a cup of mead up from the barrel next to him, raising it up and drinking it before refilling it, and then passing it on. This continued around the room, each man taking the cup and toasting to the fallen, uttering " _Tan menu selek lanun naman."_

The cup came to Kili and after he had spoken and filled it up, he did not hesitate in handing it to me. I could feel all the eyes on the room on me, as I lifted the cup in the air, stumbling over the words, " _Tan menu selek lanun naman."_ Before brining the cup to my lips and drinking. I could not drink it as fast as the dwarves had, but I managed to drain the cup, before I handed it to Fili on my right who filled it and continued the toast. The attention slowly shifted away from me, but I still felt eyes on me. I looked up to see Thorin looking at me intently, and catching my gaze he nodded, and then shifted his attention. It was a fleeting hope, but I thought as I sat back in my chair, maybe Thorin had begun to accept me as the other dwarves in the company had.

* * *

 **AN: Wow this is a fast turn around for me, but I had all the ideas bumping around in my head, and it took me such a long time to post the last chapter, that I figured I could turn around and post another one ;). I got the funeral song from an Irish wake song called "The Parting Glass". I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of ideas for the funeral, but I figured it would be much simpler since it wasn't the King and Princes they were burying (THANK GOODNESS). I have lots of ideas for what is coming up next! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and can't wait to hear your thoughts.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Thorin:**

I still had my misgivings about the elf. Even though she carried Kili's child, which just by the way they looked at each other was enough to show that the child was his; I struggled to accept her. She fought side by side with your nephews, I reminded myself, and she guarded and protected them. As my eyes rested on her it was clear to see that Kili and Fili were not the only two dwarves that had come to care for her. Even Dwalin stood protectively nearby, his hand stiffened around his ax as Kili passed the cup to the elf. In the time she had spent in my chambers, which I had insisted upon not for her protection, I knew she had been safe enough in her own chambers, but I had sought to find some sort of flaw with her, something I could use against, but so far I had found nothing. Now, I though, surely she would fail, she would be too afraid to mutter the sacred words in Khuzdul, a language secret and sacred held our people, while surrounded by, mostly unfriendly, elf hating dwarves.

But, much to my surprise, she did not even flinch; she said the words loudly for all to hear and drained the cup before passing it on to Fili. I knew the battle was lost, I had found no flaw in her other than the fact that she was an elf. I had to admire her bravery and determination; through everything she had stuck by Kili and tried to accept our culture as her own, and through the time I had spent with her it was true I had found no fault, and I realized I had also began to tolerate her, to care for her even. Even under the unwelcoming gaze of Dain's men she did to falter, she was a true warrior, and when her eye met mine I found myself nodding to her in approval. I had lost this battle.

My eyes swept the room and landed on someone standing in the back, almost hidden from sight, Bilbo. I kept my eye on him as the cup finished making its way around the room. "We were created from the stone, and so to it shall we return." My voice echoed through the chamber as I gave the signal for the stones of the crypts. I started the song low and deep in Kazadul, the words ancient and with long forgotten magic in them. It was a song of life, and of death, of memory and triumph. When it was through, a silence fell over the room, and one by one the dwarves began to leave. I moved slowly, the last one out of the room, the ache in my chest had begun to grow, and I wanted nothing more than to lie down and rest, but there was something else I had to do.

As if knowing my intent Bilbo was standing there by the door, the concern clear on his face. "I'm glad you're here." I said clasping him on the shoulder, "I thought you would have gone." He bounced back on his heels, eyeing me quietly. "I wish to part from you in friendship." I regretted every word I had said to my dear friend, who was just as loyal as any of the men I had know my whole life. "I wish to take back the words I said at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me." I said, dropping my head, no longer being able to meet his eyes. "I'm so sorry, that I have lead you into such peril, it is more than I deserve to be able to say I'm sorry."

"No!" He almost shouted, "I am glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin, each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves! I am honored to say that I stood by your side and did what little I could to help you reclaim your home." I smiled embracing the hobbit, "If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merry place."

We walked side by side, slowly making our way back to my chambers, passing a few elves and dwarves on our way who bowed respectfully as we passed. "I plan to leave with the elves once their wounded are healed, they will be better guides through that forest. And after Gandalf will travel with me the rest of the way." He said quietly, his thumbs stuck into his pockets. I smiled at him, "You will always be welcome here master burglar. I hope that you could find it in yourself to leave your book and hearth to come from time to time." He nodded, "I'm sure I'll be back once the babe is here. I do love children. And I suppose there will be a wedding also?" It was not just a simple question; there was a weight in his words. I frowned, turning and looking at him, the corridor was empty. "It would be an unpopular decision." Bilbo pursed his lips, "Thorin, from the moment I saw them when they arrived at Erebor I knew. They're soul mates Thorin. You can't deny Kili and Tauriel their happiness." I smiled slightly at him, "Who said I was going to Mister Baggins? I merely said it would be an unpopular decision. But Kings must make unpopular decisions if it is the right thing to do." I turned and we continued on in silence, but as I glanced over I could see the small smile on Bilbo's face.

 **Tauriel:**

Following the funeral, we had headed back to the room. Kili had me nestled on his chest, his hand playing idly with my hair. Fili had come in earlier, with knives drawn, "I think it's high time someone had a hair cut." I was hesitant to let him cut my hair, as ragged as it was. I did not think myself to be the most beautiful of all the elves, and the color of my hair made my position as a lowly Sylvain elf easily know, but it had reminded me of my mother. I remembered how when she would hug me her hair would fall in a red curtain around me, making me feel like I was sheltered from everything in the world.

At last I relented, allowing him to come close with his knife, but only after Kili reassured, "Have you seen how he takes care of his own hair? Never mind that he's responsible for how mine looks on the good days." Fili had casually flicked a dagger at him, the hilt wobbling in the bed post inches from his head. I relented then, not wanting anything escalate further between the brothers, not wanting either of them hurt, even unintentionally with roughhousing with the other. My hair had grown some, the longest strands falling to my breast. Fili was gentle and exact, humming to himself as he went, the uneven strands of hair falling to the floor. My hair now fell just past my shoulders, it hadn't been this short since I was a small child, and I fretted about it for most of the day, but Kili's fingers gently twisting the strands between his fingers made me feel better.

We had not had alone time together in what felt like ages. I hummed softly, tilting my head up to kiss the bottom of his jaw. I saw the corners of his mouth flick up as he turned his head and tightening his hold on my hair pulled me to him, gently pressing his lips to my own. The door opened with a bang, and Kili jumped, nearly falling off the bed. Thorin came into the room, with Bilbo trailing behind him. He paused, looking at Kili, who sheepishly sat on the edge of the bed, and then for the first time I had seen directed towards me, he smiled at the two of us. "I think it's about time we give you your own chambers again."

 **Kili:**

The thought of having some alone time with Tauriel was enough to be happy about carrying vastly heavy furniture up flights of stairs, not so much for the other dwarves who grumbled as we went. We worked well into the night; I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. Uncle Thorin watched with a careful eye as things were placed in the room, rejecting some things, and adding on others. The first light of the sun had begun to shine on the mountain when he called me to walk with him. "You really should rest Uncle, it's been a busy few days." He waved me off, "I've had enough bed rest to last me a lifetime. Follow me." I walked next to him as we made our way into the mountain. He was silent for the beginning of our journey; the only sounds were the sounds of our boots scraping against the stone.

"If someone had told me months ago that I would be preparing a room for an elf, let alone one that carries my nephew's child I would have laughed in their face." He said turning, and descending down a flight of steps, deeper into the mountain. "Uncle I didn't do this to spite you. I couldn't help falling in love with her. It just happened, but I wouldn't trade anything in all of middle earth for it." I said defiantly to his back. He turned, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Kili, I would be lying if I denied that one of the reasons I brought her to my room was so that I could observer her, find some flaw which I could use against her, to argue that she is not a fit match for you, but I have found none. She is kind, courageous, loyal, and determined, all qualities that we value in our own women. She has adopted our culture and our customs, and I have seen how her face lights up when you walk through the door. Sometimes I swear she acts more dwarf than elf. You were always and odd child, choosing a bow instead of an axe, always curious of the world outside of our community. It seems fitting that you would choose a mate that is as odd as you are. I can no longer deny that the two of you were made for each other, by Mahal's beard, I tried so hard to find reasons to deny it, but there are none. There is only one thing left to do." He said, opening a small door carved out of stone. "What is that?" I asked, ducking into the room behind him. "Make it official."

 **Tauriel:**

Thorin had the room ready by the following afternoon; dwarves were in and out of the room all through the night and morning. Kili and Thorin were gone for most of the time the room was being prepared so I was left on my own. I hated being stuck, unable to move around at my own will. The chair was helpful sometimes, but there were so many staircases that I couldn't go far. I was quietly reading a book when there was a soft knock at the door and I called for them to come in. Bilbo came into the room, carrying a plate of food. "I thought you could use a little breakfast." He said with a smile, "Seems like everyone else is a little preoccupied at the moment." I graciously took the plate from him, slowly eating while he pulled a chair to sit next to me. He told me all about the books he had at home, and the adventures he had been on so far with the dwarves. He was telling me about how they had escaped a trio of trolls, when Kili came in the door. I was laughing so hard the tears were rolling down my face. "You have the biggest parasites hu?" I said, unable to contain my laughter. He smiled at me, pretending to be mock offended, "I guess you don't want me to take you to your room then?" He asked, his eyebrow raised. I shook my head and allowed him to scoop me into his arms. He seemed to be nervous and fidgety, but when I asked him about it he only shook his head. He set me on the bed in the room while he went back to get my chair, giving me a chance to look around.

The room was just above Thorin's own, a large staircase leading to its door. It was much more luxurious than I had ever known. Pillows covered the bed, which was as soft as laying on a cloud, I stretched my arms out, sinking into the sheets. Several bookshelves had been crafted and placed against the walls of the room, and Kili had begun to fill them for me with books that I longed to read. There was a grand old wardrobe that had escaped the destruction of the dragon that was mostly empty for now, but I had a suspicion that it wouldn't be for long. But my favorite part of the room, which I discovered when Kili returned with my chair, was the balcony.

It was carved into the mountain, and overlooked the plains below. Far off in the distance I could see the forests of Mirkwood, the green leaves of the trees, faintly smudged in the distance. I sat in my chair, enjoying the feeling of wind through my hair and the sun on my skin while Kili went to get food for an afternoon meal for the two of us; it was a wonderful gift. "I hope it is too your liking." Thorin said, coming to stand beside me. "It is very gracious of you," I said smiling "Thank you." He stood silently, but I was used to the lull in conversation. We had rarely spoken in our time spent together. "I never have properly thanked you for all that you have done for me, and my family." He said, still looking into the distance. "I only did as any other would." I replied, watching the sun dance off the stone. Thorin shook his head, "No, you did more than I had ever expected from an elf, more than I would expect from some of my own kinsmen. You single handedly have saved the line of Durin, and it will not be something that is easily forgotten." He said holding out a wooden box to me. I took it from his outstretched hands, and opening the lid, gasped. Inside sat a dazzling tiara, the gems seamed to glow in the sunlight. Thorin took my speechlessness as an opportunity to continue, "You will be crowned a Princess of Erebor eventually, that is yours to wear for now so that there is no question as to your status…. that is of course if you accept." He said looking to someone behind me. I turned to see Kili walking up behind me, another smaller box held in his hand. He stopped in front of me and knelt, holding the box in outstretched hands. I took hit from him hesitantly, feeling overwhelmed and not completely sure what exactly was going on. I opened the box, puzzled to find three beautifully crafted hair beads inside; I looked up questioning.

When Kili's eyes met mine, I knew then what was happening, and my heart leapt with joy. "Tauriel, with the permission of the King of Erebor, I ask for your hand in marriage, and from this day forward to be under the protection of the line of Durin." I nodded, unable to speak, the tears flowing down my face, as Kili smiled from ear to ear, and moved to stand behind me, quickly braiding the beads into my hair, before leaning over my shoulder and kissing me deeply. I felt the blush come to my face as Thorin coughed, coming to stand in front of me as Kili took his place by my side. Thorin gently took the crown from the box on my lap, and placed it on my head. "Welcome Lady Tauriel." He said bowing slightly before turning and leaving Kili and myself alone.

 **AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, life kind of caught up with me, and it takes me a while to get into Thorin's head and figure out what he's thinking. Next chapter will be up much sooner, I promise! Hope you like this chapter! (P.S. Hope you noticed that this was the first time Thorin has ever used Tauriel's name, mentally or out loud)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Tauriel:**

The days slowly turned into weeks, the cool autumn air starting to give way to the chill of winter. Ithilwen was by my side for most of the days, working with my gentle and patient. I was now able to walk short distances on my own, her always hovering nearby incase my legs gave way and I was able to stand for a good length of time without my legs growing tired. Through the long hours together, we had started to form the beginnings of a friendship. She was very quiet and did not have the same relation ship with the dwarves that I had, but they treated her cordially, with the exception of Oin. They had quickly formed a fast friendship, and she would often discuss different herbs and healing techniques with him. If she wasn't with me, I knew that she was most likely in the healing room with Oin, learning and watching with those wide eyes.

Now was one of those times, she had left when Kili came in the room and grabbing me before I could even take a step towards him, spinning me around the room and talking so quickly I couldn't understand him. We sat now out on the balcony, with a blanked wrapped around us as I curled up against him for warmth. "The letter just arrived with the messenger this morning." He was explaining, "Mum is bringing the strongest, and some of the best craftsmen to help repair the kingdom for when the rest come in the spring. She should be here within a fortnight!" Kili was so excited, but I felt the dread growing in my stomach. Kili's mother Dis would be here soon. What would she think of me? I knew she cared deeply for her sons, and knew the trouble that Kili would most likely get himself into, but I wondered how she would react when she found out he was betrothed to an elf who carried his child. As if he could read my thoughts, Kili tilted my chin to look up at him, "She is going to love you." He said with a smile, "How could she not?" Before I could argue his lips were against my own. He pulled back and gently rested his hand on my stomach over a small, barely discernable bump. He shifted so that his head now rested in my lap, covering my stomach in butterfly kisses. "I can't wait to me him." He said softly. I chuckled, "You have a long while more to wait. What makes you say him?" I questioned. He looked up at me, his eyebrows scrunched together, "Girls are a rare occurrence in dwarf children, it's usually more that likely a boy." I smiled placing my hand over the top of his own, "It's a girl." I said confidently. "How do you know? Is there some kind of elf magic?" I shook my head, not willing to share the vision my mother had shown me when I was in the deep healing sleep. I kept it treasured in my heart like a fragile secret; I feared that if I let it out, it would break into a thousand pieces. He smiled and shook his head, "If you say so." He said gently kissing my stomach, "She will be our most precious treasure."

We sat quietly for a long time, content just with each other's company. But when I started to shiver, he swept me into his arms without a word, carrying me inside and gently closing the door behind him. There was already a fire glowing in the fireplace and Kili set me down on the bed, helping me change into my nightgown, before pulling the blankets over me. He made sure I was comfortable and turned to add more wood to the fire. I watched, marveling at the fact that not only was he brave, kind, loyal and could always put a smile on my face, but that he was also very handsome. His broad shoulders, the muscles on his arms, the slight curl of his hair, and the rugged beard on his face were all things that I loved about him. The other elves would probably scoff at me, but I didn't care, just watching him in the firelight made my stomach fill with butterflies. I couldn't believe that he was mine, my betrothed, and in time, my husband. Just the thought of it was enough to bring a smile to my face. And when he turned and grinned at me, I almost lost it. His smile enough to turn me into a puddle, and it was always filled with such joy that you couldn't help to smile back. He pulled off his boots and set them gently by the fire, before haphazardly discarding the rest of his clothing diving under the layers blankets to join me. He pulled me against his warm chest, kissing the top of my head. I had never felt more at home, the tickle of the hair on his chest against my cheek, the earthy smell of him lulling me to sleep with every breath I took, and the gentle sound of his heart in my ear.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of something familiar that I couldn't quite place. I yawned, stretching my arms as the lump in the bed next to me grumbled, the arm encircling my waist, pulling me closer back into the warmth. I settled back down next to him, gently kissing him good morning when I heard the sound again, this time recognizing what it was. I sat up like a bolt of lightning, moving to get out of the bed. I clung to the bedpost for support trying to stand on my own, but I always had more problems in the morning, being stiff from sleeping at night. I let go of the post, taking one shaky step then another as Kili sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. Realizing I was out of the bed and attempting to make my way across the room, he vaulted out of the bed and was by my side in an instant, his arm wrapped around my waist so I wouldn't fall. "Tauriel, what's the matter?" He questioned, but I only shook my head, trying to make my way out to the balcony. He helped me, each step I took was painfully slow, but I refused to let him carry me. We finally made it out to the balcony, making our way to the edge. I grabbed on to the smooth stone surface, cool beneath my fingers to steady myself. Looking out into the valley bellow were ranks and ranks of elves, their armor shining in the sunlight, and their wagons full and packed, waiting for the orders to begin the march home. And out of all of them, out of all of the men I had fought side by side with and come to call my friends, none of them had said a word to me, not even goodbye.

 **Kili:**

Tauriel stood on the edge of the balcony for what seemed like ages. No matter what I did I could not coax her to come back inside, event to change out of her nightclothes and into something warm. I finally gave in, wrapping one of the thickest blankets around her shoulders and came back inside giving her the space she needed to be alone, but still keeping her in my line of sight in case she needed anything. After a little while there was a soft knock at the door, I got up, making my way across the room, looking over my shoulder to make sure she was still okay before I opened the door. Bilbo was standing on the other side, a bag slung over his shoulder and a box in his hands. "I wanted to come say goodbye. The elves are leaving soon, and they escorting me part of my journey home." I opened the door, beckoning for him to come in. Bilbo settled himself by the fire as I went out to the balcony, I touched Tauriel on the elbow, and she jumped, startled by my touch. "Tauriel, Bilbo has come to say goodbye." She nodded, turning and allowing me to carry her into the room. I put her in the chair closest to the fire, hoping to get some warmth back into her. Bilbo chatted on happily, Tauriel smiling kindly at him, but it was not a smile that reached her eyes. Finally Bilbo sighed, "I must be off, I'm sure I've kept them waiting long enough. No need to come see me off, I know it is hard for you right now, and I'm sure I'll have enough dwarves there that it will take another hour." He said laughing, as Tauriel nodded graciously at him.

Bilbo took the box that was in his lap and handed it to Tauriel, "Before I go though, I was asked to pass this on to you." She opened it slowly, the tears welling up in her eyes as she examined what was inside. I peered over her shoulder, curious to the contents of the box. There was a small figured carved from wood, a pinecone, a small candle, and two silver rings. None of it made any sense to me, but it obviously meant a lot to Tauriel, as she picked each object up and turning it softly in her hands before setting it back down in the box. She looked up at Bilbo, the tears now rolling down her face, "Thank you." She whispered. He smiled at her, "It is my pleasure Lady Tauriel." And stood up and stepped over to her so she could embrace him. "You will be missed Master Baggins." I said pulling him into a hug of my own. "I'll be back soon enough. I want to see that baby of yours." He said with a smile, "And I expect an invitation to that wedding." I laughed, clasping him on the shoulder, "Hopefully this time the journey won't be so adventurous."

 **Tauriel:**

After Bilbo had said his final goodbyes and Kili saw him to the door, he came back to sit next to me, pulling his chair close to my own, and resting his hand on top of my own. I picked up the first object; it was a small wooden carving of an archer, with such fine detail that it could only have come from one person. "Elaeris made this." I said with a smile, "He was in the same training class as me. He would always tease me about how seriously I took everything. When we went out on patrols together he would always want to race me through the trees." Kili listened quietly as I continued, picking up the next thing. "The pinecone is Rulan's, whenever we would go out to chase back the spiders, or hunt a roving Orc pack, he would always bring a pinecone with him and put it in his bag. I questioned him about it once when I caught him slipping it into his pack. He told me that it always made him feel better to have a little bit of home with him wherever he went, so that no matter what dangers he faced, he always new home was close by." I picked up the candle; it was burned close to extinction, barely bigger than my pinky finger. "This is from Loia. We shared a passion of books. We ran into each other late one night in the library, both looking for the same book." I laughed, remembering that night, "We fought over who got it first before we finally decided to read it together. She would always bring books on to me that she loved and I would do the same."

I picked up the last things in the box, a pair of simple silver rings held together by a piece of string. "Condir always teased me about everything. I could accidently bump into an elf and he was nudging me asking when we were going to get hitched. One day after we had had a hard time on patrol he was teasing me asking when my father was going to set me up with a good elf boy when I kind of snapped at him. 'Never! Because my mother never told me who he is, and now she's gone, and I'll never know.' I felt bad storming away from him, holding back the tears in my eyes, knowing he had only been joking, but I was too stubborn to admit it. Later, I was reading a book in my room when there was a soft knock at the door. It was Condir, standing there at my door. He looked me in the eyes, and without any of his usual joking tones and told me 'I know I mess with you all the time, and I'm sorry about this morning. But when the time comes, and you find someone you want to spend eternity with, I'll stand in as your family, because you're like a sister to me.'" I held the rings in my hand, the tears back in my eyes as Kili looked questioning at me, "Kili, the elven betrothal is symbolized by the exchanging of rings, usually provided by the future bride's family." The realization lit his face, "So this is…"

"Yes." I said smiling, "This is their way of telling me that they are proud of me," I said pointing to the small wooden carving of the archer, "That I will always be welcome home in their hearts, even though I am banished," I said pointing at the pinecone, "That they will always remember and cherish our friendship," I said pointing to the candle, "And that they support our marriage, at least quietly." I said handing the rings to Kili, "It is their message to me, each giving their own personal touch, and their way of saying goodbye."

I was standing back out on the balcony, leaning against the railing when Ithilwen came later. Kili had left me alone, after I finished going through the box. He had kissed me gently and then knowing I needed some time to myself, had went down to stand with his Uncle and Brother in his place as a Crown Prince of Erebor, to wish the elves safe travels and to extend a welcome if they ever wished to come again, opening the kingdom up for the trade that had once flourished between the two kingdoms. Ithilwen came and stood quietly beside me as the ranks of elves began to move. I knew she must have been spending the morning saying goodbye, and explaining that she was staying behind to learn new ways of medicine from the dwarves, on orders from Thranduil. I still wondered why he had tasked her to stay with me, why he had left an elven healer for someone who was banished from his kingdom. "You could still go with them you know." I said to her, watching the ranks step in unison. "I know." She said quietly, and reaching out and placing her hand on my own. "But I am needed more here." She said looking pointedly at the invisible bump of my stomach. "You know?" I gasped, pulling my hand away. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with mirth as she laughed, "I've known for weeks, every since we started trying to help you walk. The way you would protect your stomach above all else when you fell, and you rest your hand on it subconsciously all the time. It wasn't hard to figure out." I considered her for a minute, "And you still decided to stay?" She nodded, leaning against the stone railing, looking out at the retreating elves.

I placed my hand over her own, and we stood there together side by side, watching the retreating forms below us. I wondered which ones were my old friends but they were too far away to pick out individual faces. We stood there until we could see them no more, my legs had grown stiff from standing for so long, and Ithilwen helped me slowly make my way back inside. I looked over my shoulder, wondering if I would ever see my friends again, but my heart was at ease, knowing that I had a new one standing by my side.

* * *

 **AN: It is really hard trying to find Elvish names that don't just look like gibberish haha. I figured that Tauriel had to have some friends who still, abet secretly, cared about her and supported her like good friends would. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thing!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Tauriel:**

The days following the departure of the elves, Kili became more and more insistent that I start to venture outside of our room once more. "It's just dinner. One meal. And you'll get to know everyone a little better." He said while I sat brushing my hair. "They don't like me very much…" I said hesitantly. Dain's men had been respectful, but did not try and hide their distaste at my presence. "All the more reason for them to get to know you over dinner." He said, his fingers already in my hair, swiftly working the courtship braid and beads back into my hair. I loved the feeling of his fingers moving deftly through my hair. As much as his was always a mess, he was always gentle and precise with mine. I sighed in defeat as he clasped the bottom. "Okay, I'll go, but I want Ithilwen to come as well, I want her to make friends here also." I could see the mischievous smile that crept onto his face in the mirror. "I'll agree on one condition." He said reaching for the box on the mantle.

I hadn't touched it since Thorin had given it to me weeks ago. While I appreciated the gesture, the idea of wearing the ornate crown had made me uncomfortable. I didn't want people to think I was only with Kili for his title, because that was the farthest from the truth it could be. And the idea of being a Princess wasn't the most comfortable idea either. I had always been the lowest in social standing, and would never have dreamed to wear something so precious, and to one day be someone of such high importance. Kili slid the crown onto my head; it glittered, catching the light no matter which way I turned my head. "You look stunning." Kili said, kissing my cheek gently. He helped me stand, patient with my slow walk, and took my arm to help support me.

I had grown tired long before we got to the dinning hall, so Kili had carried me part of the way. Ithilwen had walked quietly beside us, but as Kili set me down outside the doors to the dinning hall, she grabbed my hand. I could tell that she was just as anxious as I was to enter into the room, but it felt good to have her and Kili by my side. We could hear the roar of voices through the thick stone doors, I squeezed Ithilwen's hand for comfort as Kili pushed open the door and held it while she helped me walk into the room. The heads turned and quickly the room fell silent, I could feel all eyes on me as Kili slipped his arm through mine and guided me towards a table. We were almost there when I felt something hit the back of my head. I reached up, touching my hair and my hand came away sticky. Kili turned, the angry visible on his face, ready to fight whoever had thrown it, but I grabbed his arm firmly, and held my head high, continuing towards the table. Thorin and Dain were absent from the hall, or I doubt whoever threw the food would have dared, but Fili was already standing when we reached it, one hand on the sword at his hip, glaring at someone over my shoulder. I was sure that whoever it was would be in hot water later.

Both Kili and Fili were insistent that Ithilwen and I sit in the seats of honor at the table, making some disgruntled dwarves move down to make room. I didn't think that was the best decision in lieu of what just happened, but they would not budge, so I finally gave in. Kili sat to my left and Ithilwen sat across from me with Balin on her left, to her right of Fili at the head of the table. Once we were settled Fili sat back down and returned to the conversation he was having with the other dwarves at the table. Kili reached hungrily for the food in the center of the table, pilling his plate high. I smiled slightly at him, picking a few things to slowly eat while I listened to the conversation.

I quickly realized that whoever these other men at the table were, that they were important. They were discussing what were the most vital parts of the kingdom to restore first. One of the men seemed to think that the mines were the most important, while another seemed to think that the living quarters were, while still another seemed to think that the armory was the most important. Each had their own very valid arguments, but they all could not be done first. I listened to each argument thinking quietly. "Lady Tauriel," Balin said, causing me to start from my thoughts, "What is your opinion on the matter?" I tried to ignore the sticky syrup that had permeated through my hair and was now dripping down my neck. "Well…" I began cautiously, aware of all the attention focused on me. "Lady Dis will soon be arriving with men from the Blue Mountains, many of whom will be master craftsmen in their different trades. I believe that they will be more equip for directing the repair of the damage that has been done to the forges and the mines, but many of the passageways that lead to those places are still littered with debris and rubble. I would say beginning to clear that away, and making sure all the passageways are stable would be my first priority." It was quiet for a moment, and then the dwarf to my right slammed his hand down on the table, causing Ithilwen to jump. He looked around the table, "This elf has more sense in her than the rest of you combined." He said laughing, and raised his cup, "A toast to the Lady Tauriel." The other dwarves answered, raising their glasses and drinking deeply. Kili slammed his glass down with the rest, whipping the foam from his mouth and placed his hand on my knee, giving me a proud smile.

They kept me there long after many of the other dwarves had left, wanting my opinion on many other matters. Oh and how they could eat. I quickly became so full that I couldn't possibly take one more bite, but they kept passing tray after tray of food my way. Ithilwen had long since excused herself from the table, and Fili had called Bofur over to escort her back to her room safely. After I had taken what turned out to be a sticky bun to the back of the head, he didn't want to take any chances on a more malicious attack. I stifled a yawn, one hand resting over the small curve of my stomach, the little one inside of me fluttering happily after all the food. Kili stood taking me by the hand, "I think we have kept Lady Tauriel from her rest long enough." I was met with a chorus of good nights, some more enthusiastic than others, but it was a good start. I had managed to win over one table in a single night; I could win over the others. Once we were outside the doors Kili swept me up off my feet without question and continued on as I nestled my head into his neck. After I few minutes I noticed we weren't heading back towards our room. "Where are we going?" I questioned? "I have a surprise in mind." He said with a small smile.

 **Kili:**

I had come across it on one of my errands for Thorin. The staircase was almost hidden, the only reason I had found it was I had stubbed my toe on a rock and it had skittered down the steps. At the bottom, behind an old wooden door that was crooked on its hinges was an underground pool. The steam rose up from the water in tendrils, warm and inviting. "I thought you might enjoy a bath." I said gently letting her feet touch the ground. She turned pulling me into a tight embrace, and then pulled back, kissing me gently. "A bath would be perfect." She turned and began undressing, slowly making her way towards the edge of the bath. She turned, looking at me over her shoulder and gave me a wicked smile. "Well, aren't you coming?" That was all the convincing I needed, pulling my shirt over my head and following her in.

She floated leisurely past me, and I reached out, pulling her towards me. I began to work my fingers through her hair, making sure that I had cleaned everything from her hair, and then slowly undid her braid, taking each bead and setting them on the side of the pool a safe distance from the edge. Thorin had found them among the treasures in the mountain, and had given them to me, and for that I was thankful, and didn't want to lose them. "You seem to move better in the water." I observed, brushing the last tangle away with my fingers. "It doesn't hurt as much when I'm weightless." She said laughing softly. She absentmindedly rested on hand on her stomach and I reached out, placing my own next to it. I was still in awe that our child was in there, growing bigger each day. "I can sense her you know." She said softly. "You can?" I said quietly, gently rubbing my thumb across her stomach. She laughed, "Like just now, you are causing all kinds of commotion. She's still too small for you to feel, but I can sense her there, her little body and spirit nestled within my own. She loves it when you're around." Tauriel said with a smile. I felt such a surge of pride and love that I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her soundly. She smiled, nestling her face up against my chest, as I held her close, whispering my love for her in her ear.

 **Tauriel:**

I woke the next morning feeling more rested than I had in a long time. Kili lay sprawled out beside me still fast asleep. I felt content, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Somehow in this crazy world fate had brought him to me. Before he came into my life I had felt like I was searching, never knowing what I was looking for, and never finding anything that satisfied me. He shined liked the guiding beacon, and I would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked me to. I leaned over, kissing him gently as he grinned in his sleep, mumbling my name before turning over. I smiled to myself, sliding out of bed. I still didn't have my full strength back, but the soak last night had done wonders for the small aches and pains that had been bothering me. I still couldn't walk at a normal speed, but I could handle myself for now. I longed for the day when I could run again, bound from rock to rock like it was nothing at all, but it would come in time.

My stomach growled audibly, causing Kili to mumble in his sleep. I wondered how I could be so hungry after eating so much food the night before. Not wanting to wake Kili, I quickly got dressed, making my way to the door and over to Ithilwen's room next to our own. I knocked quietly on the door, and she answered, smiling. "Good morning Lady Tauriel." She said moving so that I could join her. Her room was very much a reflection of herself. There were different kinds of herbs hanging from every place she could find, and books were scattered around, open to various different places. We sat by her hearth, and shared a breakfast of tea and fruit together, talking of our favorite childhood memories. "When I was a very little girl I hardly ever spoke, my mother used to say that if I didn't use my tongue that the gods would come and take it for someone that would." She said with a laugh, "My father would say not to worry so much, that when I did talk, it was always something important and insightful. He would say that was more valuable than a thousand wasted words."

"Your father sounds like a wise man." I said with a smile. "He was." She said sadly, putting her cup down. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." I began, feeling terrible. "It's okay." She said quietly, "That is something we share. We have both lost someone who meant everything to us." I nodded, not pressing her further, knowing she would tell me in her own time. She was quiet for a few minutes, staring into the fire before she turned back to me telling me the story of how she once helped a small bird that had broken its wing in the forest. I listened, content in just sharing in her company for the time being.

* * *

 **AN: Hi! Hope you like this one! Sorry it took so long, I intended to write it much early but I got sick, unfortunately. Dis is coming in the next chapter! Can't wait for that! Hope you like it, looking forward to hearing what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Kili:**

The days leading up to mother's arrival were flying by. Everyone was kept busy preparing. Due to Tauriel's advice many of us worked diligently clearing debris from passageways and make sure that their structure was still sound. I worked side by side with the other dwarves handing the debris down the line. The sweat dripped down my neck and I wiped it away with a dirty hand. I turned to take the next rock when I realized that the dwarves around me had frozen. A shout came down the line, " _Run_!" one of the dwarves yelled . I did not hesitate, while my sense of the earth around me was not as strong as others, I trusted them. I made it to the exit of the tunnel and turned lending a hand to those still scrambling out. There was only one dwarf left in the tunnel when the trembling started, he was moving slowly and favoring his left leg. He was one of Dain's men, who had been injured in the battle, but I recognized him immediately as the dwarf who had thrown the sticky bun at Tauriel.

I cursed, and ran back into the tunnel to him, wrapping an arm around him, and helping him move faster. The rocks started to fall around us, crashing to the floor, extinguishing the lamps around us. I could see the light coming from the cavern up ahead and urged us on faster, throwing both myself and him threw the entrance as a giant bolder crashed down where we had just been moments before. We tumbled, landing on the hard stone floor, both out of breath. I lay there for a minute, catching my breath, before one of the other dwarves helped me up. "What do you think caused it?" One questioned. "The earth move, lives, breathes. And there was much more damage done that we had originally thought." Another answered.

While they talked, the sticky bun dwarf approached my quietly, "Thank you for saving my life. I am in your debt." He said placing his hand over his heart. I crossed my arms, appraising him. I had sworn to myself when he threw the sticky bun at Tauriel that I would kill him with my own bare hands, and I had just saved him. I shook my head; "I would have done it for anyone in danger. Think nothing of it." I turned to go, after the collapse of the tunnel, there wouldn't be much more work done today until the other tunnels were checked. He followed after me, limping more heavily on his left leg than before. I sighed turning and once again wrapping my arm around him. "Come on, let's get you to Oin. That leg needs to be checked out." We walked slowly, the pain obviously more that he was making it out to be, as we made our way to the infirmary.

When we reached it though, it was only Ithilwen sitting quietly in the corner thumbing though a book. "Damned elves are everywhere." The sticky bun dwarf grumbled. I clenched my jaw, resisting the urge to punch him right in the face. Ithilwen looked up, and set the book down, quickly coming over. "What happened?" She asked concerned, looking both of us over. "There was an accident down in one of the tunnels to the mines. No one else is hurt, but I think he irritated a battle injury." She nodded, gesturing to the chair. I helped him sit down in it as she went over and pulled several things out of the medicine chest, seeming to know exactly what she was looking for. "Oin won't be back for some time, but I can look at it for you." She said turned, her arms full. The sticky bun dwarf baulked, trying to rise from the chair. "I would rather die than let an elf witch work her evil magic on me." He hissed. My hand instinctually went to the dagger on my hip, but Ithilwen only raised her brow. "Oh really? I do recall, Master Aodhán was it? That when faced with the prospect of losing that leg of yours, and accepting my help before, that you chose the latter… unless I am mistaken?" Sticky bun dwarf, who I guess was named Aodhán, turned a dark shade of red, mumbling curses, but did not try and move away when she came over and gently rolled up the leg of his pants to reveal a nasty gash that was oozing and swollen. She worked quickly, humming quietly as she went, ignoring his mutterings and insults. She washed the area, and then spread a thick layer of thick ointment, before wrapping it up with a clean linen. "Keep off of it this time." She said sternly, "Nothing strenuous for at least two weeks. Then come back and have Oin or myself look at it." She smiled pleasantly at me, "Kili, help back to his bed, and then I would go to Tauriel. I'm sure she's worried about you if she heard there was an accident." I nodded, thanking Ithilwen before turning to help Aodhán.

He refused my help leaving the infirmary, but we didn't make it far before he accepted it. "She saved your life as well you know. You should be thanking her like you thanked me."

He grumbled, "Never trust an elf, they'll always stab you in the back." I shook my head, "And the elves say never trust a dwarf, they'll always steal everything you own. And we know that isn't true."

"They have you under their spell. That witch pretending to be a healer probably helped that elf bitch create a potion to trick you." I froze, the rage burning through me like dragon flames. I turned and did what I should have done the first time he dared to insult Tauriel by throwing a stick bun at the back of her head. His jaw connected with my fist with a satisfying crunch. I got in several more punches before there were hands dragging me away.

I could still feel the anger coursing through me, as strong arms held me back. "Kili, he's not worth it." I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Fili standing beside me. "But Fili he..." he held a hand up cutting me off. "I know; we heard every word of what he said." The strong arms around me released me as several dwarves carried a now unconscious Aodhán away. "I'll see to it personally that he is punished for it as well." A gruff voice behind me said. I turned to see it was dwarven General Graham who had spoke. He had been seated next to Tauriel at the dinner, and had warmed to her quickly after she offered sound strategic advice on preparing for my mother's arrival. He had always valued a strong mind above all else. "Aodhán has always been stubborn and quick to act first, think later." He said with disapproval. "I apologize for his behavior." I nodded, accepting his outstretched arm, and clasped it in my own.

"Go check in with Tauriel, Kili. She's been worried sick since she heard about the tunnel collapse. I was just about to go looking for you, even though I assured her I was sure you were okay." Fili said with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes at my brother and said goodbye to General Graham before turning on the way back to mine and Tauriel's room. The anger had receded and now felt like ice in the pit of my stomach. I worried for Tauriel and our child's safety. While it was not common knowledge that she carried my child, she would begin to show soon and we wouldn't be able to hide it forever. I did not want her to be in any danger, and was worried that the reaction to the announcement would not be completely positive.

 **Tauriel:**

I sat tapping my foot on the floor, staring at the door. My legs had grown tired of pacing long before, and I was forced to sit and rest them. It was even worse to just sit, staring. I wished that I could pace, at least that would give me something to do with all of this energy. I had felt the slight tremble and had asked Gloin, who was guarding my door while Kili was gone to see what it was. He came back saying that a tunnel that was being repaired had collapsed. I instantly began to worry; Kili had been working on the tunnels today. But I had tried to put it in the back of my mind, if anything had happened they would come to me immediately right? I tried to read to put my mind at ease, but as the time ticked by, I began to grow more and more worried, especially when I heard that the men had stopped working for the day and still Kili was not back. Fili had stopped by to visit and tried to reassure me that everything was okay, that if anyone had been seriously injured that he would have known. But nothing could put my mind at ease until I saw him with my own eyes.

So here I sat, foot tapping, staring impatiently at the door, the book forgotten by my side. I heard footsteps approaching, and I heard his voice say hello to Gloin outside of the door. He had barely opened the door and I was in his arms, holding him tightly to me. "Tauriel, amrâlimê, everything is alright. I'm alright, just got a little caught up…" He said, his hand reaching to close the door behind him as Gloin chuckled. I pulled back, looking him over, and realizing for the first time that he was covered head to toe in dark black dirt, and I was now covered in it also. I laughed, the relief was overwhelming and I pulled him back to me, kissing him firmly, not caring about the dirt and dried sweat.

I poured water into the wash bowl, and despite his protests washed every inch of him, inspecting for injuries as I went. There were only a few small scratches, but nothing major. I smiled, setting the now filthy rag into the black water. He went out and threw it over the edge of the balcony before coming back in and filling it again, grabbing another rag, gently cleaning the dirt off my face that he had gotten on me.

"What took you so long?" I questioned snuggling up against him under the covers in the warm bed. He shrugged, his fingers forming circles across my stomach "On of the men aggravated an old injury so I helped him to the infirmary." There was something he wasn't telling me, but I let it go for the time being, happy that he was safe with me. I kissed him, slowly this time, savoring the feeling of his lips against my own.

 **Kili:**

I woke to the sound of banging on the door, and groaned. Fili came in covering his eyes. "Please tell me your decent." I threw a pillow at him. "We're in bed, what do you think? The sun's barely up, go back to bed Fili." I grumbled. "Just thought you should know," He said hand still over his eyes, feeling his way back out of the door "Mother is an hours ride away, she sent a scout ahead." He said closing the door behind him. That was enough to get me out of bed. As soon as the door shut, I was out of bed, pulling my clothes on. Tauriel sat up, stretching before sliding out of bed and doing her morning stretches that Ithilwen had given her. She sat, pulling the brush through her hair as I moved behind her to put the courtship braid and beads in her hair. "Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean it is the first time I'll be meeting your mother and…" I cut her off with a kiss, "And I'm sure she'll love you." I finished, my fingers separating the strands of her hair. We were soon all dressed and ready to go and I pulled the tiara out and placed it on Tauriel's head. "Are you sure this isn't too much?" She questioned looking in the mirror. She looked like she had been born to wear a crown; it rested on her head so perfectly. She was flawlessly beautiful as always, but the courtship braid and beads in her hair along with the tiara was enough to take my breath away. "No, it's perfect." I said with a smile, placing my own crown on my head and offered my hand to her. Thorin had given me a crown that was the pair to Tauriel's. It was a simple silver crown with several gemstones, marking me as the second in line to the throne.

We walked slowly, arm in arm out to the front gate. Ithilwen trailed behind us, brining along Tauriel's chair in case she needed a rest. With Tauriel on my arm and the crown on my head, it was the first time I had ever felt like a Prince. The dwarves nodded and bowed to us respectively as we passed, but I noticed some of them only acknowledged me and not Tauriel.

When we arrived at the gate Thorin and Fili were already there waiting, the gold crown on Fili's head glimmered in the sunlight. "Your mother will be proud of the both of you." Thorin said with a smile. He had ponies waiting, so that we could ride out to meet them when they came into view. We waited, Tauriel sitting in her chair so that she could stay standing upon their arrival. I shifted impatiently from foot to foot. It had been so long since I had seen my mother, and I had missed her greatly. I wanted so much to introduce her to Tauriel, and share in our excitement. When we could see them out in the distance, Thorin mounted his pony and I helped Tauriel onto her own before climbing onto mind. Her feet almost touched the ground, but she weighed nothing compared to the dwarves it was used to carrying. I noticed that Thorin had given her the gentlest most sure-footed pony and nodded at him in gratitude.

The ride was a short one; I could see mother and the beaming smile on her face, looking between Fili and I, and urged her pony on faster. Fili slid off of his pony and was immediately brought into the embrace of my mother, who had jumped off of her own pony and checked him over like a mother hen. I took the opportunity to help Tauriel back off of her pony and bring her around into the line of sight of my mother. My mother turned, the smile on her face was bright as she saw me the tears in her eyes, but froze when she saw Tauriel on my arm. I say her eyes go from our arms to the braid and beads in her hair to finally rest on her stomach. As she marched over I could see the storm forming in her eyes, I knew that look I had seen it a thousand times as a child. I was in a heap of trouble.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked! It was more of a Kili chapter this time around. Can't wait to see more of Dis in the next chapter! If anyone is curious, I used Scottish names for both Aodhán and Graham, so much easier to find a variety of names and still sounds dwarvish haha. Let me know if I made any mistakes and I will be happy to go back and fix them, I proofread twice, but I am up way past when I usually go to sleep so I am mega-tired. Looking forward to seeing what you think of this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Kili:**

Luckily for me, Uncle Thorin saw the same look on my mother's face and stepped between us. "Not here Dis, we will explain later." He said glancing at the dwarves that had ridden from the Blue Mountains with mother, "In private."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do then." She said, her eyes fixed suspiciously on Tauriel before turning them back to me. I could see the conflicting emotions in her face as I stood fidgeting. She finally sighed, stepping around Uncle and pulled me into her arms, checking me like she did Fili. When she was satisfied, she touched her forehead to my own, "Thank you for keeping your promise, my son." Mother pulled away, and turned ignoring Tauriel's presence all together and let Fili help her back on her pony.

Her calm demeanor didn't fool me, I knew my mother well, and I was still in deep trouble. As I helped Tauriel back up on her pony, she turned and gave me a concerned look. I shook my head at her, this was not her fault, and I was sure that once we told everything to my mother she'd come around. On the ride back I thought about the last time I had seen her like this. I had been small, and Uncle Thorin had given me my first bow. I had heard stories of the elves running through the treetops and shooting their arrows at those unaware down below, and had thought it didn't sound so hard. I smiled, glancing over at Tauriel, little did I know one of those scary elves from the stories would turn out to be the love of my life, as graceful and as deadly as the stories told, but also kind, gentle, and all _mine_. I could never match her grace in battle as she stepped effortlessly from branch to branch and landed in front of me, saving me from the spiders… But I didn't know that as a child. I had climbed up the first tree I could find, inching my way out onto the thickest branch. I judged how far it was to the branch on the next tree over and had leapt. I, unfortunately, had judged wrong, and had fallen, smacking into several branches before hitting the ground. Mother had fussed and carried on over me, showering me with affection and care, that is until I was cleaned up and she found out I was okay, nothing more than a few scratches and a broken arm, then the calm quickly turned into the storm as she screamed at me for being so reckless. If I recalled correctly poor Fili got in trouble also, for not being with me. She had taken away my new bow, saying I wasn't responsible enough for it yet, and Fili and I weren't allowed to have dessert for a month.

I could hear the whispers of the dwarves behind us as we dismounted at the gate. They, like my mother, had seen the beads and the braid in Tauriel's hair, but unlike my mother, who had quickly put two and two together, did not realize that she was my betrothed. I set my mouth firm and tried my best to ignore their gossip. The women mother had brought along were the worst of them all, I could hear their voices floating about the men, already spreading gossip before they were even inside. Already they had speculated that it must be a spell that the elves had cast, or that she was a spy, and how sorry they felt for the poor dwarf who had fallen for it, and that surely Thorin wouldn't allow it to happen. Uncle was shaking his head as he walked past my mother right on his heels and motioned for us to follow them. I held out my hand for Tauriel to take as she slid gracefully off her pony. I was glad to get away from the crowd of voices. Fili fell into step next to Tauriel and myself as we followed Uncle and mother down the hall, far enough back where we couldn't hear their voice.

"Did you hear them already at their gossip?" I asked Fili rolling my eyes. He smirked at me, "You should know better by know Kili, dwarvish women love their gossip." I laughed, shaking my head, "I guess you're right, we'll have to say something before it gets too out of control." I kissed Tauriel's hand, and looked over at her, seeing she was giving us a strange look. "What is it amrâlimê?" I could see the blush creeping up her neck, "I just…" she hesitated, "I didn't realize there were dwarvish women here also… I thought they were all men, besides your mother." It took a grand total of about two seconds before Fili and I burst out laughing, and Tauriel to angrily pull her hand away from mine. "Don't be mad amrâlimê, it's a common mistake." I said between laughs. "We'll make sure we point them out to you, wouldn't want you to offend them on accident." Fili supplied.

We were still chuckling when we got to the council room, but the look on Uncle Thorin gave us was enough for us to stifle it before we stepped inside. Mother was pacing the length of the room her hands clasped behind her back. I could tell the Tauriel was tired from the walk, even though it was a short one, and pulled out a chair for her, helping her to sit down and get settled. As soon as Fili shut the door behind him, she turned on Uncle. "What did you do?" She demanded, but did not give him time to answer before she continued, "I entrust my sons with you, I tell you to keep them alive, keep them safe, and I come back and there is an elf on the arm of my son?!"

"Don't you blame me sister. You're son made his own choices." I step in between the two of them before it can escalate even further. They had always managed to butt heads for as long as I could remember. "Mother, just let us explain, please." Her lips were pressed tight together, but she nodded. I began my story, from the beginning when Tauriel rescued me from the spiders in Mirkwood. I saw the color drain from her face when I told her how I had been struck by a morgul arrow and there would have been no hope for me if Tauriel hadn't disobeyed orders from the Elf King himself and followed us so that she could save me. I stressed how Tauriel had left everything she knew, knowing she would be banished from her home, and had taken my hand, following me to Erebor. I told of her excellence as a warrior and how she had stood with us and was prepared to fight with us, even when we were far outnumbered. I told my mother how she saved my life for a third time and Fili's life as well, when battling against Bolg, son of Azog, she had wrapped herself around him and pushed them both off of the side of the cliff, greatly injuring herself, but saving both of our lives. It was hard to talk about that moment, it was so clear in my mind even now. Her eyes locking on mine just before she went over the edge, and the feeling of dread thinking I had lost her forever. As if sensing my emotion, I felt her hand slip into mine, as she came to stand beside me. Mother looked at Tauriel, eyeing each and every part of her critically.

"There are dwarvish women in the company with me. Good dwarvish women, who come from good families. They would be a proper match for a Prince of Erebor, not some elf."

I shook my head, "From the moment I first saw her I knew there would be no one else for me. I love her mother; she is my jewel that gleams from the depths of the mountain. I couldn't imagine any one else in all of Middle Earth I would rather have to be my bride and the mother of my children."

Mother scoffed, "Well I can see you've already gotten a head start on that." I looked at her shocked, the small bump of her stomach was barely visible. "Don't take me for a fool, I've been around in this world far longer than you have." She said seeing my face, the anger was not gone from her eyes, but it was subdued. "I can see that I have no say in this matter. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, this will not be accepted readily by our people." She said, looking pointedly at Thorin. "You have just won back your Kingdom, now you have to keep it." She turned then, looking Tauriel square in the eyes, "I thank you for saving the lives of my sons. But know this elf," Her voice getting dangerously low. "I will never, NEVER, call you my daughter, and if you as so much as raise a finger against my son, I'll cut it off your pretty little hand." Mother was out of the room before Tauriel could even respond, Uncle following close behind her. Tauriel had a look of shock on her face as Fili rocked back on his heels, watching the door slam. "Well all and all, that went much better than I thought." He said, tucking his thumbs into his pocket.

 **Tauriel:**

I wasn't quite sure what to think as Kili helped me back to our room, sweeping my off my feet as we stepped out the door and carrying me quiet, lost in his thoughts. Dis wasn't going to stand in the way of our marriage, but she wasn't giving it her blessing either. Her words still rung in my ears, _"I will never, NEVER, call you my daughter."_ It had pained me more that I had let on to hear that. Kili had been talking for weeks about how much his mother was going to love me and welcome me into their family, and in some part of my brain I had let my doubts be pushed away and had dreamed of being part of a family again, having someone to call mother again. But it seemed all I was doing was pushing his family apart. I buried my face in his neck, not wanting him to see the tears that threatened to spill over. He kissed the top of my head, "She'll come around amrâlimê. Look at how many stone cold dwarves you've already won over." He opened the door to our room, already filled with warmth from the fire. "Don't let her upset you, she's always been a very passionate woman." He said with a chuckle, setting me down in the chair by the fire before sitting in the one across from me and pulling my feet into his lap gently pulled off my boots and began to rub my toes. I sighed gratefully, sinking into the chair. "I think our first plan of action should be for you to make friends with the other dwarvish women… I think that would help speed your acceptance along." I opened one eye, looking across with him, "And how would you propose that?"

Over the next several months I found myself at more quilting and sewing circles than I wished to be at. The first time Kili had brought me to them I felt like he was bringing me to be fed to the wolves. They giggled and laughed, speaking in Khuzdul so I could only catch a word here and there, and acted like I didn't even exist other than to look at me and then whisper to the girl next to her and laugh. I looked forward to the moment that it was over and Kili brought me to the range so I could let out my frustration and practice with my bow and arrow again now that I could stand for longer periods of time.

The next time I begged Ithilwen to come with me so I did not have to face it alone. Facing battle was one thing but facing these women was another. We were careful to speak only in the common tongue, where they could understand us, but still all we got was suspicious looks and giggling whispers. After several months I could no longer hide the swell of my stomach, and gave up on even trying. That week the whispers and glances were intensified and I tried my best to ignore them like I always had. Ithilwen was a natural at all of the sewing and crafting; I was not so much, which actually turned out to be my saving grace. I tried over and over and still could not get the stitching right until one day I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, and one of the curse words that Kili had taught me slipped out of my mouth. I immediately brought my hand up to my mouth, feeling the warmth rushing to my cheeks. I could feel all eyes in the room on me as I looked at the pathetically stitched cloth in my hand. The girl next to me burst out laughing, which started a chain reaction across the room. She leaned over, "I've never heard at an elf being bad at anything, let alone curse." I was just making up my mind that this would be the last time I came here and tried to make friends when she leaned over and showed me her perfectly stitched square, "Here let me teach you."

After that the meetings went by smoother, and several of the girls would come over and sit closer to Ithilwen and I, chatting with us and teaching me how to stich. The woman who had first spoken to me and broken the ice was called Athdara, and I quickly learned that once you got her started talking there was no stopping her. The first question out of her mouth after she showed me the proper way to stich was one that had apparently been on her mind for a while. "So when is the little one due?" I looked up, seeing the other women pausing in their sewing to listen. "It will at least be another four or five months or so I think." She nodded, "So who's is it?" I looked up startled, "What?"

"Who's is it?" She questioned again. "Kili's." I said, only looking at her. She smiled, "Couldn't wait until the wedding night eh?" She said with a wink. She laughed as my face turned the same color as my hair. Isla was another dwarvish woman who warmed up to us, she was very soft spoken but had a quick wit and caught on to things very quickly. And then there was Robena and Robina, twin sisters whose smiles dazzled almost every man who walked past. Several others eventually seemed to accept our presence, but did not join into the conversation, keeping to themselves, but always listening. There were three who went out of their way to let Ithilwen and myself know that we were not welcome, Laoghaire and her two little birds that never left her side Oighrig and Caillic. They would sit across the room from us, and look disapprovingly, commenting loudly in Khuzdul, and earning glares from Athdara. "Ignore them, Laoghaire is just jealous." Athdara said one day after the three of them erupted into giggles. "Jealous?" I questioned.

"Loaghaire's had her eyes set on Kili ever since Fili publicly rejected her." Robena whispered so she couldn't here. "She's got her sighs set on the crown that one." Despite Kili and Fili's teasing I had know could see the differences between the men and women dwarves as plain as day now. I looked over at Loaghaire, her deep chocolate colored hair fell in curls around her face, her beard full and adorned with small gems, and I knew that she was found to be extremely beautiful among the dwarves. She looked up, here eyes catching mine and narrowed, and she leaned over and whispered something to Oighrig who burst out laughing. "Forget them, Lady Tauriel." Isla said softly, "They do not know what pleasant company they are missing." Athdara looked at Isla a tease in her smile, "I know whose pleasant company you're missing Isla." She said with a wink, "What she left out is that when Loaghaire cornered Fili at a wedding demanding that he dance with her he told her no, loud enough for everyone to hear and danced with Isla instead." A small blush tinted Isla's cheeks. I smiled at her, seeing the look in her eyes and allowing the topic to drop, going back to the blanket I was making for the arrival of our little girl. Stich by stich I worked in a rhythm and hummed, happy to be surrounded by friends, and to have some new dirt on Fili.

 **Kili:**

I remembered the first time that Tauriel held my hand to her stomach and I felt the little hand move past my own. It was so tiny but I had felt it reach out for me. I had been so excited that I had picked her up and spun her around, kissing her as I set her feet back to the ground. I had spent the rest of the day with my hands on her stomach, waiting for the next time I could feel our child try and reach out and touch me. I couldn't wait to meet him, I had been using my free time between working on repairs while Tauriel was attempting to sew with the women, and I say attempt because I let her bring a pair of my pants one day to mend and got back something that looked nothing like pants, to work on the little crib that we would place next to our own bed. I was happy when she came to me beaming one day that she had made friends with some of the women. She sat curled up in my lap next to the fire, it was much to cold to go out on our balcony now, the snow blanketing everything for miles, so we had given up our favorite spot on the bench for a while. It became our nightly routine; we would sit by the fire together, talking about our days and our future. She was almost fully healed now; the only thing that gave her a little trouble was the stairs. We sat one night curled up together, "I'm glad you've found some friends." I said kissing the top of her head, "Well you're the one who pushed me…. Although I have to admit I'm not the sewing type of women. I'd much rather have a weapon in my hand." I laughed, "Well you did kick my butt at target practice today." It had been amazing to watch her. Even though she carried a child, she seemed to be even more graceful with her bow and arrow that I had ever seen. She had been refraining from the hand to hand combat practice, not wanting to risk anything happening, but I could tell she was itching to use her knives, so I challenged her to a knife throwing contest. Loser had to do whatever the winner wanted. So here I sat, rubbing her feet until I couldn't feel my fingers any longer, very much the loser, but feeling like a winner.

* * *

 **AN: So sorry this took so long to update. The holidays kind of just ran away with my spare time. I already have the next chapter started and the ideas in my head, so it should be up pretty quickly. This chapter spans the time frame of a couple of months, I needed to further Tauriel along in her pregnancy and doing it a few weeks at a time was killing me haha. Stole some more Scottish names for the new characters because it is really hard to find good dwarven names. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love reading all the positive feedback from everyone. You all are what have kept me going on this story for so long. Thanks everyone, and Happy New Year!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Kili:**

Instead of taking dinner in the Great Hall like we did most nights, tonight Uncle Thorin had insisted on a small, private family dinner. I knew the idea of a private family dinner made Tauriel uneasy. She had been trying with no avail to make peace with mother, and I could tell her patience was running thin, and honestly so was my own. Since mother had arrived, Tauriel had taken every opportunity to reach out to her, and had been more than courteous and kind. Mother, while she had not said anything bad to Tauriel since we told her of our betrothal, had said nothing nice either. Unless she absolutely had to, she acted like Tauriel didn't even exist. To make matters worse, mother had been insisting that Fili and I lunch with her every week. What had originally seemed like an innocent request, turned out to be a nightmare. Each time there was a different set of dwarvish women who mother had invited to lunch also. Most of them paid me no mind, turning all their attention on poor Fili, but several, who had never paid me any interest before when I was only a prince in name, had attacked like vicious wargs, talking relentlessly and taking every opportunity to invade my personal space. I had ignored them the best that I could, and endured through the lunches, knowing that fighting my mother on it would only make matters worse. Plus, I figured, if I showed her I honestly was happy with Tauriel, then I could make the lunches work in my favor, but that didn't make me any less miserable during them.

I companied to Tauriel as we got ready, the lunch from this afternoon still painfully fresh in my mind, "You could tell your mother no." She answered glancing over her shoulder as she brushed her hair. I laughed, "I learned early on you have to pick the right battles if you want to win the war. No, if this will make her happy for the time being and prove to her that I am happy with you I'll suck it up." She smiled, and kissed my cheek, "My brave warrior." She teased. I went after her then, covering her with kisses from head to toe. Her laughter filled the room as I undid all of the careful work she had already put into getting ready. "We're going to be late." She whispered a short time later, her head resting in my lap in front of the fire. My hand traced the gentle curve of her body, resting on top of her ever-growing stomach. Our child was still for the moment, sleeping, Tauriel had said. In only a few short months we would get to meet our precious bundle of joy, I would be able to hold my child in my arms. I sighed reluctantly moving my hand away, "I guess we should finish getting ready and be on our way." I said leaning down and kissing her gently, one more time.

Tauriel walked beside me, her hand resting on the top of the swell of her stomach. The dress she had chosen to wear had been a gift from one of her new friends, Athdara, who had crafted it especially for her. Athdara was known far and wide for her gift with the art of the needle, and the dress she made for Tauriel was nothing short of breathtaking. The cloth was form fitting on the top and then flared out, becoming light and flowing once it reached her stomach. The cloth danced around her feet, fluttering and making it seem like she was floating across the floor. It was a deep shade of blue with silver decorations stitched across the bodice. It was truly a generous gift, and I smiled at Tauriel, marveling at her resilience and ability to for friendships with people who should have been her enemies.

We walked into the small dinning chamber, her arm looped through my own. Mother did not try to hide the sour look on her face as she talked to Uncle, who looked equally as upset. Fili on the other hand seemed elated to be here. While I had managed to escape the attention of the women outside of the lunches mother hosted, Fili had been hounded non stop. Just the other day I had found him hiding in the kitchen cellar, trying to get away from one of them. I knew he had his eye on one in particular, but was waiting, as was customary, for her to make the first move, though in my opinion he had given her plenty of opportunity. Uncle looked up as we walked in and smiled, "Good, you're here. Now we can begin." I pulled the chair out for Tauriel before taking a seat myself, "Begin what?" I questioned. "Planning your wedding of course." Fili answered, a wide grin on his face. This was going to be an interesting night.

 **Tauriel:**

I hadn't been aware that so much went into planning a dwarven wedding. It normally consisted of a week worth of celebration and feasting, all culminating in the ceremony on the last day. Each day of the week had a different kind of celebration or feast, each with its own meaning, significance, and importance. Of course since this was a wedding for a Prince, there were even more celebrations and feasts that were expected. Dis seemed like she was trying to make the best of a bad situation. When faced with the prospect of fighting the wedding and ruining it, or giving her son a wedding fit for a Prince, she had chosen to do the latter, although she expressed her displeasure in the matter frequently. I was given countless words and rituals that I would have to study and learn. Just trying to remember each what happened when beginning to make my head spin.

In Mirkwood the weddings I had attended had been quiet and simple, vows said to each other, their words ancient and rooted in the magic that flowed through the forest, followed by the exchange of the rings. The Mirkwood elves had added another tradition that differentiated them from the other elves, and I wanted to incorporate the tradition into my wedding with Kili. "I have a request for the ceremony." I said, interrupting conversation on how many barrels of ale should be ordered. "Whatever you desire amrâlimê, it is your wedding too." Kili said turning and smiling at me, seeming to be thankful for the distraction. "I want to plant a tree." I replied, but was met with puzzled looks. "You want to…. plant a tree?" Fili questioned. I nodded explaining, "As the last part of weddings with my people, the couple would take a small seedling and plant it together to symbolize their unity and new bond with each other. And as the years go by the tree will grow and their love for each other would deepen." I smiled slightly, "Some of the trees stretch higher than the eye can see. It had always brought me peace sitting in their branches, knowing that I was surrounded by bonds of deep, unbreakable love." I paused, looking across the table at Dis, who was studying me closely, "And that is something that I would like to share with Kili, watching our tree grow and prosper, ever changing and ever growing like the love that we share."

I did not break eye contact with Dis as I fell silent, and I swore, if just for a second, that the corner of her mouth twitched up in a smile. "I'm sure that can be arranged." She said quickly, before quickly turning the conversation back to the quantity of ale that would be required. I felt Kili's hand slip into my own and give it a quick squeeze. Maybe I was starting to get through to her.

 **Kili:**

I had seen the smile that mother had tried to smoother. I had seen that look before when Fili or I had done something silly to make her smile while she was angry at us for one thing or another. It was the first sign that she was beginning to be angry with us no longer. I tried not to read too much into it, but I hoped that this was the beginning of mother accepting Tauriel into our family. The rest of the dinner went by without any incident. I walked Tauriel back to our room, and kissed her before turning back to the door. "Where are you going?" She questioned, her hand on her hip, looking like a goddess in the glow of the fire. "There is something I need to finish up tonight. Don't worry." I said with a smile, "I won't be too long."

I held the knife steady, concentrated completely on my work. The crib that I was making for our child was almost finished. I was just working on carving the intricate details into the wood. I wanted it to be perfect, and I wanted it to be completely from my hands. I knew that if I had accepted help it would have been done already, but I wanted my first gift to my child to be completely my own. I concentrated on the feel of the wood, blocking out the world around me. I was so focused I didn't notice her until I felt her hand on my shoulder. I jumped, dropping the knife causing it to go skittering across the room. My warrior instincts kicked in instantly, as I spun out of my chair facing the intruder. I didn't think that anyone had known I was down here, but when I saw it was only Loaghaire, I relaxed slightly but didn't let my guard down completely. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said smiling, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. We had been friends for a time, until I had realized she was only using me to get to my brother. I sighed, thinking she was just trying to use me again, but I wouldn't fall for it this time. I turned, looking around the room for my lost carving knife, "What do you want Loaghaire?" I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist and a voice whisper in my ear, "You."

I froze, my brain struggling to catch up with the situation, "I think you have the wrong brother… I'm engaged to be married…" I stammered, turning out of her grasp and backing away from her. "No I have the right one." She said with a smile, following after me. "I never did thank you for rescuing my brother." My eyes searched around the room looking for an escape, if I could only make it to the door. "You're brother?" I questioned. "You saved him from the mines. And mother always said, never forget your debts." My back hid something cool and solid and I realized with dread that she had managed to back me into a corner. "And it's too bad you've never been with a real woman." She said leaning in. The rage ignited like a burst of flames inside of me. She had dared to insult Tauriel to my face, and suggest that she was better? I put my hand on her chest, pushing her back with so much force that it caused her to stumble. "Get. Out." I had always been taught never to harm a woman, but I was coming dangerously close. "But why would you choose her when you could have me?!" She screamed. I grabbed her arm, forcing her back outside of the room. "Tauriel is the only one who holds a place in my heart. For me, it was never a choice." I could see the rage on her face, the same expression she had when Fili had rejected her as well. "I will not forget this insult. Mark my words, you will live to regret this." I closed the door in her face, making sure this time to turn the lock.

 **Loaghaire:**

As the door slammed shut in my face, I felt the rage settle deep down inside of me, and there was nothing that could quench it, not until I had my revenge. With each step I took the plan began to form in my mind. I deserved to have that crown, I should be the one bathed in jewels and admired by people far and wide, having them speak of my beauty and grace. I should be the one sitting next to the prince, it didn't matter which one, as long as it was a throne beneath me. They had both rejected me, but…. what if one was in need of comfort and I provided it for him. What if I broke him free of the cruse he must be under to choose her over me. Then all of the pieces would fall into place. He would realize that I was the right choice for him all along. I would get my crown and my revenge, all tied up in a nice little package, and all I had to do was get rid of that elf bitch. And I knew exactly how I was going to do it.

* * *

 **AN: I would have had this up two hours ago except my computer lost the work I had done on this chapter (the last 2 pages) from yesterday… and I had to rewrite it (although I think it turned out a little better than before haha). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I originally was going to have Loaghaire's revenge plot happen in this chapter, but I wanted to give it some more time to ripen… just beware, never know when/how she's going to strike! Look forward to hearing what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Tauriel:

The bitter cold bite of winter was slowly giving way to the promise of springtime. I longed for the outdoors, and was beginning to grow restless being cooped up in the mountain halls. Ithilwen could sense my mood as she did my morning checkup as Kili watched seated by the fire, "It will only be a few months more and the child will be here." She said, mistaking my reason for being restless. "She can take her time." I said with a smile, and continued after I got questioning looks "I have no wish to rush her until she is ready to come into this world." I sighed, resting my hand on the cradle that Kili had so delicately carved. It was a most precious gift, and one that had caused the tears to overflow my eyes when he had shown it to me. I idly traced the patterns carved into the wood, dwarvish runes of protection and love. "It's just, I'm getting awfully tired of being inside. If I have to mend one more shirt I will scream." This caused a chortle of laughter to erupt from the chair by the fire, and my gaze was quick to rest on him. Kili smiled at me, spreading his hands. "I'm sorry for all of the ripped shirts, I've been hard at work getting this place up and running again."

My lips pressed into a thin line and my eyes narrowed, "Maybe if you were more careful you wouldn't be ripping so many shirts." His smile did not fade though, for he sensed my apparent anger was only superficial. "I had to give you some practice now didn't I?" I rolled my eyes as Ithilwen finished my check up and a maid entered quietly to collect the remains of our breakfast. "If you feel up to it, there is a small group heading out later this morning for Dale to trade supplies and news. We could ride along with them, visit with Bard and his children." The smile that burst across my face was all the response that he needed, and the mirth that filled his face in response was enough to make me go over to him in a rush and kiss him soundly. Ithilwen coughed gently as the maid scurried out of the room, "Would you mind if I came along as well?" She questioned, "I'm running low on some of my herbs and could see if I could restock them." I smiled at her as I curled up against Kili's chest. "Of course you can come, your company will be most welcome." She smiled back at me and with a small incline of her head left Kili and I to be alone.

I took a deep breath letting the Kili's smell wash over my senses. He chuckled, kissing the top of my head, "You should have said something sooner amrâlimê." He said softly, "I want you to be happy here." I curled in closer to him. "Don't worry, I am very happy here. I would be happy anywhere as long as I was with you." I felt him shift under me, bending down so his mouth brushed my ear. "Anywhere?" He questioned suggestively. I laughed as his breath tickled my neck, and tried to move off his lap, but his arms encircled me like iron bands and he kissed the back of my neck making a shiver run down my spine.

A few hours later and we were on the backs of our ponies ready to go. Kili had wrapped me in a thick winter coat, even though I had protested it was unnecessary, but was thankful for it when the wind started to pick up. I had also been surprised to find that Dis was joining us on our journey. She had shown up several minutes before our departure and ordered her own pony be saddled to go along with us. She had ridden along side of me, silent at first but eventually she spoke. "It has been a long time since I have been to the city of Dale, I have not stepped foot inside its walls since I was a little girl." She turned her face up to the sky, "I remember when the city burned, the dragons fire was hot enough to melt stone. I had been whisked away through the secret passage, but I saw the full desecration that day." Her eyes turned towards me, "Were you among the ranks of those who did not help us in our hour of need that day?" I shook my head slowly,

"No, I was considered too young and inexperience, I was left behind to help guard the boarders." Dis nodded, turning her eye to Ithilwen behind me. "And your companion?" I eyed her thoughtfully, "Barely considered an adult at that point." Dis nodded, and seemed to let go of a breath that she had been holding, but said no more.

The stretch between Erebor and Dale was still barren of vegetation, but there were still plenty of rocks for enemies to hide behind, which put me on the edge, and I couldn't help shake the feeling that I was being watched. I kept a wary eye out, looking for any signs of danger. Kili rode next to me and saw my wandering eye. "Don't worry Tauriel, we have patrols daily through these parts nothing is going to…" I saw a flash of movement and a cry of warning was all I could get out before the knife buried itself deep into the flank of my pony pinning me there by the heavy coat I wore. My pony reared up, and I could see the pain and fear in her eyes as I reached for my knives to cut myself free of the coat. It seemed like everything happened in slow motion, there was confusion in the company around us, the men shouting all around me. I took a breath in through my nose, puling my feet beneath me and cutting the ties that held the cloak to my body and slipped off the side of the pony, landing on the balls of my feet, and knives drawn. Kili landed with a thud beside me, an arrow already notched in his bow, facing the opposite direction.

I heard it from behind, the sound of the hissing of the air being parted as the second knife flew towards me. I turned on the balls of my feet and threw one of my own knives back in the same direction. I had a split second to take everything in, the knife barreling towards me with deadly aim, and I felt a strange calm. Something hard and solid slammed into my side, pushing me down to the ground. The dwarvish men were on the move now, their swords drawn and shields up, and I could hear a female voice shouting orders. I realized with a detached thought that my hands were covered in blood. I looked down, but did not see and source of the blood coming from my own person. I heard a small gasping sound next to me, and looked over, my world shattering.

Kili lay there next to me, the blood soaking into his shirt and the dagger buried deep into his chest, just below his shoulder. The world around me faded into a distant buzzing as I screamed his name. A small flicker of a smile crossed his face when his eye met mine, and then they closed. I lunged for him, but felt strong arms hold me back. I screamed and struggled against them, feeling the panic tear me apart on the inside. My stomach gave a sickening twist and I screamed, the edges of my vision beginning to fade to black, the last thing I saw before I slipped into darkness was Ithilwen the look of panic etched deeply into her face.

Ithilwen:

I stood frozen, my mind whirling a thousand miles a minute. I quickly assessed the situation. My eyes turned to Kili, the hilt of the daggers still sticking out of his chest. Thankfully, I noted, it had hit him just below the shoulder, where it could do no damage to any internal organs. I could see the bleeding had begun to slow. He would be all right, with some careful mending. I turned my eyes to Tauriel; it was she who worried me. And then I saw it, the slow trickle of blood running down her leg and my stomach squeezed in panic. I whirled on a heel, turning and grabbing Lady Dis by the arm as she was shouting orders to the men, kneeling by her son's side. They had found who was responsible, killed by the knife Tauriel had thrown back at him. The face of the dead dwarf seemed familiar, but I didn't have time to puzzle over it at the moment.

I dropped to my knees beside the Lady Dis, "We need to get them both back to the city at once." I said urgently, "They both need medical attention and I have nothing on hand." She looked sharply up at me, her eyes looking over my shoulder. "What is wrong with her?" the Lady Dis asked the worry in her voice evident, though for her son or for Tauriel I was not sure. "The baby." I said quietly. That was all it took for her to be back on her feet shouting orders, she turned back to me. "Can you ride quickly while carrying her?" She questioned and I nodded. "Good, then follow me."

We both raced back towards the mountain at breakneck speed. I had one arm firmly clasped around Tauriel, her head lolling back against me, and I could feel the muscles in her stomach as they contracted against my hand. I said a quick prayer and urged my pony on faster, right on the heels of the Lady Dis holding her son in a similar fashion. Lady Dis made no move to stop at the stables, instead riding her pony through the gates as they opened at her shouting. Dwarvish men quickly surrounded us, and I breathed a thankful sigh to see Oin among them as I slid off the pony, Tauriel still in my arms. Oin ran over, the Prince Fili hot on his heels, seeming to appear out of nowhere. He took one look at his mother, and took his brother from her arms. The dwarves parted ways, murmuring to themselves as we ran through them. My feet knew the path well, the way to the infirmary wing. Lady Dis was not far behinds us, and I had just set Lady Tauriel in the bed when Thorin Oakenshield, the King Under the Mountain, burst through the door. I nodded gracefully at him, but turned back to the matter at hand, absorbed in my work.

Oin and I spun around the room, shouting orders and tending to our patients, each beginning to rouse. The Lady Tauriel awoke with a scream as a contraction ripped through her body. I laid a wet cloth on her forehead and turned an eye to Oin who looked back at me grimly, there was no stopping it now, this baby was coming. I turned, eyeing the King and the Prince, the scream had seemed to rouse Prince Kili, and his eyes darted around the room, struggling as his uncle and brother held him down. Oin was working on cleaning the wound before he closed it. I whipped a hand across my brow, wishing I could give the Lady Tauriel privacy, but knowing it was not possible at the moment. I was so fearful, as I turned back to her, the sweat beading up on her brow, the baby was not supposed to be here for another few months, and I worried for its wellbeing. I felt a presence beside me and turned to see Lady Dis at my elbow. She nodded at me, rolling up her sleeves, "I'll help you lassie, it's going to be a long night."

Tauriel:

The visions flashed before my eyes, so quickly that I could not comprehend them. I knew that my body was trying to put itself in a healing trance, but I could not understand why. I could feel the waves of pain wash over me, and fought against them, struggling to come up for air. "Hold on Tauriel." I heard my mother's voice whisper. "Hold on my little one." I had a sudden memory of my mother sending me up the tree when the orcs attacked. "Climb up that tree and hold on." She had said, "Don't come down for anything." She stood before me now, and held out her hand. I flew into her arms, happy to feel her warm embrace. "Tauriel." She said softly, holding me to her. She held me at arms length and tilted my chin up to meet her eyes. "We cannot speak for long my child." She said softly, "Just know that I am with you, through all of this" I turned my head to the side, "What do you mean?" I questioned. "Find your inner strength my child." She said placing a hand on my stomach. I noticed with alarm that my little flutter of energy that I carried inside of me was struggling flashing about. I looked up at my mother, my eyes wide with realization and panic, but she had already begun to fade.

My eyes flew open as a fresh wave of pain washed over me and I screamed. People were whirling around me, making it hard to focus. "Amrâlimê." I heard the voice come from my right and turned my head, smiling as his face came into view. The tears welled up in my eyes. "You're alright." I said reaching out to him. "I thought I had lost you." He smiled but it did not reach his eyes as he reached out and grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes, seeking strength inside of me, and reaching out the small energy inside of me I had grown so accustomed to. I poured my strength into her, lending it to her willingly, and prayed it would be enough.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was really hard to write. I played around with a lot of different ideas, and started over more times that I could count. I'll try not to keep you on the edge of your seat for too long.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Tauriel:**

He was beautiful. Dark hair covered his head, sticking every direction and his ears came to a soft point. I smiled, reaching out for him, wanting to hold him close, but Ithilwen did not move to hand him to me. I frowned, puzzled and tore my eyes away from him and looked up at her. I instantly wished I hadn't, her face was like an open book. Something was very wrong. I realized that the room was dead quiet, and began to panic. I struggled to get up, to get to him, maybe I could do something for him that she could not. I was willing to give anything in the world for him, to give my life for his if it came to it. I could see the pinpricks of darkness starting to gather at the corners of my eyes, and tried to fight it, I had to get to him had to help him. But I was so weak, so tired. I raised my hand out towards him, trying to reach him, but the darkness began to overcome me. The last thing I saw before I slipped out of consciousness was his still, quiet form.

* * *

The procession was large and solemn; almost every inhabitant of the mountain was there, the dwarves, like the elves, treated children like a precious gift, and mourned the loss of one deeply. I felt like I was in a dream, everything around me seemed to swirl, but I could not take my eyes from the still bundle in my arms. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and did not care who saw. I felt the steady pressure of Kili's hand on my arm, but it felt like he was a thousand miles away. They had wanted to burry him down in the dark stone crypts of the mountain, but I had refused, as much as he was a child of the mountain, he was also a child of the stars. Sometimes I could still feel him warm in my arms, suckling at my breast, but when I looked his was still unmoving, and cold. We snaked our way up the path to the top of the mountain, for what seemed like hours, a hole had already been dug and a small tree sat there waiting. I froze when it came into sight, not ready to let go of him yet, unwilling to put my precious child beneath the earth, never to lay eyes on him again.

It was a cruel fate that he had been given, to have life snatched away from him before he could even begin, where as I had wasted hundreds of years staying in one place, experiencing nothing. I would have gladly traded my life for his own, given everything I could for him. I had tried, had called out, screamed, but my prayers were unanswered. My feet moved of their own accord, and now I stood at the edge of the hole. It looked dark and cold, and I held the bundle tighter, how could I give my child to the cold clenches of the earth. I looked up at the stars for comfort, but even those had lost their warmth. I remembered what Kili had said once, that now seemed so long ago, "I always thought it a cold light, remote and far away." I turned my face away from the sky, no longer finding comfort in the glow of the stars.

My screams sounded throughout the mountain, and the mountain screamed at me in return. Torches flickered and danced, but I was alone, alone in the fortress I had built around my heart. I felt him come up behind me, "Tauriel" he whispered, his voice was quiet, but I could hear the emotion threatening to spill over. I did not move, nor did I answer. I wished nothing more than to turn to stone, to never have to feel again. I felt his hand on my shoulder; he said my name again, louder this time. I tried to ignore him, but he was persistent. But when I turned to look at him, he began to change in the flickering light of the torches, transforming into our son, fully grown, but the coldness of death in his eyes.

* * *

My eyes flew open, and I jolted up. I was in my room; the door to the balcony was slightly ajar, letting a cool breeze swirl through the room. I heard a soft humming coming from my left and turned to see what it was. Kili was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire slowly rocking, a blanket wrapped around him. I dared to look at the cradle next to the bed hoping it had maybe been jus a dream, but it was empty. My whole body felt heavy with sorrow, but I slid out of the bed. Pushing Kili away from me and locking myself away was not the answer. He jumped slightly when I sat down at his feet, leaning my head against his knee. "Sometimes I forget you can be so quiet amrâlimê." He said softly. I did not answer him but closed my eyes, seeking comfort from the smell of him. "You worried me for a bit there." He continued in the same quiet tone when I didn't answer. "Ithilwen assured me that it was your body's way of healing, that you would sleep for days and it would be okay, but I still was worried."

I inhaled deeply, but something was off about his smell, and I couldn't quite place it, he had continued talked while I was lost in thought, and only caught the end of his sentence. "Of course it breaks with tradition but I wanted to wait until you were awake." The warmth from the fire was beginning to spread around me, trying to lure me back to sleep, back away from the pain, but I knew the nightmares would only come again. "Wait until I was awake for what?" I asked quietly, drawing my strength to speak from him. "Present Dalamin to the people of Erebor. It's supposed to be done right after he was born, but he was such a small fragile thing and since you were in a deep healing sleep that I insisted that we wait." My head snapped up like I had been struck by lightning. "I hope you don't mind that I named him without you…" He said mistaking my reaction for anger, "You had only talked about it being a girl and girls names… so I named him after my father." He said with a small smile.

I sat frozen, my eyes locked on his chest where a small lump protruded that I had missed before and as I watched, it moved slightly. Kili looked down, chuckling slightly, "He's getting hungry again, it's been a little awkward trying to feed him while you were asleep, and I'm sure you want to hold him, now that you're awake." He moved slightly and the blanket fell from his chest, revealing our child, the frizzy mess of dark hair on top of his head, breathtaking and very much alive.

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes as I reached out for him, and Kili gingerly placed him in my arms. "He's got some fight in him." He said with a tinge of pride in his voice, "Mother jumped in when the others didn't know what to do. I was a little surprised when she ordered me to take of my shirt but she placed him on my chest with instructions to keep him warm and let him listen to what a strong heart beat sounds like and the rest would be up to him." I listened intently, but only had eyes for the small child in my arms. His tiny face scrunched up in annoyance at the change in positions. "Is this a dream?" I asked quietly. I felt Kili move so he sat on the floor across from me. "No." He said softly reaching out to brush the tears from my face. I felt the weight lift from my heart. It had all been just a nightmare, and because of the deep healing trance, it had all seemed real to me.

The babe nuzzled against my breast searching for his meal, and I moved slightly, allowing him access. He latched on and proceeded to contently suckle as I continued to cry. Kili rose up to his knees and brought my forehead to his lips, making comforting noises. "I dreamed we had lost him Kili." I said softly, the words pouring out of my mouth. "I dreamed we had to bury our child." I felt his strong hand on my chin and he turned my head up so my eyes met his. He was my rock, my stronghold, but his eyes held a deep tenderness. "It was just a dream, Tauriel. He's alright. He's already grown much in the week that you've been healing."

I could see now that his shoulder was wrapped in a thick bandage, and I reached out and gingerly placed a hand on it. He winced slightly but did not move away. "It didn't hit anything major… just going to be a little tender for a while." My eyes flicked back up to his own, "Who did this?" I said with an ice cold steel in my voice. "Aodhan." He answered, and spat on the ground beside him. "Who?" I questioned, already working out a plan to make him pay for what he had down to my family.

"The one who threw the sticky bun at you" He answered, and seaming to read my mind he placed a hand on my arm. "You were lightning fast when you threw your own knife back at him, hit him right in the throat. I don't think he even saw it coming." He sighed, standing up, "I almost wish you had missed him so I could have killed him myself." He shook his head, moving across the room. "I knew he didn't like you or elves in general, but if I had known he would go to such lengths…" I stood slowly, carful to keep the babe still in my arms and moved to follow him, kissing him on the forehead. "There was no way for you to know. You saved me, you saved our son, you did everything you could to protect us." He sighed, running a gently finger across the baby's cheek. "What did you say you named him?" I questioned. I smile played at the edges of his mouth, "Dalamin, after my father."

"Dalamin." I said softly, and his little eyes flitted open to look up at me. His eyes were a soft green that matched my own. "I think the name is perfect." I said, running my finger over the small pointed tips of his ears.

I had wanted nothing more than for Kili to hold me in his arms and to marvel at our child, and he obliged me for a long while. But after some time when by he moved and stood up, "I promised I would let everyone know when you woke. I have been a little selfish in hogging you and Dalamin all to myself." He said with a sheepish smile. I smiled back at him, moving to sit in the chair and wrapping a blanket around myself and Dalamin since I had lost Kili's body warmth. He gave me a warm kiss, and kissed our son gently on the head before he slipped out the door. I sat there rocking slowly, watching as Dalamin slept. I was so sure that it was going to be a girl. Maybe that wasn't a vision after all; maybe it was just a dream. I wished I could ask my mother, but of course that was impossible. I heard the door open quietly, and looked up, surprised that Kili was back so quickly. But it wasn't Kili who stood in the door; it was his mother, Dis.

I smiled welcomingly at her, unsure where we stood. "Kili just went to go…" She closed the door behind her, waving her hand. "I know, I passed him in the hall." She came over and sat in the chair across from mine. I had never been alone in a room with Dis and was unsure of what to say to her. She sat quiet for a moment and then leaned forward her eyes on the child. "He looks very much like Kili did as a babe." She said softly, I sat quietly as she continued. "I was pregnant with Kili when his father went off with my brother and the other men to protect our town from a band of orcs. I remember waiting by the front door every day for them to return safe to me. Two men walked away from my doorstep, and only one walked back." She reached out, brushing a finger across the fuzz of his hair.

"I had run to my brother, overjoyed to see him home safe. I had moved to look around him, and Thorin had held me to him, but I had seen. Even though they had covered him with a sheet, I knew his shape, I knew his long shield they carried him on. I collapsed in my brothers arms, screaming." She shook her head, "I think it was the shock of it that made him come early, probably for you as well. He was such a tiny babe, Kili was. He could have fit easily into Thorin's hands. I thought I was going to lose a child and a husband all in one day, but lucky for me the midwife did not give up so easily. She made my brother strip down and nuzzle little Kili against his chest, and wrapped the two of them up with blankets." She laughed quietly at the memory. "My poor brother had sweat dripping down his face in minutes but he didn't move. Kili was a fighter though, and made it through."

Her eyes met mine and I could see the emotion in them. "I'm sorry." She said softly, "I'm sorry for everything I had put you through." I reached out, placing a hand on top of her own. "All is forgiven." We sat for some time before Kili returned. Dis regaled me with stories of Kili as a child, and I couldn't help but laugh. Even as a child Kili seemed to have a knack for finding trouble. "The best punishment I could find for him." She said as Kili came back through the door followed by Ithilwen, "Was to sit him down on a chair in front of the window and make him look outside, but forbid him from going out." I laughed as Kili made his way to my side and took the baby from my arms, peppering his face in kisses. "And a mighty cruel punishment that was." He said with a rueful smile. "Everyone is waiting outside, I said they had to wait until Ithilwen was done with you" He asked with a small wink.

Ithilwen was thorough in checking me over, but I knew there was nothing to be worried about. When she was finished, she uncharacteristically gathered me up in her arms and held me in a close embrace. She did not say anything but she did not have to. She had been deeply worried about me, but had not shown it until now. She finally pulled away, holding me at arm's length, " _You are my most treasured friend._ " She said in Sindarin, and I responded " _And you are mine._ " She nodded and moved to Kili, and took the baby Dalamin from his arms.

"Would you allow me the honor of bestowing the elven blessing on him?" She asked in her soft voice, "I didn't want to do so before asking your permission." The blessing of the child was reserved for the person closest to the mother, usually her own mother, and was ordinarily done right after the birth of the child, but I couldn't think of a better person to fill those shoes than Ithilwen. I nodded slightly and she began to sing softly.

 _"There is a song in man. There is a song in woman. And that is the child's song. When that song comes, there will be no words. Do not ask where they are, just listen to the song. Listen to it. Learn it. It is the greatest song of all. May the sun bring you new energy by day. May the moon softly restore you by night. May the rain wash away your worries, and the breeze blow new strength into your being. And all of the days of your life may you walk gently through the world and know its beauty."_ She gently kissed his forehead as she handed him back to me.

The room was a blur of people, all of the dwarves from the company, in addition to my new friends I had made during my time in the mountain flooded the room, all wanting to see me and the baby. Dalamin changed arms so many times I was amazed that he did not begin to cry, but only cooed happily at each new face. I talked with each and every person, but was always hovering near the baby, my eyes flitting to him every few seconds. Even when Fili took Dalamin into his arms, gently cooing at the baby and making faces trying to get him to laugh, I could not stop hovering nearby ready to jump in at a moments notice if anything were to happen.

I felt an arm loop through my own and looked to see Athdara standing next to me. "Stop worrying so much, no harm is going to come to him, especially not surrounded by this bunch. He so much as cries and he'll be surrounded." She smiled at me, "Every child is seen as a sacred gift from the gods. Before we regained our kingdom it was rare, but not unheard of for a dwarven mother to take in an orphaned infant from the men of the nearby town when no one else could care for it." She smiled slightly, "My own mother took in such a child when I was small."

"What happened to the child?" I asked curious, but still unwilling to take my eyes off of Dalamin being handed from person to person. "He grew up." She said quietly, and said nothing more. Her arm slipped free of mine as the baby was passed to her. She made small noises at him and he responded with a gurgle. She laughed, bouncing from foot to foot, saying things to him in in a low voice in Khuzdul. Finally she placed him back in my arms, and reached up kissing me on the cheek before departing the room. The others followed suit bidding me and the child goodbye, and leaving so we could rest. Thorin and Dis had stayed behind after everyone else had left, and Thorin moved over to me now. I somewhat reluctantly handed the child over to him, having only just gotten him back in my arms.

Thorin looked awkward with the small child in his arms, the small baby in stark contrast to his hulking form. But he was ever so gentle, rocking Dalamin in his arms, and speaking to him in a low Khuzdul. I realized he was saying the same thing to him that Athdara had, but did not understand the words. Thorin's voice had a lulling effect on the child, and he soon fell asleep. Thorin gently placed Dalamin in his cradle before he and Dis bid me and Kili farewell.

 **Kili:**

I hadn't slept properly in a week. I had plenty of help in caring for the child, but I had still spent the long nights sitting beside Tauriel and cradling him against my chest, which had resulted in little sleep for myself as I watched over them through the night. As soon as the door shut though I collapsed on the bed, unable to keep my eyes open any longer. I heard Tauriel's small laugh, and felt as her cool lips pressed against my forehead, and then I was out. I awoke some time later to the baby's cries, having become so attune to them. Tauriel was already up and rocking him gently, but he only began to wail louder.

"Bring him here." I said softly, "Let me work my magic." I told her with a sleepy smile. She brought him over, gently sliding into bed next to me, and handed him over to me. "I'm sorry we woke you." She said her hand caressing my cheek. I merely shrugged my shoulders and began to hum, letting the sound resonate low and deep. Dalamin slowly stopped crying, and yawned trying to fight sleep. But sure enough, his eyelids slid closed and his breathing evened out in a deep sleep. I gently handed the sleeping child back to Tauriel and she tenderly put him back in his cradle beside our bed. I opened my arms as she slid back under the blanket, and she snuggled up next to me, letting me wrap my arms around her.

"What was it that Thorin said to Dalamin earlier today?" She asked softly. I was already half asleep, but I answered her question. "It is the dwarvish blessing. The family members and close friends gather together to bless the new child." I said with a yawn. "What does it mean?" She questioned. I pulled her close to me, whispering in her ear as I drifted of, "Little one, may your hammer ring true, your blessings shine like a precious stone, and may Mahal bless you all the days of your life."

* * *

 **AN: SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO SO SO LONG! Honestly, I had multiple clashing ideas on what to do with this chapter, and it took me a while to get them sorted out, and find the time to write. Don't hate me too much for the deception in the beginning of the chapter…. but it satisfied multiple of the ideas that were bouncing around in my head haha. I'll try to be more timely with the next chapter!**


End file.
